To Protect
by VSBreeWest
Summary: Severus/Harry: After the war, Harry becomes DADA professor and is colleagues with his sadistic Potion's professor. One day, Severus makes a sudden request for Harry's help on the creation of a mysterious potion for the ministry. How will they manage to not kill each other in that week and is there other reason for the sudden request?
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story takes place after the books (ignore the epilogue and death of Snape's character).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and characters. All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling. I am not making a profit from this fan fiction.**

Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Warning**: Future chapters to contain sexual content between to male characters.

**To Protect**

_Chapter One_

The bite of winter was in each brush of the breeze against his arm. Harry curled further into the confines of his wizard's coat to stave off the cold and possible lingering entities as he went further into the darkness of the Forbidden Forest.

No sane person would venture these grounds so late into the evening, but he was given little choice as he used what little illumination his wand offered to light his way. Branches emerged from the earth in greater degree as he pushed deeper inside the forest. The soft calls of insects and animals alike kept his ears tuned and alert for approaching danger.

"Must you be tardy for every appointment, or do you envisage me as a patient man, Professor Potter?" the deep baritone quieted the surrounding chirps of bugs. Harry paused with a breath and merely bowed his head at the hidden man.

"My deepest apologies," he replied coolly.

"Come along Potter," Snape sneered as he entered the field of illumination.

"Where is the portkey?" he asked knowing he would receive only silence in answer. As was usual, his tall counterpart gave him no reply and merely led the way.

Now a professor at Hogwarts, Harry continued as an active member of the Order. Despite the demise of Voldemort, there were still active followers who continued the legacy and despite the efforts of the Aurors and ministry, one very threatening group was on the trend to corrupt the new freedom and peace that the Dark Lord's death had brought about.

They traveled in silence for several minutes until reaching a clearing of trees where an old shoe sat on the bare earth.

"A shoe," Harry asked with a chuckle.

"Is it not to your liking, Potter? Is a mere shoe beneath the savior of the wizarding world? My sincerest apologies..." Snape's eyes flashed with anger. He seemed to be once more in a mood. Harry had grown accustomed to Snape's remarks, so he was little affected by this one.

"No, I was merely entertained," he said simply before coming beside the grumpier of the two. He picked the small leather shoe up from the ground and ran fingers over the weathered shine of the heel. "Shall we?" he said holding it out to the older man with a smile. "We would not want to be tardy for our appointment...now would we?"

"Insolent..."

"Just get on with it Snape," Harry quickly interrupted the rant, and Snape tapped the shoe uttering under his breath before they were flying through equilibrium.

"Harry!" was shouted as their feet hit the carpet. Molly took him up into a tight hug, as she was prone to, before releasing him with a grin. "How you have grown!"

Snape scoffed behind him, "Yes, in ego and not in height."

"Oh hush," she hissed to the man behind him before giving him another once over. She fixed his cloak before stepping back beside Mister Weasley. "Yes, you have become quite a fine man indeed..." she remarked, a glint of emotion swirling her eyes. Harry smiled at his adoptive mother before turning to Ron who sat beside a very pregnant Hermione.

"Hello you two," he said fondly before making his way to them.

"I see we are to have a reunion in place of a meeting," Snape added angrily to the bustle of voices. Harry ignored the remark and pulled both of his closest friends into his arms.

"I've missed you two," he said with a squeeze of his arms.

"As we have missed you," Hermione said as she wrapped one of her arms around his waist. "You seem thinner..."

He pulled away with a smile. "You are imagining things..."

He had indeed lost a great deal of weight. He was stressed beyond his years with the upcoming end of the year and the increasing activities of the Death Eaters. His nights were interrupted by nightmares of the war and the loss of life that was often a reminder of where he had failed. He may have defeated Voldemort but at the expense of others.

"Harry," Hermione said softly, pulling him from his daze. "The nightmares..."

"Shall we all sit and begin the meeting?" he interrupted eager to drop the subject. She was silenced but not for long, he was sure. His friend, if anything, was persistent and stubborn when it came to his health.

The meeting consisted of a list of names they had discovered through their investigations. Not much was brought forward that they were unaware of at the moment, but Harry had been diligent with his investigation of the recent disappearances of muggles in London. Though he had little time to focus on it, he had spent a good bit of his holiday following up on several of the locations they were last seen.

"...and finally," he added after he had listed the final missing muggle. "I was able to locate a witness to Henry Goodman's disappearance. I will be meeting with him soon to get his testimony."

The room was quiet before the heavy atmosphere lightened. "Shall we call it an evening?" said Arthur standing from his chair. "I think that we have discussed what we could this evening."

Everyone stood and after a few farewells, Harry and Snape made their way over to the portkey. Neither had spoken since before the meeting, so when the older man cleared his throat, Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to him.

"You did a satisfactory job, Potter."

Harry was struck before the familiar swirling engulfed him, and he was sent off balance into the firm chest of the man before him. The heat that came with the impact was almost as striking as the whispered words before their descent. When he had finally steadied himself, he could only gaze dumbly at the tall man before him. Snape regarded him with a sneer, pushing Harry away from him roughly.

"I am just as capable of recognizing effort when it is put forth, Potter." Snape seemed almost insulted by Harry's reaction. Harry quickly snapped out of his daze and smiled brilliantly at the usually aloof wizard.

"I would have never believed it if I had not heard it for myself, professor."

"I still maintain that you are a blithering imbecile, however, Potter." Snape snaked around Harry before making his way out of the forest. Harry followed closely behind, smiling despite the insult. It was the first time that his efforts had been recognized by Snape. It was something that deep down he had pursued for as long as he had known the man.

HPSSHPSS

"I will expect two feet of parchment on the subject of werewolves upon our next lesson," Harry said over the sea of second years. "You are dismissed."

The voices filled the room as several students departed and others made their way to his desk. The usual surrounding of questions on the lesson began, and he found his answers were unusually listless as he replied. His head was still far away repeating the compliment he had been paid the evening before.

Harry could not help that his mind often wandered to Snape in his moments of weakness. Despite his every effort to dispel them, he had grown increasingly aware of his attraction to the crass wizard. There was simply no logic to explain his attraction and as he would often deny the straying hand after a particularly realistic dream involving the older man, he could not deny the wandering of his gaze whenever they were near or the thumping of his heart when Snape's eyes would connect with his at the head table. Nor could he deny the increasing desire to be in the powerful presence the Potion's Master excreted.

Shaking away the thoughts, he focused on the faces around him before sneaking off to his office during his free period.

He was huddled over his parchment when a soft knock sounded at the door. Lifting his head, he waved his hand through the air and the door opened to an individual he had been longing to lay his eyes on. Snape stood just beyond the threshold, regarding him with one of his unreadable expressions. He walked into the room, closing the door behind him and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Professor Snape," Harry said coolly as he set aside his quill and tried to calm his rapid heartbeat. Though his face remained smooth, his body was shaking beneath his robes. "To what do I owe the pleasure..."

"Oh spare me Potter," Snape quipped before walking to stand before him. "I could do without your usual polite banter. I require your services this evening. Am I correct to assume you are without other engagement?" The smirk was not lost on Harry. His face drew down with the insult.

"If you mean to say that you find it hard to believe I would have prior engagements that do not directly deal with school matters, I would say you are to presume incorrectly..." he stated nonchalantly as he drew the quill across the parchment once more. "I am otherwise occupied with company this evening. I am sure you can find someone else to assist you." His mind was screaming at him, pushing him to accept, but the logical side of him -it was often much more stubborn than its counterpart- refused to be put to use by a man who insulted him at every opportunity.

"I find that very difficult to believe," Snape replied as he rounded the desk to stand beside Harry. Ignoring the man, Harry continued to put quill to parchment. "Pent up, Potter?" His quill strayed as he jerked at the soft spoken words and soft warmth that touched his ear. His face felt hot as he shakily set the quill down.

"I am not sure what you mean to imply," he stated smoothly despite his embarrassment.

"Do not play naive Potter," Snape replied as he bent over Harry from behind. "I doubt you are innocent to the world of pleasure."

Harry curled his hands to fists as the words sent his already rapid heartbeat into overdrive. He was sure his heart would beat right out of his chest at any moment if he allowed this to continue. It was the first time he had ever known Snape to speak of anything in the field of intimacy. He, for good reason, believed the man incapable of any kind of intimacy.

"I believe this is the first time in our acquaintance that you have been unable to retort Potter." Harry could hear the man smirking and before it could go further, he was pushing from the desk and standing to glare at the older wizard.

"You overstep your bounds, Snape."

"Have I hit the nail on the head Potter," Snape said moving closer before smirking and crossing his arms nonchalantly. "I have need of your services. You will accompany me this evening and cancel your previous engagement."

Harry was speechless as Snape left the room as silently as he came. There was not a word he could fathom to describe what had just transpired. He sunk into his chair and let his arms rest lax at his sides. He had right mind to chase down Snape and demand an explanation, but then he might get himself caught in an even stickier situation than the one before. He feared that more, so he immediately sent word of his cancellation with a reporter he had previously spoken to and prepared himself for a night of unknown destination and activity.

HPSSHPSS

Though he had toyed with the idea of standing up Snape, he would be forced to deal with the repercussions of that action in and out of work, so he decided against it. He fixed the crease in his dress shirt as he stood before the entrance to Snape's quarters. He did his best to calm his rapid heartbeat but to no avail as he whispered the password sent earlier via owl. Why the man wanted to meet here and not somewhere a bit more appropriate, Harry was not entirely sure.

The painting opened and revealed the passage which he immediately set to. When he reached the door hidden at the end of the corridor, he was a ball of nerves. He rubbed sweaty palms against his trouser-clad thighs before knocking softly. 'Nice...start out with a pansy arse knock...that is sure to instill your confidence' his inner voice echoed. The door swung open, and he proceeded inside with one hesitant step. It was the first time he had been in Snape's quarters and to say that he was surprised, would be false. They were everything that he imagined they would be.

Every item was meticulously placed in its home. There were various labeled ingredients neatly stored on shelves lining the wall. A cauldron simmered at the corner of the room just beside a desk scattered with vials of differing color. A clock ticked softly atop the mantel of the fireplace. The soft glow of the fire lit a good portion of the room before it was swallowed by the darkness. Several windows were drawn closed by high curtains that reached the ceiling which was a good twenty feet above. Harry was sure that he could easily fly within these rooms on his broom.

Snape was sitting on a fire lit sofa holding a book as a quill scratched against parchment beside him, untouched aside from magic. Harry regarded the man's profile. Though he was aged by his years, his face was surprisingly handsome in a very aristocratic sort of way. With a long, curved nose, high cheekbones, and a sharp, strong jaw, he was the epitome of masculinity in all of his refinement. Snape's hair had stayed about shoulder length all these years, but it looked as though he had been taking care of it as it had lost its oily appearance.

"Are you to stare at me all night like an imbecile Potter?"

"Well pardon for not entirely understanding my purpose for being here," Harry hissed. Snape gazed at him, a hint of mischief touching his lips before setting aside his book and motioning for Harry to sit.

"I require assistance on an order of a rather tedious potion," he began as Harry took the chair near the sofa. "This potion requires a great deal of attention and will take an entire week to brew. It was at the request of the ministry and thus needed promptly. As I am not capable of around the clock brewing without the assistance of potent potions, I require your services."

"You would trust me with the creation of such an important potion..." Harry said in disbelief.

"As much as I would like to believe it false, you are very capable despite your early years, at concocting potions. I have already requested your assistance and as it is imperative this be conceived quickly, the Headmistress has given her consent that you and I are dismissed temporarily from our lessons until the successful creation of it."

"Wh-why?" Harry was almost speechless but managed that one question.

"I am not at liberty to discuss it," Snape replied impassively. "Your cooperation in this does not require you have any information on the matter. Is that understood?"

Harry knew when to argue. This was not one of those occasions. He nodded as he sat back into the chair. "When are we to begin?"

"I have gathered the necessary items, but I will need a few stray ingredients that are required fresh. We will be leaving immediately in the morning for their retrieval. You should gather three to four days worth of necessities as we will be traveling to retrieve them."

"Wait," Harry held up a hand as his eyes widened. "We are going somewhere...and worse still, we will be staying outside of Hogwarts?"

"Your brilliance in these matters does truly astound me Potter."

"If you expect my help, Snape, you will answer my questions."

"I will answer your inquiries," Snape said angrily as he stood from his seat. "However, I will not repeat myself. You may be a colleague, but you are still my junior in all definition of the word, so you will regard me with respect."

"Must everything be an argument with you?"

"Indeed," Snape retorted with a smirk before continuing. "These ingredients are rather difficult to find and as I am expecting that a few of the locations may not turn up a find, we will need to prepare for staying outside of Hogwarts in the meantime."

"Where will we be traveling?"

"Ireland," Snape replied simply.

"What time do we leave?"

"At dawn."

"I will return then," Harry said as he stood. Snape's form stopped him from progressing from the door.

"I will send an elf to retrieve your things. You will stay in my quarters for the evening."

"What?!" Harry was dumbfounded. Snape's returning expression gave way to nothing. "I do not see how that is necessary."

"It is necessary because I deem it so. You are repeatedly late for our appointments, and I will not miss the chance for retrieving our ingredient due to your inability to arrive on time, Potter."

"I can be here on time," Harry argued. "I will set an alarm."

"I doubt any alarm can wake your deep sleep state." Snape was laughing at Harry with his eyes. It only inflamed his anger further. "I do not trust your word. You will stay here the night, and I will not be pressed further on the issue. Is that clear?"

"I am not a child, Snape." He was biting out his words. Snape seemed unaffected by his heightened anger. "I will not stand by as you belittle me to our days as student and professor. If you demand respect, you must first pay it in turn."

"Is that so?" Snape retorted softly. He approached Harry, who was shaking with frustration, and reminded Harry why he had first feared being alone with the other man. "You are trembling. Is it due to anger...or excitement, Mister Potter?"

"Excite..."

"I am not oblivious to your stares, Potter." Snape's lips were drawn close to Harry's ear and a jolt ran the length of his body. A warmth spread through him from below with the intimate act. "Do not delude yourself into believing I was unaware of your unwanted attention."

"I don't..."

"You may have defeated the Dark Lord," Snape continued intimately whispering each word into Harry's ear. "But your mind is still easily penetrated and your thoughts rampant whenever I am near you."

'Oh Merlin...oh Merlin...' Harry was renewed in his shaking, however for an entirely different reason. Pure fear. Fear of discovery. Fear of consequence of his immoral thoughts.

"Do me this favor," Snape said almost flush against him "and I will ignore those stares and you can continue your adolescent infatuation."

"I am an adult," Harry responded after his brain finally caught up. He pulled away and caught the hint of a smile on the man's lips before it disappeared into indifference.

"Only in number, Mister Potter," Snape replied evenly. His eyes were daring Harry to retort, but Harry would not be baited. Instead, he pulled away, hoping the little bit of distance would help calm his overly sensitive body. He was found out, and the shame was slowly engulfing him. He could only swallow in hopes of pushing it down. It had been the first time in a long time he had felt anything close to crying. Men were not suppose to want other men. Harry was already different and a freak to begin with; he did not need anything further to drive that reality into the minds of others—especially not the man currently involved.

Snape had been regarding him silently as if reading every one of his thoughts. Harry sealed his mind away and wiped the emotion clear out of his body. He did it when Vernon would berate him on being a freak and unwanted. He had done it when he was starved and locked beneath the staircase. He did it when he thought of the death of Cedric, or of Remus, or of Fred. He turned it all off and merely nodded. The eyes that greeted him were riddled with curiosity, but he could care little as he sat himself down into the chair.

"Potter..." Snape began but took a seat back on the sofa and returned to his book.

An elf delivered his belongings to the room shortly after they were ordered, and he was once more brought to the forethought of his fears. He would be staying with Snape, alone, for the next week at least; the idea that the man was aware of his affections was enough to renew his fear from previous. He would be no doubt teased and berated an inch of his life by the sadistic man before him. How he could possibly fall so irrevocably into any sort of attraction to this individual was the biggest mystery thus far. Still, the fact that despite his earnest protection of his thoughts, Snape had easily penetrated his mind like they were back in his school years.

"I have arranged the guest room beside my own and will wake you, as I doubt you will be unable to rouse, at dawn. If you should require anything, the house elf is at your disposal."

"Yes yes," he replied idly. That reply earned him a sneer from his taller counterpart before the man disappeared from sight. Disappointment bellied. He was not sure as to why he felt the hard curling of his stomach at the thought of their night ending, but he did his best to ignore it as he settled into the room.

HPSSHPSS

"Potter," the deep baritone echoed in his dreamless state. He turned over and curled himself further into the warmth of his bed. He heard the irritated sigh before he was flushed with the ice cold morning as his comforter was torn from him. He grunted in disapproval and opened his eyes reluctantly.

"You do not disappoint in my assessment of your sleeping habits, Potter."

"Oh shut it, Snape."

"What was that Potter?" He immediately knew his mistake at the hissing reply.

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly. "I'm not much of a morning person."

"I had deducted as much. Enough pleasantries Potter," Snape said with a pinch to the bridge of his nose. "Quickly dress yourself and gather your belongings." He said nothing more as he left Harry to himself; cold and frustrated, Harry began to feel the heat of embarrassment. He was hard, as he was every morning, but Snape was no doubt entirely aware of that fact due to the removal of his cover. Cursing his life, he dressed quickly as told and gathered his belongings to meet the man who was probably impatiently waiting in the living chambers.

Snape was dressed surprisingly in fashionable yet smart attire. His hair arranged about his face as the collar of his dress shirt peeked through an emerald vest which he covered with a blazer and then an overcoat. Harry was very aware of his now blank stare at the man but unable to look away as each movement of the man's slender, potion-stained fingers addressed the buttons and righted creases.

He was in a simple t-shirt and jumper, a heavy coat for when the cold was too much, but otherwise a usual state of dress for his days off. He suddenly felt very under dressed. "Should I..."

"We will portkey," Snape interrupted as he led the way out of his chambers. Harry merely followed the man and matched his speed. Soon they were outside the grounds and once more a small item had been chosen for the portkey. He held onto the notebook and spun into oblivion with his older colleague.

Green hillside stretched as far as the eye could see as they arrived at their destination. A low fog danced beneath the peaking hills as sheep sporadically peeked their heads out before returning to their meal. He looked about curiously before realizing that Snape was already walking away and quickly chased after the dark figure now disappearing into the fog.

"What are we searching for?" he asked the man as he finally caught up and matched the quick strides.

"Leprechaun gold."

"Oh Merlin," Harry groaned. Leprechauns were nasty creatures and territorial. Getting their gold was a task even seasoned collectors had difficulty obtaining. It was much more difficult to find as Leprechauns would regularly change its location to keep others from taking it. It was often used in potions requiring Leprechaun protection magic which was often used in an antidote to poisoning.

"Are we brewing an antidote?" Harry asked, stalling Snape in his progression.

"How did you deduce that Potter?" Snape looked at him with a spark in his eyes.

"Leprechaun gold is often used in poison antidotes..." he replied softly. 'Buck up Harry. Show him your confidence,' his mind screamed, and he straightened his back in response.

"Very good, Mister Potter. I had you pegged for inadequate in all matters unrelated to the Dark Arts, but it would seem I was mistaken in that assumption. We will be brewing an antidote, but I will reveal no more on the matter. Your questions in regards to the potion that do not directly affect its concocting will be met with silence. Am I understood?"

"Yes," Harry replied softly despite himself.

Snape pulled out a notebook from his pocket and quickly scanned its contents. "The location should be just beyond that hillside. If I am correct, it will be hidden within a patch of earth just beside three south facing stones." Harry listened carefully as the location was described, and they set off to find the three stones.

Hours passed and they had yet to find the location described. Sweat beaded at his brow, and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. "We are getting nowhere," he groaned in his frustration. He looked to the man just a few feet from him, but the other looked very little affected by the inability to find the location. As cool as a cucumber as muggles would say. He gave an inward sigh and came beside Snape.

"It will have disappeared by now," Snape replied almost to himself. "The gold is only visible in the light of dawn. We will need to return tomorrow at dawn."

"And what are we to do until then?" Harry asked in his frustration.

"We will locate another of the ingredients which should be less difficult to find." Snape was brushing stray grass from his trouser leg before resting his gaze on Harry. The light of morning streamed through the raven locks and gave an incandescent glow to the man's pale flesh against the starkness of his obsidian eyes and locks. Harry once more shook away the thoughts of how handsome Snape was now that he was less decayed by the dark mark and stress that came from being a spy.

"We will need several fresh four-leafed clovers," Snape added to the silence. Harry was suddenly feeling rather aware of their being alone on this hilltop with nothing but stretches of land about them. The beauty of their surroundings was lost on him as he became increasingly more nervous with the man of his desires standing before him.

"Right," he breathed.

"We should eat however before we begin our search." Snape was drawing closer and pulled Harry to himself before the wave of Apparation sent him further into the embrace of the older wizard's strong arms. He was immediately pushed away once their feet hit the ground. He righted his disheveled clothing, keeping his red-tinted flush cheeks from view as he did.

"You must know this area well enough to Apparate," he commented lightly.

"Your observations are quite astounding Potter. I often wonder how I could possibly conceive you a complete imbecile with deductions such as those." The sarcasm was dripping from every word and was not lost on Harry. He chose to ignore it as he finally gained control of his emotions staining his cheeks.

"We will stay at the McFarlen Inn for the evening," Snape said while making his way to the run down inn. The walls were riddled with cracks from age; many spots revealed the inner bricking of the walls giving the inn an aesthetic of the old world. Harry quite liked the appearance of old buildings, weathered by the years, and took an immediate comfort in the homey air as they entered the lodgings. A man of violent red hair and beard stood behind the counter. His eyes immediately lightened at the sight of the two of them.

"Ah Professor Snape," he bellowed as he came around to greet them. "I wondered when you would pop back in. I had started to believe that I would not see you around these lands any time in the near future, lad."

"Indeed," Snape replied dryly. "We have need of a room."

"Two rooms," Harry added quickly.

"Of course," the large man bellowed with a chuckle. "I'll show you the way."

"We will have need of only one room," Snape said as they traveled the length of a small corridor that felt as though it would crumble around them.

"Is that so?"

Harry was losing his patience. He was not sure of the reason that Snape would demand they share a room, but he was neither short on money or frustration as he once more cut it. "I will need my own room."

Snape rounded on him as the large man left a key in his hand and made a quick exit. He must have sensed the oncoming argument. Harry would not have continued to stick around if he was in the other man's shoes.

"Inside," Snape hissed. He opened the door and with what little dignity Harry had, he brushed passed the taller wizard and walked inside the room. To say that the room was small would be quite an understatement. The cot in the room would barely fit one body let alone two and there was little floor room.

"I will definitely require my own sleeping quarters," Harry whispered to himself. He felt the man's presence behind him and immediately stiffened.

"Is this not an ideal situation for you, Potter?" Snape whispered intimately into his ear. Harry covered said ear and drew away.

"I do not see how you came to that conclusion!" his voice was strained to a whisper to keep others from hearing their conversation. "Whatever you may or may not know of my thoughts, you clearly are making this arrangement impossibly uncomfortable. I may have been your student once, but I am no longer that boy. I can find my own way back to Hogwarts." He brushed his clothing as if ending the conversation and gathered his belongings which he had set on the floor as soon as they had entered. Snape stood directly in the way of the door.

"You still react very much like a boy," he stated with a smirk. "Easily angered and prone to flight. The only part of you that is truly Gryffindor is your stubborn idiocy, Mister Potter. You cannot simply disregard your responsibilities as you see fit."

"I would not be forced to 'disregard them' as you've so put it if it not for your constant belittling. Who would ever subject themselves to a sadist like you for longer than they were required to?!"

"Yet you harbor an affection for this 'sadist' so what would that conclude you were Mister Potter?"

"A bleeding imbecile!" Harry all but yelled. "Of which you are so kind as to remind me of at any given opportunity, so I doubt that you would argue me on that point. I cannot fathom this part of myself and believe me, I have sat for hours trying to figure out how it could have possibly been conceived but have yet to come to any sort of understanding." He was breathing heavily by the end of his speech. Before he could think better of it, he continued with a softer voice. "I admired your loyalty to my mother, and your service in the war. Before I knew it..."

Snape was near as he trailed off and their mingled breathing the only sound that filled the small room. There was a tension in the air, and it felt as if any moment, it would break.

"My loyalties were out of guilt," Snape finally said breaking the silence. Harry was stricken by the sudden admission. He gazed into the man's fathomless obsidian depths.

"It was love," Harry said simply. "You loved her and thus you wanted to protect her only son. I have come to understand this."

"Do not presume to know me, Potter." Snape shot Harry down with a glare. "You cannot begin to understand me nor would you want to. This affection you have for me is ill-placed. You will grow passed it, and you will return to your hatred once it is gone."

"Who is presuming to know the other now?" Harry argued. He was met with eyes that seemed as cold as the marble they resembled. "I am twenty-three years old, and it is the first I have felt this sort of..." he was getting ahead of himself. "We need to come to a sort of understanding if this partnership is going to work."

Snape scoffed at the word. Harry continued with a raised brow. "I know it seems below such a great wizard as yourself, but you were the one that came to me for the help, may I remind you. If I am going to assist you in this, we will need to treat each other in a manner that will allow this partnership to be a success. Feelings and history aside, we are colleagues and will need to communicate in a respectful way in order to get through this week."

Snape seemed to ponder Harry's words before he let out a long breath. "As I loathe to admit it, you have made a very valid point on the matter. I will strive to be a bit more...civil" his mouth curled around the word with disgust "if you will strive to keep your numerous questions to yourself. Rather, I would prefer it if you spoke little to not at all this entire week."

"Now Professor, that is an impossible task and you know it," Harry teased. It was the first time that the air between them seemed to relax. They were interacting, but it was neither hostile nor professional.

"Yes, indeed. You would be quite incapable of silence," Snape responded dryly. "If we are to be spending a good deal of time together, I would prefer it if you referred to me by my given name."

"S-Severus?"

"Without the adolescent stuttering if you would."

Harry could not help the smile that crept to his face. "Fine. You must call me Harry then..."

Sna—Severus was sneering, and it caused Harry to chuckle against his will. "Oh come on. Harry is hardly a difficult name to pronounce."

"You test my patience Potter."

"Yes yes," Harry said as he continued to chuckle. He set his luggage on the floor and sat on the cot. "Now it is your turn to explain why you require us to share a room. I may remind you of the naïve boy I once was, but I am not, Severus. Who is after me and why have they placed my protection in your hands?"

TBC...

End Note: I am not too sure where I plan to go with this story but feedback is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: A big thank you to KitElizaKing for her review and to others following and reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Warning**: Contains mild sexual content between to male characters.

**To Protect**

_Chapter Two_

The small room was deafening in the silence that ensued shortly after Harry posed the question. It would seem his usually stoic mentor could be caught off guard, and Harry felt his pride give way to an arrogant smile despite himself. It was not his initial purpose, but it was certainly welcomed as Severus's eyes had gone slightly wide, and for once in what Harry was sure to be a very long time, he had been rendered speechless.

"On what authority made you privy to that information," Severus finally hissed out.

"No authority, Severus. It was merely a hunch," Harry replied smugly. "A hunch that seems to be correct. How the tables have turned..." Harry leaned backwards, resting his palms of the bed, and allowed his smile to broaden. "Stop stalling. What are you not telling me?"

"Trembling with frustration looks better on you Potter. Arrogant and prideful are characteristics of you late father. Very unbecoming characteristics," Severus sneered.

"Someone has to put you in your place," Harry replied nonchalantly but immediately regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. Severus was hovering over him causing the sudden stutter of his heart, and his confident smile to waver. He had almost forgotten just how intimidating the other man was when angered. A mistake he was sure to pay dearly for. Severus was burning holes into his confidence with the steady blaze in onyx eyes, and soon Harry was barely able to contain his previous resolve to get answers.

"I see that you have forgotten to just whom you converse with Potter," Severus enunciated each word with a deep, menacing tone. "It would be my explicit pleasure to remind you. You do not demand anything of me. I may not be your professor Potter, but you became my charge as soon as you returned to Hogwarts. I will tell you that which is imperative for you to know but nothing further. Recently, you have been indolent to sensing danger, so I will only warn you in this singular instance; be assured, no warning will be given the next time you speak disrespectfully. Understood Potter?"

'Well there goes the relaxed air of earlier,' Harry thought bitterly. He was entirely at fault. He had forgotten himself and allowed his arrogance to get the better of him. He was, however, curious as to why Severus was keeping the true purpose for their staying together a secret.

"There is a pub down the road that serves food," Severus cut through Harry's thoughts with the change of subject. "We will dine there before we continue our collection of ingredients."

"And after?" Harry posed.

"We will await dawn in whatever fashion you see fit," Severus sneered. "I am not to decide the entirety of your schedule Potter."

"I was just checking as you've made it clear how very little you think me capable of," Harry mumbled to himself. The scowl deepened on his mentor's brow, but nothing more was said as he followed his dark counterpart out of the inn and down the unpaved road.

The pub was bustling with life despite the country surroundings. It would be hard to believe that this little town would have so many individuals at a pub at one time, but many of the patrons were sitting in their seats ready to be there for the day. The local football team was playing on an aged television while the bartender chatted away with several older men drinking pints at the bar.

Their arrival was noticed as many stares greeted them when they entered. Harry was use to the attentions of others, but these folks all looked unaware to the world of magic. Severus led Harry to one of the booths hidden from the view of the many and sat as elegantly as you could when you had to 'scoot' to sit. Harry covered his mouth to hide the smile, and he slid opposite of the older wizard.

"This place is nice," he commented lightly. Severus only grunted in response. He was already looking over the menu. Harry fidgeted with his shirt hem before deciding to look over the menu for himself. "I would have never believed you would intentionally choose a non-magic city." He finally looked from the menu to point his gaze at Severus who ignored him and continued his assessment of various Irish dishes.

Before Severus could say anything in return, a petite lady with curling brown tresses drawn into a ponytail and sparkling emerald eyes bounced over to the table with a bubbly smile. "Well I don't believe I have see you two lads before. What will you be having?"

"I will have an English black tea and the beef stew," Severus replied monotone.

"I'll have the same," Harry finally said as she gazed over to him. Her eyes danced over his face with silent interest. Her smile widened as she gave him an approving wink. Severus sighed irritably, but Harry returned her smile with one of his own.

"Right," she smiled. "They'll be out soon."

Silence followed her departure, and Harry was strangely nervous because of it. Severus was watching him with another one of his unreadable expressions, but the gaze was igniting a heat deep in his belly. There was something in the older wizard's stare that struck him to the core. Readjusting in his seat as the warmth continued to spread throughout his body, Harry looked away.

"An open book as always," Severus said. Harry stiffened at the underlining joke. Severus was reading his mind again. He closed his eyes and internally cursed Severus's ability to make light of his feelings.

"I preferred it when you ignored my existence," Harry bit out.

"There was not a time when your existence could be ignored," Severus replied coolly. "I was often reminded of it anytime I would attempt to ignore it."

A jolt ran the length of his spine. 'Don't read into it. He's baiting you again.' Instead of a reply, he merely turned to give the room a look about. Laughter and voices filled the air while men hovered near the television to root for their team. Harry could feel his envy surfacing. He would like nothing more than a quiet, normal existence. Despite defeating Voldemort, his life has continued to not be his own. The only choice he was able to officially make for himself was to teach at Hogwarts. Since his school days, he had not a single relationship of an intimate manner. Though Severus had teased him on the world of pleasure, Harry had yet to taste any of it. He had fantasized to a degree, but nothing more than a virgin's perspective of love and sex.

Harry was paused in his thoughts as the perky waitress brought their tea and stews. The rising steam was delectable. He could feel the responding growl and dug in, ignoring the arrogant snort from his mentor.

They arrived at noon to a series of falling waterfalls in Donegal. The beautiful atmosphere around the water was magical, and Harry stopped several times to gaze at the splendor. Though he was unlikely to admit it, this was the closest he had gotten to a holiday. Of all individuals to be accompanying him, he would have never conceived Severus as a possible candidate.

"The clovers grow along these banks," Severus said evenly. "Put what you find in these vials."

"Am I to gather them?" Harry asked as he took the vials.

"Again, your observations are astounding," Severus replied sarcastically. "When you have collected a few vials worth, we will return to the inn." Severus pulled out a weathered book from his pocket and proceeded to read, sitting upon a large boulder.

'Right,' Harry thought angrily to himself. 'Guess I'm the help and this is my purpose.' Despite his grumbling thoughts, he set to work finding the elusive four-leafed clovers.

By late afternoon, he had collected enough, and they reached the inn without further incident. Harry had been lost in thought, so he hadn't noticed that Severus had settled upon the bed and was continuing his reading there.

"I'll just head down to the pub," he finally announced as he once more put on his coat.

"You will remain here," Severus said without looking from his book. Anger once more surfaced at the commanding tone.

"I thought it was left to me to decide my own schedule from here," Harry argued angrily.

"In terms of what you do in this room, Mister Potter," Severus said as he set a firm gaze on Harry. "You will not leave my sight."

"For what reason? We have finished our business for the day, Severus. I am free to leave if I so wish it." Harry knew that arguing with Severus would likely get him little to no where, but his temper was getting the better of him. He wanted put some distance between them. His thoughts were fuzzy, and his body already overly sensitized to the other man's presence. Harry wanted to get a control on himself; in order to do that, he needed to get away from Severus, even for just a moment.

"Must you challenge me at every opportunity, Potter." Severus was pinching the bridge of nose in frustration.

It felt like they would have this very same argument indefinitely if Harry was to argue, but he was not a child. He was tired of his life being decided for him. So, he straightened his back and strode purposefully to the side of the bed Severus now occupied. Taking a deep breath, he gathered his courage.

"It is my life to dictate, Severus. I have spent long enough giving it over to others. I want to do with it without the interference of another person telling me what I should or should not being doing. Unless you explain it clearly, I will only pull when you push and push when you pull. If you would like to end this argument before it once more circles, I suggest you enlighten me as to why I must not be out of your sight." He breathed and conjured up the words he never thought he would say to the man. "Please Severus."

Severus stood from the bed, his body inches from Harry's. The heat radiated between them and the friction was like hot wires in the air. He began to step back but a hand came around his waist and stopped his progression backwards. Harry was pulled quickly forward, and he was instantly flush against Severus's torso which was surprisingly firm with muscle. Lips hovered over his ear as words flooded through, and like chocolate, melted.

"What would be my reward if I were to reveal my purpose?"

'Well bloody hell!' Harry's mind was screaming as the honeyed words sent his body well over the edge. He was breathing erratically as he tried to focus his thoughts. There was absolutely no reason Severus would be doing this. It had to be some sort of dream or...Harry was quaking in silence and was only aroused from his daze by a deep, reverberating chuckle.

"Such an innocent reaction," Severus teased. "It would seem you are not, in fact, acquainted with worldly pleasures."

"Merlin," Harry breathed as a wet tongue slid over the shell of his ear. He curled his hands into the fabric of Severus's dress shirt. His heart was pounding so hard that he feared it would break right out of his chest and his cheeks were impossibly hot. The assault continued down the column of his neck before Severus nipped at an exposed patch of flesh where shoulder met neck. He was losing almost all ability to coherently think, but his brain fought valiantly against his lower region currently pressing painfully against the zip of his trousers. Finally, he pushed the older wizard away with every bit of strength he could muster.

"S-stop," he breathed heavily. His entire being wanted nothing more than to allow his older mentor to continue the delicious assault on his flesh, but his stubborn heart would accept nothing less than love. He knew he would later regret it, but he refused to be an outlet or side show to the sadistic Potion's professor.

Severus was gazing at him in a manner that seemed almost amused. Harry's heart was about to burst and tears were burning his eyes as he did his best to control them. Severus thought this all a game. His feelings were of little consequence to the older man. He knew that the older wizard was incapable of harboring any affection for Harry, but the reality of it all being used as a way of teasing him sent sharp pains directly into his heart.

However, Severus removed himself and conjured a desk in order to settle down onto. They regarded each other for what seemed like hours before the older man spoke. "There is word that there is to be an assassination from a very reliable source to the ministry. There is a traitor in Hogwarts, it would seem, but as to their identity, we are not entirely sure. It was disclosed that the method in which the assassin would use is poison. A very potent and quick-acting poison. It bears no fragrance and can be hidden within any substance and give way to no evidence of its presence."

"I am the target then?" Harry asked fully knowing the answer.

"Indeed," Severus replied nonchalantly. "It would seem you will be the first among many, but their overall purpose is to assassinate you before the others without fail. I found a reaction in a glass of water resting on your place at the head table and thus it it was deemed imperative we remove you from the school in the meantime."

"I am confused," Harry said as he sat down atop the bed. "Why all the secrecy? Why could you not tell me this? I have been a target before, so I am not sure why you would choose to keep me in the dark."

"We suspect the assassin is in close relation to you," Severus replied as his eyes bore into Harry's with a darkness that was sure to engulf him entirely. "I did not think it a good idea to discuss the details where they might be overheard by others."

"Someone close to me," Harry was muttering to himself. Severus sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"This was the reason we chose not to disclose this information to you Potter."

"Why?" Harry felt the bubble of his temper.

"You are incapable of believing those close to you are capable of deceit," Severus answered bluntly.

"I know they are capable!" Harry all but shouted in reply. "I have been deceived most often by those closest to me!"

"Not to this degree, Potter."

"Tell me who," Harry demanded.

"I will not, Mister Potter." Severus's face rejected Harry with all of its intensity.

He would not be shaken. Harry stood and threw on his overcoat before leaving the room. He needed to cool off and get a hold of his now overflowing emotions. It was someone close to him; it was someone they feared to tell him of. Who could possibly be the traitor?

"Potter," a voice growled behind him as he stalked down the hallway of the inn.

"I need some time to calm down, Severus." Harry responded with a voice trembling with anger. "I just need a moment." Harry was grabbed by his upper arm and yanked backwards. He lost his footing and went straight into the taller wizard's defined torso, his body quaking with the impact. Barely recovered, he was dragged back into the room, the door closed behind them, and then nearly slammed against the wood of it as a very angry Potion's professor leered over him.

"You are acting like an emotional adolescent, Potter." Severus hissed. "Do you comprehend just the danger you are under?"

"Who cares?!" Harry shouted in return. "I served my purpose. I defeated Voldemort. I am no longer responsible for saving anyone."

"How melodramatic of you," Severus goaded. "Do you believe that you are no longer a symbol of freedom? The Golden Boy tired of all his fame?"

"Why you then?" Harry returned. "Why are you the one protecting me, or rather, babysitting me for the Ministry? What are you getting from it?"

Severus seemed to lose a bit of the anger swirling in his obsidian depths. Conflicting emotions surfaced giving Harry's heart a start. It was the first he had see more than just anger and annoyance in the other man's face. Severus looked almost at a loss for how to respond, but finally seemed to settle on an answer.

"I was merely the best choice," Severus responded simply.

"Bollocks."

"Pardon?"

"That's bollocks," Harry repeated. "I cannot fathom why they would feel you were the best choice."

"Who do you believe protected your danger-attracting person all your years of Hogwarts, Potter?" Severus posed with a hiss.

"Me," Harry said evenly. "I protected myself."

"Oh, and pray tell, how could one as incapable of simple magic and potion-making possibly protect themselves?"

"I am no longer that boy," Harry said for what he feared not to be the last time.

"Must we repeat this argument," Severus seethed as he closed the distance between them. Harry was now pressed impossibly against the door, heat radiating from the tall wizard before him, and very much at a loss for how to escape the renewed arousal that the proximity was creating. How was it that every argument seemed to lead here? Was it a defense mechanism to quiet him; to stop further prying? Harry gazed up at the dark eyes that had, ever since he was young, attracted his interest. What was the emotionally-inept man before him really thinking?

Raising a hand, he hesitantly cupped the man's cheek and continued to hold the intense stare. "Why are you here really, Severus?"

The skin beneath his touch was surprisingly soft and warm. He held back the urge to run the pads of his fingers over the soft flesh and then along the line of the older wizard's strong jaw. It was moments before Severus pulled away from the touch. Harry was not sure what had possessed him to touch Severus so intimately, but the moment was lost as Severus spelled the room to expand and conjured another bed at the far end. At least Harry would not be subjected to sharing a bed. With a sigh, he sat on the bed and faced the window overlooking the expanse of green fields now cloaked in darkness as the sun dipped beneath the hills.

It was not the first time that his questions were evaded with silence -a quiet rejection- but it was the first time he felt the hot sting of tears running down the length of his face. Silent rejection – Harry was accustomed to being unloved but why did it feel like he was drowning and his heart clenching impossibly?

HPSSHPSS

"Potter," a voice called beyond his dream haze. He grunted and curled into the warmth of his blanket. Suddenly, the icy morning was engulfing him, and his eyes shot open in shock.

"Severus," he greeted as the tall wizard hovered above him, cleanly dressed down in a smart emerald vest and button-down. Was the man always this fashionable? It was something he would expect of the late Lucius Malfoy (he had been declared dead shortly after he was sentenced to Azkaban); did he do it merely to mock Harry's lack there of?

"Do not dawdle Potter," the older man sneered. "We still have yet to find the Leprechaun gold and dawn is wasting away while you drool in your unbelievably immature nightwear." Harry gazed down at his flannel pajamas that had been gifted to him by Hermione for Christmas a year before. They were hardly childish. He glared up at the man before throwing his legs over the side of the bed and pushing passed Severus. He ignored the amused gaze as he went by. After quickly dressing and tackling the impossible task of his unmanageable locks (he no longer wore glasses after the war to help with the late night gradings), he met a very impatient Potion's professor by the door of their room.

"Could you have managed to take longer, Potter? No need to hesitate on my account. Please finish your pampering until it is well into the afternoon."

"Shut it," Harry responded angrily as he left their room and took off down the hallway. He would not be bested today. Deceit and assassination aside, he had a task to accomplish; Harry was never one to leave something unfinished—both in his personal and professional life.

They spent the better half of the morning searching several areas that Severus had described, but again, they were unable to find the gold. Harry was exhausted by frustration. He did not want to battle a Leprechaun as it was but worse still was trying to find the gold and Leprechaun in order to fight. Severus had stayed temporarily civil throughout the morning aside from the occasional quip about Harry's ineptness. They returned to the inn and spent lunch in their room. Harry had taken to a book he had packed just in case. Deciding it best to say as little as possible to the other man, he kept to his reading well into the evening.

"Shall we have supper?" Severus offered as he stood from the conjured desk.

"I'll skip it," Harry said without looking away from his book.

"You will not," Severus immediately stole the book from Harry's hands and tossed it aside. "You have not been eating, and do not think that I will be brushed aside as easily as your friend Mrs Weasley."

"Why bother caring Severus?" Harry argued as he glared upwards at the man, moving not an inch from his spot despite his stolen novel. "I am of no consequence to you."

"You are, and you will do as you are told." Harry was jerked upwards by his upper arm and half-dragged from the room until he finally grumbled into a walk behind the other wizard. So much for civility. He felt like a child in the presence of the other man. What did Severus care if he went hungry? Why would anyone? He had served his purpose in the war. He meant little anymore. He was merely a professor now and no one of any special interest.

"Must you think so loudly Potter? Your thoughts are practically shouting and quite difficult to ignore. After all these years, you are still no Occlumence."

"Well not all of us could hold such a perfection as you, sir." He quipped using formality to taunt the other.

Severus turned on his heels. Harry went straight walking into the man's frozen form, knocking his nose into hard muscle. Pain burned his eyes with tears from the impact. He gingerly rubbed his nose as he looked up. Severus was glaring at him. If looks could kill, Harry was sure to be six-feet under by now.

"You may be an adult Potter but do not think yourself too old for a good paddling," Severus's voice was low but his voice carried a challenge despite volume.

Challenge accepted. "I never expected you to be into that kind of kink, professor, but then again, I should have. You know, considering how you enjoy punishing bad children." Harry kept the smug smile from erupting, but inside, it was shining. The obsidian orbs of his mentor momentarily widened before slitting in his rage. It was worth it, Harry thought as he was smacked over the backside of his head.

"Ouch," he groaned as he rubbed his injury.

"Mouthing off, Potter. Challenge me again and a smack to the head will not satisfy my urge to punish you," Severus sneered before stalking off down the corridor. Harry could not help the smile on his lips. Yes, very worth it, he thought as he followed after the raven-haired Potion's master.

HPSSHPSS

Dinner was uneventful aside from the many winks and smile from the ginger waitress. Harry had noticed when she came by with their food, Severus gave her a particularly nasty glare before she departed.

When they arrived back in the room, Severus was in a foul mood. Harry could usually sense when the man was at his worst. He sat down, quietly eying the man.

"Stop your infuriating staring Potter," Severus growled.

Harry was not put off and merely rested backward on his hands. "Why the foul mood, Severus? I ate as I was told."

"Oh do shut up Potter," the man articulated in frustration. Harry was slightly taken aback by the man's response. He expected either silence or redirection. In his interest, he stood up and walked the short distance. Severus's eyes did not leave his own as he traveled over to where Severus sat and took a seat beside him. The air felt tense as they sat side by side.

"Why are you really here Severus?" Harry once more asked the question he had been longing to know. It was clear that Severus was aware of his affections. It was clear that the older man was not completely put off by them as he had made advances even if in play. Harry was perplexed by every contradicting statement and movement the older wizard made. What was really going on in that older wizard's mind?

Severus was looking at Harry with his usual stoic expression but there was an emotion that was dancing in the man's eyes like building flames. The stark raven locks hid away a good portion of the pale flesh but those eyes were all the more intensified by the flesh they contrasted. Harry was mesmerized and almost missed the spark before lips covered his own and a tongue dominated his unsuspecting mouth. He gasped as the heat filling him went straight to his groin. What in the bloody heavens was happening?! Harry's eyes were wide with shock as his lips were tasted by the man of his desires.

He must be dreaming, he thought quickly as he sat there frozen. He did not move for fear that he would wake from this dream. He did not remember falling asleep at any point. Did he fall asleep as soon as they got back to the rooms? Was he that exhausted? 'I did spend all morning looking for Leprechaun gold' Harry thought quietly as teeth nipped at his lower lip. He closed his eyes as the sensation overwhelmed his virgin sensitivity. Finally, Severus pulled away. Harry was left wide eyed and confused as the older wizard stood and disappeared into the lavatory.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow! What amazing reviewers I have! I am very grateful to those of you who reviewed and continued to encourage me to write. I love all of you. Enjoy!

**Warning**: Contains mild sexual content between to male characters.

**To Protect**

_Chapter Three_

Just how long had Harry sat, frozen and completely unable to function, before he was able to slowly start his brain once more? It had not been a dream – that was made clear by the pain now throbbing in his arm after several pinches he had delivered to himself. Standing from the other man's bed, hearing the soft sound of the shower running, Harry made his way to the side of room he had previously designated as his own.

Severus was a man who did not do things on a whim. Every movement, action was carefully calculated and carried out in a methodical and precise manner. Harry had watched the potion-maker time and time again, claiming it a passing interest, as hands wrapped around ladle and stirred contents unknown in a beautiful swirl of movement devoid of hesitation. Yes, Harry was quite knowledgeable on the man he had over the past year spent a good amount of time secretly watching – claiming his overall interest in all matters Severus Snape were merely because he had been interested in the man who had once held a flame for his mother and had protected him all his years at Hogwarts from the shadows.

Harry had spent a good deal of time convincing himself that what he felt for the other man was merely an uncontrollable interest.

And now, Harry was beyond the realm of confusion as he tossed aside his bedding and hid himself beneath the cover of it. Should he pursue the man for answers or was it all simply a way to redirect his attention from the current circumstance they found themselves in? Was it all another ploy to shut him up?

The door clicked causing Harry to stiffen in his hiding place. Sure, he was acting juvenile by hiding, but he had little choice. He had no courage to face the man. He heard the soft padding of footsteps that reached the bed at the other side of the room. Harry held his breath without realizing as his heart thrummed deeply in his chest. The room darkened instantly and the sounds of bedding being turned down and then slid into finally faded into silence. Harry let out the breath he had been holding. Disappointment bellied though he told himself it was a feeling of relief after the close encounter. Harry was still stiff but after several long minutes of silence, he relaxed in his cocoon.

He would not be sleeping tonight; he reserved himself to it. It was the slow feeling of being dragged deep into a pool of water before he realized he had.

Dark faces, riddled with terror. Flashes of green light zinged through the air around him like electrical current. He felt his body bound by invisible bindings. He could hear the cries around him; their voices were ringing in his ears as he fought his bindings. There before him, Severus sat with blood draining from a wound in his neck inflicted by Nagini, and Harry was powerless to save him. He screamed for the man as light faded from those dark eyes.

"Severus!" Harry cried out as hot tears trailed from the sides of his eyes.

"For Merlin's sake, Potter," Severus was grumbling as he shook Harry's shoulder. "What are you screaming for?"

"You're alive," Harry breathed in disbelief.

"Yes, though you may not be in moments if you do not explain your reason for screaming my name in the middle of the night," Severus growled impatiently. Harry could see the man was pale – well, paler than normal – and there was a concern in his eyes that Harry would have rejoiced in if he was not so relieved to just see the man alive.

"You were dying," Harry said as his tears renewed.

"You suffered a night terror," Severus responded evenly. "As you can see with your very own eyes, I am neither dead nor dying."

"Yeah," he finally whispered. He wiped the residual tears before gazing up at the man. "Sorry about that sir."

Severus did not respond, merely pushed a potion into Harry's face, and with a flick, Harry was being forced to swallow. "A Dreamless draught Mister Potter. You will be taking them every evening starting tomorrow, is that understood? My sleep is not an activity in which I will allow your insufferable night terrors to interrupt."

Though the words were biting, he could hear the subtle concern in the man's voice. Whether he was merely creating it in his head, he vaguely wondered if Severus was worried. Shaking away his thoughts, he nodded his understanding.

"I will take it without fail so as not to disturb your precious beauty sleep," Harry taunted.

Surprisingly, Severus snorted in amusement before leaving him.

HPSSHPSS

"Bloody little tiny man wearing green overalls," Harry mumbled as the Leprechaun sent a particularly nasty hex at him. He shielded it while Severus immediately returned. The little man was brought down and immobilized finally, and they took their prize. After returning to the inn, Harry was happy to wash away the earlier fight and gather his belongings. They would be returning to Hogwarts under the explicit cover of continuing the potion, but Harry was told he would be in the present be staying with Severus in his quarters.

"You will remain in my area of vision until we have sorted out that you are no longer in danger," Severus said as they finally landed from the portkey on Hogwarts grounds. "I believe another attempt will be made. You are not to be anywhere without my presence."

"I cannot stay hidden and protected my entire life, Severus." Harry was walking briskly towards the school alongside the taller, raven-haired wizard. He shifted his gaze to the other man. "I need you to trust me to take care of things if I were to be alone."

"I do not trust you can," Severus replied simply.

"Then who do you suspect," Harry asked.

"Another time, Potter."

Just as they were arriving, Henry Ginley, a professor who had joined on staff at Hogwarts at the same time as Harry, walked up to him with his usual smile. The taller man was giant in both girth and height. He was coach to the Gryffindor quidditch team and currently arm wrestling champion at the school. Harry was sure the bigger man could easily take down more than an arm. They had been rather close since they shared many common interests, and Henry oddly reminded Harry of Ron. The man had brilliant blue eyes that glittered every time he laughed; he had similarly unmanageable red hair, but was tan from constant interaction in the sunlight. He was easily six foot two, but was only a hair shorter than Severus who was by far the tallest among all of the teachers (save for Hagrid who had them all beat with his eight feet height).

"Harry," Henry said as they entered the Hogwarts main entrance. "Where did you go off to? You and I missed a wizard's chess match."

"Ah," Harry laughed in reply. "I had forgotten. Sorry."

"He was otherwise occupied with an errand," Severus cut in sharply.

"Oh hello Professor Snape," Henry said unfazed. "You're looking as dark and gloomy as ever."

Severus's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Some of us cannot be as idiotically blissful all of the time as you are, Professor Ginsley."

"Awe, that's kind of you to say," Henry responded using one of his trademark sideways grins. Harry could not help the resulting laugh.

"Professor Potter," Severus interrupted his giggling with a stern voice. "We cannot waste anymore time with imbeciles. We need to begin our task immediately."

"Oh, can I help?" Henry followed as Harry was whisked away by an infuriated potion's master.

Severus halted and turned with blazing eyes. "That will not be necessary. You will create more work with your clumsiness and oversized body mass."

"Oh," Henry replied sheepishly. Harry felt for the other man, but he did not disagree with Severus on this point. Henry often meant well, and on a broom, he could dance along the winds with grace, but he was clumsy and prone to mishap in any other setting. He gave his friend a sympathetic look before he was dragged off to Severus's rooms.

"Must you always be so forthright with your insults," Harry grumbled as he yanked his arm out of the other man's grasp. "He only meant well."

"You will no longer associate yourself with Ginley," Severus hissed. After leading Harry into the rooms, he turned on him with eyes that demanded obedience. They were eyes that he had once feared as a student, however not now as he straightened up and returned the gaze.

"And your reason for this sudden demand?"

"He is not to be trusted," Severus replied cryptically.

"How is he not trustworthy, Severus?"

"Do not challenge me Potter," Severus growled as he closed the distance between them. "You may believe you know everything there is to experience, but you are sorely mistaken in that belief. You are ignorant and insufferably trusting to those who are even the slightest kind to you."

"Is that so." Harry's temper flared. "I do trust which is something that you are incapable of, Severus."

"We are not discussing my abilities Potter," Severus was nearly spitting in rage. "You will cut off all association to Ginley or suffer my punishment."

"You are not my guardian. I am free to associate to whomever I wish. I do not understand without a proper explanation for your distaste of Henry..."

"Henry," Severus repeated with sarcasm. "I wonder, is your confidence in him founded on a connection of the flesh?"

"A connection of the what?!" Harry yelled.

"So you are acquainted with the intimacy two men can behold," Severus was now barely a hairsbreadth away. Harry was reminded of their previous kiss and could not help the flutter of butterfly wings now wrecking havoc on his stomach. "Did he advise you while you opened your legs and moaned, Potter? I assume he wrapped you up in kindness and took your virginity whilst whispering sweet nothings."

Confusion besought Harry's features followed closely by anger. He balled his fists and stared the man directly in answering challenge. "I am a virgin!"

Severus lost the flicker of anger in his eyes before he recovered and grasped Harry's defiantly tipped chin. Fingers curled around and imbedded in his flesh.

"Are you willing to prove it?"

"Prove it..."

"Prove your chastity Mister Potter."

"For what reason?!" Harry jerked out of the grasp and backwards stepped a few paces. "How did the argument take such a dramatic turn. What the bloody hell does my virginity have to do with anything concerning Henry."

Severus's eyes sparked at the intimate use of the other man's name. "You are unguarded around Ginley. You have lost your ability to sense out his deception."

"Meaning," Harry finally captured what Severus was implying. "Henry is the spy?!"

Severus did not answer but merely looked onward at Harry with arms crossed arrogantly against his chest.

"Impossible," Harry whispered. Then he was yelling, "Henry has been nothing but a support to me since I started here!"

"And thus able to be under your good graces," Severus offered coolly. "Have you not heard the muggle saying, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer,' Mister Potter? Ginley has only become your friend in order to carry out your assassination."

"Impossible," Harry repeated.

"This was the reason I was unwilling to share the identity of the assassin," Severus said mostly to himself rather than a trembling Harry still heated with denial.

"There must be a mistake," Harry continued. "I can do some investigating..."

"You will not," Severus seethed. "You will only endanger yourself further. Leave the investigating to the Order."

"I must absolve Henry," he was whispering it to himself before his upper arms were roughly grabbed tightly.

"Potter," Severus called to him. Harry was muttering as he thought through who else the assassin could possibly be. Henry had been nothing but a good friend to him. The late nights playing wizard's chest; the many play sessions of quidditch; they would often sit by the fire and enjoy conversation until the early hours of the morning. He was his "fated mate" as he called him often when they were sharing a laugh about how their friendship could have been epic in their school years.

"Potter," Severus repeated a bit more deafeningly. Harry dragged his eyes away from their unseeing place on the floor. "We will work through this together. You must trust that I will figure out the truth."

"Why?" Harry finally asked. "Why are you doing this? I am nothing to you. Why did you kiss me? Why are you protecting me..." Harry felt his emotions flooding his body and not often prone to crying, but the tears left rebelliously from his eyes any way. "Answer me," Harry pleaded through his tears. "Why do you persist when you know fully of my feelings for you? Are they a joke to you...a misplaced adolescent crush? If they were, I would have been long rid of them...so why...why can I not rid myself of them!"

Severus was watching him with a conflicted gaze. Harry let his shoulders shake with his devastation. His vision was blurred by the continued anguish leaving his eyes. "Why is it that I am the only one who does not deserve to be loved in return...why can I not have anything for myself...who-" His monolgue was silenced by lips covering his own. Arms wrapped him up tightly into an embrace, and his mouth was pried open by a seeking tongue. He was moaning and clinging to the older wizard, returning the kiss with his inexperienced eagerness.

They tasted sweet, like caramel and honey-sweetened tea. Every movement of soft lips against his own sent jolts of sensation to run the length of his spine. He could not think, only feel as he continued to match the other as best he could. Curling his fingers into the material of the taller wizard's cloak, he stood on the tips of his toes to press their mouths closer still. He was roughly jerked upwards and slammed in the wall just behind him, the heat of their arousal pressed hard between them. As he shifted his hips, he heard an answering hiss from Severus before he was being assaulted along the column of his neck.

Harry had never dreamed that anything could feel quite so amazing as the feeling of lips sliding and tongues colliding; he was barely able to comprehend the resulting pleasure that was coursing over him like a warm bath. His skin felt like it was on fire and burned the places Severus's lips touched. He was breathing heavily and moaning in a voice he could barely recognize. Nothing could have prepared him for this. No dream had ever come close to the way Severus made him feel.

It was fast and hot for minutes before he started to regain control. He was breathing heavily as he pushed at Severus, stopping the assault of tongues and lips. "We can't," he said breathlessly. "Stop distracting me and answer my questions..."

"Was it not clear," Severus was composed, but his chest was rising and falling with great effort as they were practically glued together against the wall. "I am not the sort of individual that would simply seek pleasure where I could find it."

"How should I know," Harry accused. "I know next to nothing what you would and would not do. Until a few days ago, I had no idea that you were even similarly attracted to men. I mean, man. I mean...I don't know what I'm saying." Harry pushed Severus from himself, farther this time, and escaped from his pleasure prison.

"I have an affection for both genders," Severus offered conversationally. "However, I do not affiliate myself to one or the other."

"How lovely," Harry replied sarcastically.

"Do I detect jealousy Potter?"

"It's Harry," he replied angrily. "Considering we were snogging until just a minute ago, you should at least address my given name."

"Harry," Severus whispered as he once more closed the distance. "Have you not dated women as well?"

"Well," Harry started hesitantly. "I've never...well, you know."

Severus was smirking. It was the closest Harry had ever seen to a smile from the other man. "Oh? And pray tell, what do I know?"

"You arrogant prat," Harry groaned as he pushed at the solid torso in front of him. Severus, however, did not budge. Instead, the man grew impossibly close and nipped at the lobe of Harry's ear. A jolt of electricity renewed his arousal. "Why are you protecting me?"

"Are you a broken record Potter?"

"Harry."

"Harry," Severus repeated irritably. "We will begin the potion. Follow me."

"Is ignoring me or snogging me a defense to ward off my questions, Severus?"

"I am merely a very impatient man," Severus threw back as he strode ahead. "Come along, _Harry._"

HPSSHPSS

It felt like a well played game of cat and mouse with Severus. When Harry believed he was gaining an inch, Severus would plow through several feet ahead, furthering their distance. Harry was left with more questions and very little answers. Concentrating on grinding the ingredients, he set to preparing for their brewing. Severus was at his best when focused, and Harry strayed a time or two to watch the tall wizard's nimble fingers dance over the ingredients and tenderly set to adding them to the now bubbling cauldron.

"We will break for an hour," Severus finally announced. They had been brewing almost half the day already. Harry was sore all throughout his body and in good need of a tea break. Harry idly made his way over to the sofa and collapsed down into it without any thought to grace. He relaxed immediately into the cushions, relishing the comfort they gave to his sore limbs. Brewing was strenuous. Harry was a little the wiser to his colleagues persistent foul mood.

Kicking up his feet, he watched as a tray popped from no where to rest on a table just before him.

"Mind explaining why you are ruining my perfectly good sofa with your dirty, unkempt shoes, Potter?"

"Harry," he said smiling. "And I thought it added a nice touch."

"Dirt adds a nice touch," Severus questioned.

"Well sometimes things are just pure and clean, you need to dirty them." Harry grinned up at the older man who was now hovering above.

"Indeed," the answering spark in the older wizard's eyes went straight to Harry's groin. Ignoring it, he threw his arms above him and stretched out his body, his shirt shifting and exposing the defined abdominal muscles beneath. Severus's eyes strayed for a little too long to the exposed patch of flesh before he sat down in a chair and went about serving himself a cup of tea. 'One point to Harry,' he thought grinning before he poured himself a glass.

Harry was not sure what their relationship could be classified as, but one thing was for sure, Severus was holding back a good deal of information. Harry was no match for a spy; he knew it would take a severely strong drink or a long stand off, but he would get his answers. This battle was not over yet; not by a long shot.

They continued brewing into the evening. Harry was at the end of his endurance when Severus finally told him that they would have several hours until the next ingredient. Harry once more sank into the welcoming couch.

Round two. Harry stretched out onto the couch, arm bent underneath his head to pillow it, and stomach once more exposed. He closed his eyes, feigning sleep as he heard the soft thumps of vials being moved around on a desk behind him. Resting his other hand atop an exposed pelvic bone, Harry deepened his breathing. He heard the soft ascent of footsteps before they stalled in front of the couch.

"Seduction requires sexual appeal and experience, Potter."

Harry breathed out deeply and peeked through a single eye. "Its Harry."

The resulting half-smirk had him boldly smiling in return. He groaned and then covered his stomach while sitting up.

"What exactly are you intent on with this charade, _Harry._"

"Oh who knows," he replied noncommittally.

Severus grunted in reply as he sat down in the chair beside the sofa and conjured a plate of cakes and tea. Harry had discovered that the most feared Potion's professor had a bit of a sweet tooth. He would always add honey or sugared milk to his tea and snack on some sort of cookie or cake. Harry found that discovery quite endearing. It was a cute side that no one was aware of save for a select few close to the man.

Harry sipped gingerly at his tea as he focused his attentions on the man before him once more.

"What makes you believe Henry is the assassin?"

"Am I not to have a moment's of peace without you bombarding me with inane questions?"

"Nope," Harry replied with a smirk and crossed his arms against his chest. "Snogging will not win this round. You might as well fess up, Severus. I am onto your tactics."

"I wonder," Severus said while standing and closing the distance. He rested his hands on both sides of Harry's head, grasping the backside of the couch and pinning him to the spot. "Have me figured out, do you? I assure you, I am not an easy man to best even at my weakest."

Harry had miscalculated his naivety. His heart began to thump wildly, his eyes grew heavy with lust at the close proximity, and he was in danger of throwing all his previous questions to the wind for a single touch of those intoxicating lips.

"Giving into carnal urges already," Severus taunted. "My, my, you really are a slave to your pleasure, Mister Potter."

"What about you?" Harry contended as he ran his fingers along the exposed collarbone of his mentor. He felt the answering shiver as his fingers danced over the man's pulsating jugular to run the line of that strong jaw he had been craving to feel. Clean shaven. As expected of a man devoid of fault in appearance. Obsidian depths blazed as he removed his fingers and smirked in victory. "Seems I am not the only one that is a slave to his carnal urges."

Severus straightened and readjusted his clothing before sitting back in his previous seat. He eyed Harry carefully before taking a small drink of his tea.

"It was quite a bit of time before I had substantial evidence to suspect him. He is stealthier than I gave him credit for," Severus began. "He has been gradually breaking down the wards on your rooms which was the first indicator it was a person you held in confidence. It would seem his weekly meetings in your rooms was to eventually break down the wards entirely so that he could enter undetected to slip you the poison. He was hasty and made a mistake of placing it in your water. We were lucky to recover it. While it bears not evidence, I was able to place charms to detect it within several feet of myself."

"Is that why you were hovering over me the last several weeks?" Harry asked. He had been aware of Severus so it was quite noticeable when the man seemed to be everywhere. A part of him had attributed to his attraction to the man; he thought his feet would send him where ever the other man might be. Well at least that explained a few things.

Harry was not ready to believe that Henry was the assassin, but if Severus was anything, it was thorough; thus, he could not discount what the man said. He sighed and threw his head backwards over the top of couch. Betrayal. It was a scary word. It was, however, a word he was quite experienced with.

"Until I have gathered enough evidence to convict him and turn him over to the Ministry, we must sit by."

"You mean, I must stay here, with you, until the Order has enough to convict him? What about my classes?"

"After I have brewed this antidote, you will carry it with you at all times. Only then may you return to your lessons. I will still require you to stay within my rooms as your wards have been broken, and it will take time to re-ward."

"Bloody fantastic," Harry groaned. Whatever was going on between them, Harry hardly believed that there was any returning form of affection. Severus had a distaste of his father and a love for his mother that had lasted him years upon years of guilt. Harry doubted the man could ever fall in love with him. Harry was unable to deny his feelings any longer; any longer in the explicit company of Severus, and he was sure to give himself over body and soul. Harry was broken; he did not deserve love and affection. He was broken and unclean.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Again, thank you so much to my reviewers. I really was spoiled with such awesome responses to the story. It really motivates a person to continue writing, so here is another installment (even though I am running a fever and currently bundled in my comforter). This chapter is extra juicy, juicy!

**Warning**: Contains mature sexual content between to male characters.

**To Protect**

_Chapter Four_

Harry watched the simmer and evaluated the potion's color. It was truly amazing what difference Severus made. The man was purely a genius brewer, and despite his worries, Harry was actually enjoying himself as they stood side by side.

The clock chimed for lunch. Harry ignored the rings, eyes focused heavily on the bubbling cauldron before him.

"We will break for an hour," Severus broke the silence with his deep, silky baritone. Harry's skin crawled. He wanted to ignore the feelings, that until now, he had pushed deep down inside himself. Brewing had allowed a sort of haven from them. He did not think, only did as he was told, and it was a pleasant and easy atmosphere.

Harry was making his way to his rooms when the deep voice broke his stride.

"Harry," Severus called out. "You will be joining me for lunch."

Harry inhaled deeply and pivoted to give the man a glance. "I really am not all that hungry, Severus. I'll just retire to my room for a bit."

"You will eat," Severus's voice was low and commanding. Eyes glittered dangerously at Harry in an unspoken challenge. Harry let out another breath before nodding. It was not worth the battle that often ensued if he refused. "You may rest immediately following."

"Yeah," Harry replied as he took a seat on the couch and munched on a bit of biscuit already laid out.

"You have proven quite skilled," Severus stated conversationally. "You are improving as well as quick to following instruction. As I loathe to admit it, I may have been mistaken about your aptitude with potion-making."

Harry had almost lost his hold on his tea. "A compliment by the great Severus Snape? Too many of those and my head may swell..."

"If that is even possible. Your head is by far the most swollen out of anyone I have the misfortune to be acquainted with, Mister Potter."

"Oh, you give me a run for my money, Sev," Harry taunted using the muggle saying; he quite liked how Severus would understand and respond in kind when he did. The man's eyes darkened at the use of a pet name. 'Oh sweet victory,' Harry thought smugly.

"I will strive to avoid future acknowledgments of your skill set as I have been reminded time and time again it is not worth the effort or headache." Severus was sipping gingerly at his tea while gazing at the dancing flames in the fireplace. Despite the coldness of their words, the banter was in good humor. Harry almost forgot who he might be speaking with if it was not entirely evident in the build and intimidating air the man carried with him everywhere he went.

Harry finished a good bit of his sandwich and stretched out over the sofa as the silence continued. He knew Severus was a man of little conversation, however, it was a silence that was almost comforting as they sat in that sitting room. Before he could catch himself, his eyes drifted close.

He was vaguely aware of the brush of fingertips against his brow, brushing aside his fringe. However, he slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Potter," a voice called out in agitation.

Harry shifted and slowly opened his eyes to the taller man hovering over the side of the sofa. He gave a sideways grin. "Hello professor," he greeted as he stretched out like a cat after a long day of lazing in the sunlight.

"Do you intend to spend the entire day sleeping like a very small version of a drooling troll in my sitting room?" It was not a question. Harry smiled sheepishly before sitting up and gazing at the clock on the mantel. Merlin! He had been asleep for several hours. He jumped up and looked over to the potion that was simmering.

"The potion is brewing as planned," Severus replied coolly. "It is in the final stages. Two more days of brewing, and I will be free of you from my quarters at least during the daylight."

There was a heaviness that settled in Harry at the mention of this. He had wanted nothing more than to return to his students and lessons, but the time he had spent with Severus had been...a sort of happiness for him. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was undeniably attracted to the man in a way that had him giddy from seeing the other wizard's face or hearing the usual quip about his inadequacies.

Deciding he had spent enough time lazing about, Harry took his place next to the potion, reading over the next several steps and adding a bit of unicorn horn. Severus had lightly marked each step that had been completed in the time he had been asleep.

He turned the ladle counterclockwise three full turns and then rested the ladle. A sultry voice teased the rim of his left ear. Hot puffs of breath and the presence of a large body had Harry stiffening.

"Are you disappointed to be unable to spend your entire day in my company, Harry?" Harry was as stiff as a board against the seductive words. He did his best to comprehend them and create a retort but was startled out of his thoughts when hands slid beneath the cover of his shirt and skimmed the flesh of his hips. "You have never been able to hide your emotions from your face. It is always clear what you are thinking or feeling." The hands glided over his skin, teasing the rim of his trousers.

"Severus..." Harry was finally able to manage. "T-too close," he groaned as his body began to react in ways he was less than proud of. Why did he have to be so bloody sensitive to that voice?! He recoiled from the touch, only to press himself right up against the hard body behind him. The heat was instantaneous and sent a wash of warmth over him. Who was he kidding? He was a slave to his pleasure; every man was, especially those who only had tastes of it until now.

His skin was crawling where the man touched; those fingers ignited hot pathways all over his lower abdomen. For Merlin, Harry could no longer find a fight within him as a mouth attached to his tilted neck. He was breathing, as well as one could when you were being touched within an inch of your life. Harry was turned violently, his lips blanketed by more experienced ones, and ravished until his body was a pool of jelly clinging desperately to the other man to retain any sort of grounding.

The kiss was by far the most fevered of the ones they had had up until now. It felt as if he was being claimed as completely as one could be with each friction of lips and tongue. It was bloody incredible. Harry could not remember his reasoning for resisting to begin with.

Hands clawed at his clothing, discarding his shirt, and then roaming over the newly exposed flesh they found there. Harry was moaning uncontrollably; if he had been in the right mind, he would have been ashamed of the sounds he was making at the mere touch of the other man.

But as if jolted out of his craze, Severus stopped and pushed Harry away from him. They stood, inches away, breathing heavily and unable to say or do anything further. It was not a rejection. Severus rushed by him and immediately turned the potion three turns and added a bit more unicorn horn. Harry felt the bubbles rise and started to laugh; it was the hardest he had laughed in a good while.

"What is so humorous Potter?"

"Harry," he reminded before continuing. "Its just...only you...you would be the only man I have ever known to disregard his passion to make sure his potion was not botched."

"This potion is too valuable to allow it to be botched," Severus replied in a slightly irritated tone.

"Then why did you touch me knowing it could hinder it?"

Severus had lost all emotion in his face. Harry felt the smile return. 'Yes, victory is amazingly sweet,' he thought to himself as he sat down on the sofa. They had another hour until the potion needed to be stirred. He would bask in his victory like the Gryffindor he was. Harry could not quite attribute the man's actions to something akin to liking, but it did seem that there was an attraction there.

HPSSHPSS

The next two days passed without incident of any kind. Harry and Severus had remain both civil and professional. Maybe his questions scared the older wizard. Harry did doubt that however. Severus Snape was scared of nothing and no one. He would be thinking too highly of himself if he truly believed he could intimidate the ex-Death Eater. No, he was creating illusions in his head in order to come to terms with his very one-sided growing affection for the raven-haired, sourpuss of a Potion's professor.

After bottling a few vials of the antidote, Severus commanded Harry keep it on his person at all given hours of the day. He was told in explicit detail how to administer the antidote, and what the signs were of being poisoned. Harry felt very much schooled over the expanse of that hour he was lectured. He was taught the charm for detecting the poison, but was told it would not localize where the poison was administered. Harry felt worn by the end of the discussion.

When he arrived in the great hall for their first morning back, Severus was seated next to him, and Harry's water had already been poured and handed to him by the time he took his seat.

"You will give the students the wrong idea," Harry whispered to the older wizard.

"Since when did I care for the student body's opinion of me, Professor Potter?"

Harry sat back slightly. The man had a point. Before he could contemplate the matter further, Henry took a seat beside him and let out a deep breath.

"I see you are still alive, mate." He teased as he set to piling his plate. The big man was all smiles as they sat beside each other. Harry was not sure as to Henry's true involvement, but changing his attitude suddenly would send red flags.

"Yeah," he smiled. "That potion nearly did me in."

"I bet," Henry said with a wiggle of his brows. "Or was it the company you were forced to keep?" he whispered suggestively. Harry almost laughed out loud, forgetting that Henry was under suspicion, but was able to catch himself and nod appropriately.

"Could be."

Harry was startled and nearly forced out of his chair as a large hand covered and clasped his thigh, squeezing it tightly. Throwing a sideways glare, he cleared his throat and readjusted in his seat, trying his best to dispel the hand. The rebellious hand merely traveled upwards close to his nether regions, eliciting an entirely different sort of reaction. Harry's body rebelled against him, welcoming the familiar warmth, and rising to the occasion...literally.

Harry was tense as Henry went on beside him, unaware of his battle beneath the cover of the table.

"Some of the students gossiped that you had eloped," Henry spoke matter-of-factually. "While others maintain that you were kidnapped and found only yesterday."

"That second rumor is probably closest to the truth," he said while trying to keep his voice steady. He threw his mentor another glare, who was unfazed and merely turned his head in interest.

"So how did it go?" Henry asked quickly.

"Pretty well I suppose," Harry replied, keeping his answers short. The hand was now rubbing him through his trousers, and he was completely mortified as his breath hitched; his belly tightened and he held back a moan as the pleasure rippled through him. Merlin, Severus was so talented with his hands in every possible way. He let out a very soft moan as Severus cupped the underside of his straining bulge.

Henry glanced at him, and Harry shook his head while forcing a small chuckle. "Guess I'm just a bit tired." He caught the small upturn of Severus's mouth, and his stomach dropped. The bloody sadist!

"I believe it is my win," Severus whispered as he removed his hand. Harry was both grateful and disappointed when his lap was free from the assault. His erection was straining within the confines of his trousers, and he was sure that he would have to sit a good while until it settled.

HPSSHPSS

The students were as inquisitive as ever – even more so actually. Harry did his best to answer their questions, pertaining to the lesson that is, with as much focus as he could muster, but his head was drifting all day to a certain hated Potion's professor. After the last student left, Harry sunk into his chair and covered his face with his hands.

He was not some pubescent boy; he should not be spending every waking hour thinking about Severus. It was neither good for his students or his heart. He groaned to himself before he heard a resounding chuckle from the doorway. Slightly hopeful, he looked up; he felt disappointment and alarm belly as Henry strode into the classroom. He had almost forgotten; Henry would frequently visit when their lessons were through for the day.

"Hello Harry," the tall man said before coming up beside him. "Looks like you had quite the day. Suppose my invitation will be in good timing then."

"Oh?" Harry said as he feigned interest.

"Shall we have a game tonight? I miss you beating me." Henry chuckled at his own joke and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "What do you say? Same place, same time?"

"Uh," Harry articulated lamely. "Can't."

Henry's smile dropped as well as the hand. He came around Harry and leaned into the desk before him. "Why not?"

"Busy," Harry replied quickly. "I am helping Sev- uh, Professor Snape with some potion's Madam Pomfrey has requested."

"Didn't you just spend the entirety of the week doing a favor for that grumpy old man? Just tell him you made plans and we'll have our usual game." Harry was suddenly aware of just how big the other man was. Rusty brown hair flew out in every which direction; brilliantly ocean blue eyes that were currently laced with a seriousness that made his skin crawl; powerful muscles, defined under a pressed white button-down, that could easily best his strength a hundredfold. Henry was certainly overwhelming now that Harry was aware of the possibility of betrayal.

"I really can't," he said losing some of his smile in which he had plastered to his face to appear more normal. "I promised."

"Alright," Henry finally said. His eyes were reading Harry – testing his resolve. Suddenly, the man bent forward and their faces were inches apart. "Tomorrow then."

Harry was holding his breath without realizing. He breathed out and shook his head once more. "I was away a while so I really..."

"What are you not telling me Harry?" Henry placed his hands on the arms of Harry's desk chair. Suddenly, Harry felt imprisoned by them. He had slid his hand to his wand within his pocket but would only use it if absolutely necessary.

"Pardon the intrusion," a voice hissed dangerously behind the large man. Harry felt the relief course through him. Severus's heels clicked on the stone as he entered. "I did not realize that you were in that sort of relationship."

Henry straightened and turned on Severus with a fury of his own. "What are you making Harry do? What happened while you two holed up for an entire week?"

"I do not believe that is any of your business, Mister Ginley." Severus was coolly striding over to them. He passed the seething man and took his place beside Harry. Electricity ran chaotic in the air surrounding them as the two men locked gazes.

"It is my business," Henry stated. "Harry and I are mates. If he's being bullied, I will not hesitate to bring that person down."

"Bullied," Harry repeated with astonishment.

"I assure you," Severus did not miss a step as he replied almost instantly. "If Professor Potter was being threatened in any way, it would not be my hand." Severus's eyes were powerful; Harry was entranced once he had gazed upwards at them. The man was truly a specimen of intimidation. Harry did not miss how Henry had stepped backwards slightly at the menacing words.

Something felt amiss, however. Henry's actions and words did not align with a traitor. Harry was almost convinced there had to be a mistake. Harry idly wondered if it was wishful thinking as the battle continued for several minutes.

"Potter," a voice called to him. He looked up and noticed that Henry was no where in the room.

"Where did Henry go?"

"More importantly, why are you allowing yourself to be open to these sort of occurrences. Are you an absolute imbecile Potter? I strictly forbid it that you see that man, and on the first day you are back to good friends without the least bit of hesitation." Severus was angry; it showed in the wrinkles darkly lined in his brows. He was hovering over Harry, raging and impatient. Harry found his temper, though he kept his voice low.

"It is called acting," Harry said angrily. "I was merely caught in a memory lapse. I had forgotten he would visit often to my classroom after the end of lessons. However, I cannot avoid him forever. He will grow suspicious if I were to suddenly cut off all communication. I need to maintain the appearance of our friendship."

"Out of the question," Severus growled. "You will only endanger yourself by doing so. I should have requested a longer temporary leave of absence."

"So I could hide forever?" Harry stood up and pushed the tall wizard to the side. He stalked forward, closing the door to the classroom, and locked it with a soft click. "We need me to be here in order to gather the evidence. If it really is Henry as you say, then he will notice if I were to suddenly stop seeing him, and it would alert him to what we know."

"It is not worth the risk," Severus replied evenly. He crossed his arms against his chest as if rejecting the suggestion with his entire being.

"Why, Severus? Because I might lose my life? Well it is not like this has not been the case in the past," Harry said gently. "I know that we cannot move further if not for the information he can provide to the Ministry. If we were to know what he knows..."

"It is not a risk I am willing to take!" Severus was shouting. Harry had never once seen the man lose it over such an issue. He was taken aback and silenced almost instantly. Why was Severus so affected by this? Why would it matter if Harry was to be used in this? Harry walked the short distance to the man and threw up a silencing charm on the room.

"What is going on..." he asked sternly. "What are you not telling me Severus?"

Severus was silently glaring at him. Harry's heart was in his throat as he took another step forward. "What is all this Severus? I cannot understand any of it. Why are you protecting me when you understand that I have the current tools to protect myself? Why are you spending so much time ensuring that I do not meet at all with Henry?"

"I was merely the best ch-"

"Do not give me that load of bollocks, Severus. You and I both know that it is deeper than that," Harry said has he swallowed the hard lump in his throat. "Is this to do with your guilt involving my mother?"

Severus looked absolutely stunned as soon as the words left Harry's mouth. Then, the man was incredibly angry that Harry had mind to flee. His feet carried him backwards as he was pursued by the seething Potion's master.

"You give me much more credit than I am deserving of, Potter." Severus growled as Harry painted himself to the door. "I am not a kind man."

Harry was breathless as Severus closed in on him like a predator to its prey. He could feel the incredible power feeding off the older wizard into the air around them. It felt so hot, so dark. He had regretted his inability to allow things to rest. He had regretted upsetting the man. This was Severus Snape, ex-Death Eater, and most feared among those teaching at Hogwarts.

"You are naively persistent," Severus continued as they finally stopped with no where else to go. "What is it that you want from me? Love? Affection? Friendship? I do not understand what you mean by prying into my every action as if it will give way to some sort of understanding. I am not kind. I am a very unkind, selfish man, Potter. I am undeserving of your portrayed image. I will not give you everything you so desire because I am incapable of such a task."

It was several minutes before Severus left him, but he suddenly wanted to crawl into a ball and disappear. Harry slid along the door as soon as it shut and let the tears fall from his eyes. What had he expected? He knew better than anyone that Severus could never love him; no one could ever love him. He was undeserving; he was tainted.

"_Freak," Vernon yelled as he threw him into the cupboard. "You are a stain in my home and better off dead. If you knew what was best, you would kill yourself and save us all the trouble."_

"Save everyone the trouble," Harry whispered to the empty room. He had gotten ahead of himself and took Severus's actions as if they had meaning behind them. He had thought, perhaps, he may eventually find someone that could love him.

HPSSHPSS

Harry was unable to return to Severus's quarters right away, so he walked the grounds absently.

"Harry!" Harry was jerked by his upper arm. He turned his head slowly, unable to be bothered to do anything quickly. Henry was slightly out of breath as he held onto Harry's upper arm. "Where have you—what's wrong Harry? Have you been crying?" Henry was holding him by both arms, his face filled with concern. Harry watched him through glazed eyes, vaguely wondering why Henry's forehead was covered in sweat.

"I'm just tired," he responded mildly.

"Come with me," Henry said while dragging Harry along. Harry could not be bothered to care as he followed blindly. Henry took him to his personal quarters, his hand clasped firmly but gently on his upper arm as he pulled him along.

He forced Harry down onto the sofa in the sitting room, conjuring a tray of tea and biscuits, before sitting beside the slightly catatonic man.

"What happened?" Henry asked firmly. "Was it Professor Snape? Did he do something to you?"

Harry looked at the man before him, face contorted with anger and concern. How could Henry act like this if he was the one that would eventually kill him? However, Harry could probably have cared little at the moment. It was as if he was floating through water with his ears deaf to the outside world and his eyes closed.

"I knew I should have stayed," Henry was muttering to himself. "I knew that he would pull something like this eventually. Harry, do you hear me? I need you to listen carefully. I have been suspicious for a while, but I believe that Severus may be trying to poison you."

Harry snapped out of his haze. "Wait...what?"

"I suspected you had been targeted over the past several weeks. The wards to your room seemed fragmented. And then, the other day, I noticed that your water had been tampered. I took a sample to the lab and was able to trace the components to a poison that causes death within minutes of ingestion." Henry stated in a hushed voice. "I fear someone may be after your life...Severus Snape."

Harry was frozen before he collapsed into uncontrollable laughter.

"Harry," Henry's voice pitched. "This isn't a joke."

Harry was holding his stomach, curled up, his body quivering with his laughter. All but forgetting his depression, he laughed until it hurt to move. Henry was wide eyed and speechless. He was sure to believe Harry completely off his trolley; but Harry felt such relief wash over him, he could care less.

"I know it may be a lot.."

"No," Harry cut the large man off with his hand. "I just...Henry, thank you. It is not Severus Snape, but thank you."

"For what?" Henry asked desperately. "You aren't making sense, Harry." The man began to mutter as he pulled Harry into him with an arm wrapped over his shoulder. "I heard that shock can make you say and do things very unlike..."

"Its not shock," Harry finally replied firmly. "I am just relieved that it isn't you."

"Isn't me?" Henry said his eyebrows reaching his hairline. "Why would it be me?"

"Wait," Harry finally realized. "Why do you believe its Professor Snape?

"He has been following you," Henry stated.

"Oh?"

"His eyes are always following you," Henry continued. Harry felt the heat go to his cheeks. He knew that the man had been watching him, but only to ensure he could find the true culprit. "I noticed it several months ago..."

"Several months ago?" Harry tried to keep his voice from expressing his surprise.

"Yeah," Henry went on without giving mind to Harry's sudden surprise. "I thought it a little odd for a man who practically hated everyone. Any way, I want you to stay away from him in the meantime."

"Henry," Harry said but his sentence was interrupted by the shuddering pounds to the door.

Henry was up, his body immediately in front of Harry in a very protective manner. He had drawn his wand before he stalked forward and threw open the door. Severus Snape stood beyond, a look of pure fury besought his features.

"Good evening," he hissed.

"Ah, Professor Snape, to what do I owe-"

"Spare me pleasantries, Ginley. A student reported I might find Professor Potter here," the words were laced with intent. Harry could hear the man was barely containing his rage. Harry stood and made his way to the dark-haired wizard.

"Professor Snape," he said as he walked to stand beside Henry.

"I believe we had a previous engagement, Professor Potter." Severus stepped forward, his eyes demanding Harry leave with him immediately. Their previous argument surfaced in Harry's thoughts. His heart was clenching impossibly in his chest.

"Yes, well, I got tied up here. My apologies," he responded sarcastically. "I will talk with you later Henry."

Henry grabbed his arm, and Severus's eyes snapped. The raven-haired wizard dove forward and pulled Harry towards him and outside the doorway. Henry's face darkened, eyes glittering to the challenge. 'Oh for the love of Merlin...' Harry sighed and immediately spoke out.

"Enough," Harry stopped the silent battle with his outburst. "It would seem we are all on the same side. Nothing is going to be accomplished if we continue this immature fighting."

"Same side," Severus hissed. His hand jerked Harry closer, jostling him. The hold was impossibly tight. Henry stepped forward in attempts to free Harry, but Harry stopped the blue-eyed wizard.

"Henry is not the assassin," Harry said finally.

"Harry!" both men yelled simultaneously.

"Listen," Harry announced before either one of them could speak further. "Both of you suspect the other. If Henry were the assassin, he would have not conveyed to me that he believed I was being targeted. It wouldn't make sense, Severus."

"Severus," Henry repeated in a whisper.

Severus had held his composure as he turned on Harry. "We will discuss this in my private quarters."

"No," Harry rejected. "This is not going to be solved through me. We have just discovered that we are back to ground zero, so we need to put our heads together on this."

"Absolutely out of the question," Severus immediately replied. Henry grabbed Harry's arm and attempted to pull him from Severus. He felt a bit like a toy that two children were arguing over as he was pulled back and forth. He finally managed to yank his arms out of both hands and rub the reddened areas.

"This is ridiculous! How can two grown men act like this?!" Harry was at the end of his patience. "While you two sit here suspecting the other, we are missing an opportunity to find the true identity of the assassin."

Severus and Henry stood in silence, they eyes battling, before Harry let out an exasperated breath. "Please, can we just discuss this...?"

"I do not discuss private matters with outsiders," Severus stated coolly.

"Well I wouldn't want to discuss anything private with the likes of you any way." Henry replied as he crossed his arms firmly.

"Come," Severus commanded. Harry felt his temper flare at the arrogant demand. He turned to Henry and smiled.

"I will see you soon," he promised. "I feel that we'll have this stand off all night if I don't."

"Be careful," Henry said while giving Harry's upper arm a squeeze.

"Oh how absolutely endearing," Severus said sarcastically. He pulled Harry by the arm, and after a silent travel to their shared rooms, he was let go. Severus was leering over him, and he took his chance to speak before there could be any more fighting. Disregarding the words that had nearly done him in earlier, he addressed the man gently.

"Henry is not the assassin," he stated to the point.

"You are so naïve!" Severus all but yelled. "How could you possibly be this idiotic? Giving away every bit of information you own against him and saying it without any consideration that he may have deceived you. Your loyalty to that brute is astounding Potter."

"Do not dare insult him as if you know him," Harry bit out. "Henry has been more of a friend...a protector to me than you could ever possibly be."

"Is that so," Severus's voice was laced with wrath. "Regretting your attraction, Potter? I spent years as a spy, Potter, so I know a traitor when I see one."

"You are so scarred," Harry screamed. "So scarred from your past that you cannot possibly believe in true friendship! In love or trust! You do not fathom it because you are too scarred!"

Harry was breathing heavily as he screamed so loud the walls would have shook if not being made of stone. The tall wizard was coiled, ready to strike, but there was a recognition in his eyes that held him back, unable to move in for the kill. Instead, his face went expressionless and his body lax.

Harry had calmed down as the tears burned at his eyes. He could not remember ever crying this much in the last twenty-three years of his existence. He faced the man, vulnerable and raw, as he continued. "I have tasted betrayal and deceit more than I can count. I have put faith in those that had turned against me and turned away from those who I should have put faith in. I once thought that my existence was only to sacrifice it one day for others. When I had not died that day, I felt empty..." Hot tears were falling unbidden, without restraint as he continued his monologue. "I thought that there was nothing left to live for, but then there was you..."

Severus's eyes widened before his mouth thinned, and he returned to an impassive regard.

"Look," Harry said wiping his eyes. "I don't expect you to trust me on this, but I know deep inside that Henry could not betray me. I cannot turn my friend away. He is important to me, and I trust him explicitly."

"Why," Severus finally whispered. "How could you trust when you have been betrayed so many times before?"

"Because I have faith that one day," Harry said as he let a smile touch his lips. "I will find a happiness. If I do not trust or love, I will never be able to find happiness." Harry spoke to Severus, but he was truly speaking to himself. "I may not deserve it, but I want to have my own happiness, and that starts with trust..."

TBC...

EN: Okay guys, its time for you to review and tell me what you really think. Do you think that Henry is a traitor or a true friend? Is Harry trusting blindly or does he trust faithfully?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I want to thank all those that reviewed with answers. I hope that you all get some answers in this chapter. I will be doing a chapter with Severus's POV soon to explain some events in this chapter, but not right away because I worry it may spoil a few things if I do it too soon. Hope you enjoy!

**Warning**: This story contains sexual content between two males.

**To Protect**

_Chapter Five _

They were standing, a few feet between them, staring in quiet contemplation. Harry could feel the nervousness in his fingertips, the quaking of his body, and as if at any moment the floor beneath him would give out. The anger in Severus's eyes was replaced by something Harry could not quite identify.

"Can you just trust me this once," Harry finally questioned, breaking their silence.

"Why are you so..."

"Brilliant? Stubborn? An all around swell guy?"

"Pushy," Severus added. Harry smiled, his heart finally restarting in his chest. At least Severus was joking. Harry could feel the lightness of the air around them and was suddenly eased by it. He breathed in deeply and walked forward. They took their usual places on the couch and tea immediately appeared on the table top.

"Earlier," Severus started ,sounding astonishingly timid. "What I said...it was unforgivable, Harry."

Harry jerked at the gentleness in the man's voice. It was too unlike the older man, and it was startling him. Severus Snape did not apologize – not to the likes of him, any way.

"I had taken my frustration out on you. I was in the wrong," Severus continued. "If you can find the ability to forgive me, I will do better in the future."

Harry let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding. Their eyes met and it sparked heat to swell within him. It was the very first he had seen the man so forlorn and defeated. The smile touched his lips as he gazed at the older man's hands clenched and oddly straight at his sides in the chair.

"I forgive you," Harry replied immediately and meant it. It would seem he was not the only one broken; not that he would believe he was after the man served years under Voldemort, subjected to years upon years of Crutacius curses and torture of other kind. The raven haired wizard's mind was sure to be warped. It was apparent that the taller wizard was trying though.

"Well then," Harry said moving forward to the topic at hand. "About Henry..."

Severus went stiff and looked up from his tea. Those obsidian depths danced with a large collection of emotions – raw and beautiful. Harry broached the topic carefully; if it was one thing he had recently learned, Severus did not trust others easily. It would seem that Severus had begun to trust him, however – call it intuition.

Harry cleared his throat. "What made you suspect him?"

"He was the closest to you," Severus started. "I had seen him following you on occasion, keeping a watch over you that exceeded friendship. The day your water was poisoned, he was placing it onto the table just before I entered."

Harry thought through the observations Severus had put forward. "Henry had disclosed to me how he had been suspecting I was a target several weeks ago. He mentioned my tampered wards and the poison in the water. He had taken a bit for analysis."

"Why would he not remove it entirely if he suspected it may be poisoned?" Severus posed. Harry was struck silent by the question. It was valid. If Henry had suspected he was being poisoned, why not remove the glass? If the glass was poisoned as he suspected, Harry would have suffered the poison any way. Harry felt his stomach tighten impossibly.

"Why did he not take you aside first or upon your return to disclose this information?" Severus continued. "It would have been an action any friend would not wait to make. If he had suspected I was trying to poison you, he would have spoken to you much sooner than today after finding you in the corridor."

"How did you know I was in the corridor?" Harry suddenly realized that bit of information was not discussed earlier.

"I have always had you within a few feet of myself," Severus replied evenly.

"Then," Harry said softly. "Why did you let me go with him?"

"I believe it was you who were determined to find the truth," Severus finally said after a moment's silence. "I will admit, your words struck me. I was unable to refute them. In the war, you had fought valiantly despite the knowledge that it would be at the expense of your own life. You recovered me from Nagini's bite..." Severus's eyes glittered by the fire light. "However, I was no longer able to stand by when you did not leave after twenty minutes of waiting..I feared the worst."

Harry was no longer breathing. He must be dreaming. Severus would never reveal so much about himself unless this was in fact a dream. He pinched his leg and hissed in response to the pain.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Just checking," Harry whispered as the blush stained his cheeks. Oh Merlin, he wasn't dreaming.

"I have treated you in a way you did not deserve," Severus said with strain evident on his brow. "...I do not know how to proceed with this relationship. I am...inexperienced in the realm of intimacy."

Harry pinched his leg again. Yeah, it was stinging. He shifted forward on the sofa and gazed at the man intensely; partly for fear that he would disappear as if a mirage and partly because he needed to steady himself so that he did not fly away.

"You carry your mother's infinite optimism in you," Severus redirected. Harry was almost lost as to how the conversation had derailed but listened quietly. "Lily was always walking forward, despite any obstacle or person in her path. She was capable of tears and discouragement but would quickly recover the smile on her face. She was so very bright and kind. She always thought the best of others...of me. It was a quality that I valued greatly in her; it was what I aspired to become..." Harry's heartbeat was in his ears as the man's voice trailed. "It was originally true that I was protecting you solely on her memory – an atonement. However, over the last year, it has not been so."

Harry had grasped his knees tightly and released them only when he caught sight of how white his knuckles had become. Settling back into his seat, he watched the raw emotion play over the older wizard's face.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Harry was hopeful as all that Severus had revealed had both proven him right and wrong. What had finally made the man admit to it all? Harry's breathing was shallow, and he felt slightly light-headed with the amount of information he was trying to digest.

"It was owed to you," Severus replied simply. "I prided myself on my ability to control my emotions, but over the past week, I have been unable to in any connection with you. It was startling to what degree I was reacting to the simplest of circumstances." Severus was staring at the flames, his face cast in the glow. It was breathtaking and real. Harry knew the courage it had taken to open yourself to another person. He had only days before revealed a part of himself that was particularly raw. The man's every word made his heart beat quicken. Every emotion that danced in those eyes sunk deep into Harry, burying into his core.

"I will trust you," Harry finally said as he gazed at the flames. "I do not know to what extent Henry's involvement is, but it is clear he has holes in his story."

Severus was silent as they sat watching the flames in the hearth and said nothing more. It was a silence that was both comforting and promising.

HPSSHPSS

At the end of the week, Harry had returned from the dinner in the main hall none the wiser. He was able to avoid conversing too deeply with Henry, but there was something in the other man's actions that was different, unrecognizable to him. Henry had not been his usual laid-back, take-things-as-they-come self. He seemed a bit persistent to get Harry out of Severus's care. Harry had politely turned him down with a stiff and quietly seething Potion's professor at his side.

Settling down with a few first year papers, he quietly set to grading them while his mind wandered. He heard the soft footsteps of the tall wizard echo before he heard the rustle of clothing beside him.

"I believe desks were created for this very purpose," Severus taunted lightly as he took a seat beside Harry on the sofa. It was a small thing, but his heart was thumping like a drum as a result. Harry became overly aware of their closeness as he shifted away slightly.

"Yes, well, I prefer to not be so stiffly placed in a desk at all hours," Harry commented as he marked through the essay. He could feel the hairs on his arm reacting as if attracted to the friction of their closeness.

Severus had grown conversational. By no means would the man "chit-chat" as he often referred to it, but he was inquiring more to Harry's day of lessons or complaining of a student or two in his classes and their inability to create a successful potion.

Harry was not quite sure where they stood exactly. The air was much more relaxed, friendly even, but Severus no longer touched him him in any way. It was as if the man had grown distant and close all at the same time. Harry felt frustrated and had almost asked a few times for the older wizard to clarify their relationship. However, Severus had made it clear to him that he was inexperienced with relationships, and Harry could not claim he was at all experienced. Instead, he sent an owl to the only person aware of his affection for Severus. Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have been made aware of certain occurrences at Hogwarts and want to assure you that you have my full support. As pertaining to what you inquired after, you will have to tread lightly. Professor Snape is a very proud man. I doubt it was easy for him to reveal so much. I was slightly astonished that he revealed to that degree, unbidden. It shows a true attempt on his part for creating a dialogue. I would be patient and allow him to set the pace. Regardless, if he should ever hurt you, I will make it my personal vendetta that he is punished for it. _

_Its a girl, Harry. Ron wants to name her Gloria, but can you imagine it? What a horrid name. Well I doubt he'll be able to contrive a beautiful name so I will be leaving it in her godfather's care. Could you choose a name?_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry had pondered the news and was both utterly frightened and elated by it. How could he possibly name a little child that was not his own? Harry let out a sigh and the body beside him shifted. Severus was gazing at him with an inquisitive stare.

"Something bothering you, Harry?"

Before this, Harry would have never believed that Severus was capable of such a question, but over the past week, the man had shown a side of himself Harry had never thought possible. Severus had once referred to himself as an unkind man, but Harry was no longer convinced that was the truth. Harry gathered Severus distanced himself in order to keep others from getting too close. Not that he was an expert on the man in only a few weeks of confidence, but he was wiser by them.

"Hermione has asked me to name their baby," he replied finally.

"Ah, the Weasley baby," Severus responded smoothly. "I assume the gender was revealed?"

"Yes," Harry said smiling. "Its a girl."

There was a spark in the man's eyes that Harry vaguely registered as envy, but it faded away to his usual stark gaze. "I am sure you will choose something fitting. I do not suspect she would request this of you lightly."

Harry nodded but continued to gaze unseeing at the essay he had been grading.

"Harry," the silky baritone roused him from his daze. He gazed over to the other wizard, his body on alert when he felt Severus shift closer. "You should rest." Severus's breath was caressing his face; he itched to reach out and slide his hand across the crease of the older man's brow, down the angular cheek, trailing over chin and neck until finally reaching the heart where he wondered if the pounding would match his own. Harry was leaning, inches from the other man, but there was a sadness in the older man's gaze that halted his progression.

"You need to rest," Severus repeated as he stood from the sofa. "I will retire for the evening. Should you need anything..."

"The house-elf," Harry ended knowing the man's routine words. "I know. Thank you. Good night."

His heart was rampant as the taller wizard disappeared. He placed his hand to his chest, holding it there as he searched the area and finding nothing to answer the sharp pain to his heart.

HPSSHPSS

Harry walked down the hall, his head turned towards the sunlight streaming through the tall mosaics. It was a beautiful Saturday; many of the students had traveled to Hogsmeade to enjoy the splendors of town, but Harry was grounded. He barely caught himself as he went headlong into a hard body and nearly lost his footing.

"Daydreaming," Henry laughed as he caught Harry's arm and helping him to steady. "Feels like I haven't seen you all week."

"Yeah," Harry said as he pulled away from the touch. "I've been busy grading and catching up with my lessons."

"How about we play a match? The field should be free by now, and I could use a bit of a work out." Henry slapped his stomach suggestively. "Too many cakes and biscuits."

Harry was unable to withhold his answering chuckle. He was alert however to the suggestion. Severus was just barely beginning to trust him, but the only way he was going to discover whether or not Henry was trying to poison him was to leave himself open while maintaining his vigilance.

"I'm game," he answered and followed Henry out to the quidditch field.

Harry dodged a bludger that nearly hit him and raced after the snitch. Henry was hot on his tail as they raced into the blueness of the sky. The wind felt amazing against his body as he glided and dipped through the air. The sun was warming him and freeing his thoughts as he chased down the elusive golden ball.

Finally, he was able to snatch the little golden ball from the sky. He laughed as he heard the groan from behind him.

"I was nearly there!" Henry shouted as they made their way to the ground.

"Uh huh," Harry laughed as he landed. "A sore loser as usual."

"I am merely animated in my loss," Henry corrected as he ran large hands through his hair and let out a deep breath. "Well I should have known I couldn't best you at the snitch..."

"Not even close," Harry teased.

Henry relaxed on the grass and motioned for Harry to join him. The two sat, side by side, looking up at the few clouds that lazily glided through the sky.

"So what is going on, Harry? Do you really believe I could betray you?" Henry asked bluntly. "I may be many things, but it isn't a traitor. I may not be book smart like Professor Snape, but I know when I'm being avoided and suspected."

"I don't.."

"You do," Henry said softly. "You think it may be me. I am not really sure how I will be able to convince you, but I could never hurt you Harry. You are too important to me." Henry had shifted to lay on his side, striking blue eyes glittering with seriousness. It had always been games with Henry. Harry was not even aware the big wizard had a serious side until recently.

Harry was conflicted as he gazed back at his friend? Enemy? Nothing made sense as he sat there in silence. Harry was suddenly aware of the coloration of the sky and jumped up. "I need to get back."

"To him," Henry offered as he stood from the ground and brushed grass from his pants. "He can't give you what you need Harry..." Henry was moving closer, his arm reaching out and grasping Harry's wrist. "You need someone strong and kind."

"He is strong and kind," Harry heard himself arguing.

"Kind? Not in the way you need him to be," Henry said as he moved closer. They were out in the open, but the bigger man did not hesitate to close the distance between them. Harry had not been vigilant enough as the large hand grasped the backside of his neck. "You need someone who can return your gaze without hesitation." Fingertips tickled the sensitive skin and teased into his wind-tossed hair.

Harry's eyes had gone wide and was suddenly pushing as hard as he could at the bigger man.

"Have I interrupted yet again? It would seem you care little for your surroundings or just who might be watching," a voice unmistakable in its singular enunciation and menacing tone interrupted his movements. Henry had gone rigid but did not move away from Harry. Instead, he pulled him into his torso and stared at the raven-haired man head on.

Severus was composed, but his eyes were blazing with his withheld rage. Harry could almost instantly recognize the killing intent. He was no maiden in distress, however. He pushed hard this time and threw Henry off balance before stalking off. The two men he left behind were merely able to watch him leave.

Harry was dazed by Henry's actions. It would be a lie if he did not admit that some of the man's words had struck a chord with him. However, Harry had been unmoving in his feelings for Severus. If he could simply do away with them, he would have already; now, he was going to hold them close. Even if what they were sharing was only a friendship, Harry was going to hold his feelings for Severus. He may not have a great past with the older man, but he had been proven time and time again that Severus was the only one capable of moving his heart. Severus had been the reason he had been able to look toward tomorrow.

When Severus arrived in the rooms they shared, it was clear he was frustrated; whether it be by Harry's actions or Henry, he was sure to be finding out. Severus stalked forward and came within an inch of Harry's body.

"You once more endangered yourself," he seethed.

"I am trusting you," Harry reminded. "I would like it if you returned that trust. I am trying to figure out just what Henry's motive is."

"He wants you for himself," Severus argued. The man's body was rigid with anger. Harry felt his heart stirring again.

"That may be so," Harry did not deny it. It was clear what Henry had implied earlier. "It does not change the fact that I entrusted you with my protection, and I will discover the truth."

"Harry," Severus finally said as his shoulders went lax. "You are too trusting and entirely too vulnerable to attack."

"I am not," Harry felt his own anger rumble within. "You need to stop holding me to this image you have created, Severus. I am not that child anymore. If I was, I would not be teaching at the best school in the wizarding world."

They were at a stalemate as they stood, but Harry was not going to give into the older wizard this time. Severus would need to learn to trust him to take care of himself if things were to get difficult; Severus had made great strides, but they would not get anywhere if they continued to fight in circles.

"I will be there should anything go array," Severus stated before taking a seat. It was Harry who chose to sit next to the man on the sofa. Their bodies were almost touching as they sat side by side. "You are unbelievably stubborn..."

"Yes," Harry smiled in response. "I have often been told that."

"You continue to march without hesitation into danger despite any damage it may do to you as a result," Severus continued with his eyes now on Harry's.

"I cannot deny that," Harry laughed. "I almost always make it out unscathed though."

Severus snorted his reply but there was a small upturn of the man's lips. Harry wanted desperately to ask the Potion's professor what their relationship was, but instead, he watched the older wizard silently, contemplatively. Hermione had told him to allow Severus to set the pace. It was obvious that Severus had been a bit more willing to hear out Harry's intentions. Harry had been boggled by the man's every move and response since Severus revealed a great deal about himself. Harry still had difficulty not believing it a dream.

Harry could not, however, hold back his hand when the man's eyes were suddenly covered in that stark hair; he reached out and brushed aside the silky locks, tucking them behind Severus's ear so that he could fully see the older wizard's face. The action caused the Potion's master to not only stiffen but intake a sharp breath as well. Harry almost immediately regretted it; however, his hand was grabbed before he could pull it away and held midair for several moments. Harry's heart began to pound, his stomach fluttered, and his breathing nearly stopped all together as those long, delicate fingers held his. As if pulled out of a trance, Severus released Harry's hand and abruptly stood. The older man stood as if in a daze for several minutes. Harry almost found himself calling out to the Potion's professor but Severus seemed to gather his thoughts.

"I shall be in my study," Severus began to say evenly. "Should you need anything..."

"The house elf?" Harry asked lightly. Their eyes met and there was a flare between them, an unspoken feeling, before Severus was smirking.

"You may knock on my door," Severus continued. "And I will be at your service."

"Oh," Harry replied as if the wind had been drawn out of his lungs. "I-I'll just do that then...if I should need anything, that is."

"See that you do," Severus's eyes danced with humor. Harry was once more left in the sitting room both confused by the man's every action but also hopeful; his heart and stomach would not calm down even after he finished what was suppose to be 'calming' tea. Harry was at a loss. Whenever he was alone with Severus, all he could think about was the older man; he could only manage a few stray thoughts outside of these rooms but almost always his thoughts strayed to Severus.

Was this a mere crush or something greater? Every word or action that Severus made caused his heart to hope; he was hoping for something that may never happen.

"Is this love," he questioned to himself quietly. Oh Merlin, he was...in _love_ with Severus Snape.

Harry's stomach dropped, and he could feel the forming lump in his throat. Harry could not seem to manage to stay away from the reality that he almost always was attracted to things...persons that could never return his affection.

He immediately took to writing Hermione a letter. If anyone could give him some sort of understanding in his newest unfortunate discovery, it was her. Harry hid away into his room, and when he was finished with his letter, sent it on its way to her. Oh Merlin, he had really chosen a great time to fall in love...you know, with someone after his life, and he and Severus just barely managing to keep together a friendship...partnership? What ever this relationship was turning out to be, Harry did not want to threaten it will his newly found definition on his own feelings.

HPSSHPSS

The letter came early the next morning which was surprising since it would have meant she replied immediately in the evening. Harry had been hiding in his room, grading a few more of the student essays, mostly to keep himself away from anyone or anything that could potentially make things worse.

_Dear Harry,_

_When I received your letter, I knew I must immediately respond. How difficult it must be for you! I was, in the past, in the very same place as you. When I realized my love for Ron, it was very difficult to not rush telling him my feelings. I waited and things got...well, misunderstood. However, Ron and Professor Snape are very different, and we are not children in school anymore. I fear, it would be best that you allow things to continue like they are. You are not entirely sure what Professor Snape feels for you; he must have some sort of attraction, but is it the same as yours? _

_In order to not rush, you will need a little distance between you and Professor Snape. It would be best, until you can calm these feelings slightly, that you do not spend too much time with him. Only until you are able to control your feelings, Harry. I do not want you to make a mistake that may lead to a misunderstanding. So do not avoid him, merely make chances alone less likely by keeping to yourself._

_In regards to Professor Ginley, I do believe that you should trust Professor Snape. I may have not liked the man during our years at Hogwarts, but he was always been protecting you in the shadows. He was also a very big reason you decided to return as a professor, do you remember? I trust his instincts as he was a spy for a very long time. I would not try anything too hasty as he is merely doing it in your best interest. _

_We miss you dearly. I will be waiting for the time when you can write me a letter filled with happiness, Harry. _

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

Harry reread the letter several times before setting it down on his desk. Harry felt slightly better that he could hold confidence with anyone; Hermione had never judged him when he revealed to her his attraction to not only a man but Severus Snape. She was more than supportive and encouraging. He could hope for nothing more in a confidant.

Several knocks came at his door. He immediately shoved the letter into his writing desk and made his way to it. Severus stood beyond, dressed down in a maroon long-sleeve and black dress trousers. His hair was pulled back, revealing the scar inflicted by Nagini in the war. Harry's eyes trailed up to the impassive expression and onyx-colored irises.

"I thought you might join me," Severus began looking a bit stiff and sounding a bit less like himself.

"Join you?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

"I will be heading to Hogsmeade for a few errands and thought you might want to join me if you were not otherwise engaged."

Harry was left speechless as the man before him straightened further, arms at his sides, and then proceeded to close the distance a bit between them. "It would be a great honor to me if you were to accept." If he was not already shocked speechless by the sudden request, Harry would have lost all ability to speak upon the second admission. 'Oh Merlin, and even after Hermione told me not to go anywhere alone with him...' he thought as he battled his conflicting feelings.

He realized he had been standing silent for several minutes, and Severus was growing impatient. "Uh yeah...that would be lovely." 'Oh bloody hell, that came out as if the man had just asked me out on a date. I'm a bloody idiot!'

"Very well," Severus said coolly though it looked like his shoulders had relaxed a bit. "Once you are ready, we will depart." Severus pivoted on his heels and was immediately gone. Harry had to take a minute just to settle his overly active thoughts. It was by far the least expected occurrence he could have imagined to happen today.

Instead of thinking more on it, Harry set out to make himself presentable with a green cardigan over a white top and some denim jeans. He tamed his hair as best his could, washed his face, and put on a bit of cologne that Hermione had gifted him for his birthday last year. He never wore it much, but he felt this would be a good time to. Date or not, he was looking forward to spending a day with Severus. He only hoped that he would not somehow mess it up in any way.

When he had finally made his way out into the sitting room, Severus was there waiting, his hands placed tightly on his knees, white knuckled, and his back stiff. As soon as Harry strode over to him, the man jolted from the seat as if he had sat on a spike and immediately met Harry's gaze.

"We will use the Floo," Severus stated. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Harry breathed as he stepped toward the fireplace. "As ready as I can be," he whispered to himself.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey all! Had a lot to do this week so was not able to update as quickly as I hoped. I'm searching for a job at the moment and also spending a good deal of time with my three sick kids, so thank you for your patience. Enjoy!

**Warning**: This story contains sexual content between two males.

**To Protect**

_Chapter Six_

Harry's hands were unimaginably clammy. He had to wipe them several times on his pant leg in order to divest them of the copious amounts of sweat that covered them; it did not help that each time he did, minutes later, he would look to his right and catch the serious face of his former professor. Severus was carrying his usual air as he strode with distinct purpose despite Harry's lack of grace, stumbling to keep pace, at his side.

Every witch and wizard that was caught in their passing would glance at the two of them, giggling and double-taking. Harry felt peculiarly proud as he heard the whispers of two young witches.

"He's devilishly handsome, don't you think Annie?"

"Oh yes," the other girl, presumably Annie replied in just as hushed a voice. "Those stark features...oh, and he's so very tall. Quite the handsome wizard indeed."

"The lad at his side is likewise handsome in a boyish sort of way. Do you think they are father and son?"

Boyish...son...Harry had to refrain from cringing.

"Isn't that Harry Potter..." the other girl's voice pitched. Harry immediately tensed at the identification of his person. No matter how many years had gone by, he was still unused to the fame he held. Sighing, he quickened his pace and disregarded the silent man at his side.

"Where are you off to in such a haste, Harry?" Severus called from behind him. He stalled in his stride at his former professor's inquiry.

"No where in particular," Harry replied dismissively. "Wasn't it you who had errands? Where do you need to go first?"

Unfazed, Severus strode towards him. "Perhaps we should have sustenance before embarking on the completion of my list." Severus had almost instantaneously reached his side and turned to stare down at him with vague interest.

Harry was immediately aware of the quickening of his pulse at the mere sight of those blazing obsidian eyes. In the daylight, the man was truly a sight to behold. With his hair pulled back and his porcelain white skin, he was a likeness comparable to that of Greek god.

Harry would never had believed in little over a year, he and Severus would be walking side by side on their way to eat without being forced into such a situation. Harry's mind strayed to the day he had first begun teaching at Hogwarts.

_First day of Harry's return to Hogwarts on staff..._

_Harry sat awkwardly at the main table in front of the great mass of students separated into their houses. He twisted his hands in his lap absently having been the first to take his seat. Headmistress McGonagall was already seated and in her usual attire despite her ascent within the school hierarchy. _

_It was then that Harry noticed with the signature billowing robes the man he had not seen in almost four years since his leaving Hogwarts – since the war that had nearly robbed the other of his life. Harry swallowed around the forming lump in his throat. _

_Severus Snape was striding with his usual aristocratic grace to the seat beside Harry. The tall wizard was just as overwhelmingly intimidating as Harry had remembered his former professor being throughout his school years. The raven-black hair hung shoulder length, curtaining both sides of the man's almost translucent white skin. The large nose that curved just at the tip was one of the man's most distinguishing features; however, the fathomless eyes, that would nearly arrest Harry into a trance as soon as they were upon him, were by far the most distinguishing of the older wizard's many outstanding features. The older wizard's body seemed fuller, a bit more bulky as if he had been weight training in order to achieve the size; it was nothing like Harry's memory in his school days when the man was merely skin and bone beneath teaching robes. _

_Harry had been staring and immediately corrected his gaze towards his teaching robes in which he was grasping with a bit more force than necessary, leaving it creased when he finally released it. _

"_I see I will be incapable of avoiding you even in my professional life, Mister Potter." The snide remark hit Harry as if he had been physically assaulted. _

"_Well I was invited," Harry retorted to the insult on the defensive. _

_Severus's face remained impassive to the retort. "Do not pout, Potter. It is unbecoming of a wizard your age."_

"_Some of us cannot always be full of aristocratic airs, Professor Snape."_

_Severus lifted an eyebrow at this. "So instead we must all regress to that of overly emotional adolescents, Mister Potter? Forgive me for not being inconceivably joyous to be cohabiting with the wizarding world's savor. I forget myself. Should I kneel?" The sarcasm dripped like toxic venom from each word. _

_Holding his rage at bay since it was a very public place to be allowing it to show through, Harry replied in kind, "I would not want to ruin such **ancient **robes, so you may forgo it for now, Professor Snape."_

Finally, after he was able to pull himself away from the nostalgic moment, he replied with a shrug of his shoulders, "I guess I could eat."

"Then shall we dine at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yeah, that's good. I could use a butterbeer right about now," Harry said smiling. It had been a while since he had had one so he was quite looking forward to their meal now.

They were immediately serviced their drinks. Harry had immediately ordered his butterbeer which was delightful, and Severus chose a much more refined choice of a 1943 Merlot. The man had extremely expensive tastes. Their meal was, to say the least, awkward. With nearly nothing to talk about, Harry sat staring most of the meal when he was not forcing a fork full of food in; he did note that Severus was just as graceful eater in and out of Hogwarts – most likely an upbringing of elbows being kept from the table unlike Harry's who's elbows were almost always on the table. Harry was all nerves and found that he had little conversation to offer the older, much quieter of the two. 'Not that anything I could possibly say may interest a man of his caliber,' Harry internally berated himself.

When the check came by, Severus immediately paid it in full, keeping the check as far from Harry when he was finished.

"Oh," Harry said quickly as he dove his hand into his pocket and pulled out his galleons. "What was my portion?"

"It was at my request that you join me, Harry, so you will not be paying." Harry momentarily stiffened at the gentle tone in which Severus used when he said his name. Severus rose from the chair after leaving a tip and headed immediately for the door. Struggling to keep up with the long-legged strides, Harry followed.

"I really should pay," Harry began as they entered the outside daylight. He did not realize the unnaturally taller wizard had stopped and immediately collided with the broad backside. The hit almost sent him backwards, but an arm had slipped around his waist and kept him from his backwards descent.

"Must you challenge me on everything?" Severus tightened his hold on Harry, unintentionally bringing them closer together. The half embrace had already sent Harry's heart into overdrive. _Calm your feelings..._Hermione had warned. Harry did his best to slow his heart, but he could not ignore the way the man's arm around him made him feel safe. It took every bit of his will to avoid curling into the embrace. While his arms hung lax at his side, he angled his neck up to gaze at the taller wizard's eyes.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled before he was released. He immediately missed the contact but chose to ignore the feelings now close to erupting within him. Holding a hand clenched to his heart, he breathed and then immediately fell in step with Severus who was already on a quest for the needed items of his list.

Several hours later left Harry exhausted from the break-less quest of over fifty ingredients listed. Turning to the man beside him, Harry let out a small groan. "You weren't kidding when you said a list..."

"I do not kid," Severus's nose turned up in disgust with the word. "Did I not warn you that I was in particular need of several items?"

"Several, yes. Over fifty, no." Harry grumbled as they made their way through the busy streets.

The light in the sky had turned into a mixture of reds and oranges with the setting sun. It was close to five in evening, and Harry was definitely ready for a comfortable bed to crawl into. Today had been full of...activity; none of it, however, seemed close to what his heart had been preparing him for. His hopes had fluttered early on, but now there was nothing left but a belly full of disappointment.

'Date,' Harry thought distastefully as he followed the tall wizard to the Appartion spot. 'More like a personal servant during his shopping spree.'

They disapparated to the school grounds and immediately walked with a steady pace to their shared rooms. Harry had all but forgotten about his current situation until it was staring him right in the face.

"Hiya, Harry," Henry smiled as the two of them met in a corridor. "Go out for the day?" Henry asked Harry though his eyes were looking at Severus when he asked this. Harry cringed when the two men all but prickled at the sight of each other.

"Yeah," he said breaking the large man's line of sight. "We had to get a few things for a potion. I'll be helping Professor Snape with this one as well," he lied. Henry seemed to lose some of his smile before he renewed it.

"Oh," he said quickly. "I had hoped we could have a wizard's chess match tonight."

"I think _Harry_ will be quite busy, Ginley. Pity...you will have to find yourself another partner for your childish games. Come along, _Harry,_" Severus said, emphasizing the intimate use of Harry's name. The words carried a double meaning, Harry was sure but as to whether Henry had caught on, he was not as confident in. He quickly followed after Severus who had begun to once more stalk to their rooms.

"You will do well to avoid further interactions with Ginley," Severus stated in a voice laced with frustration.

"I will," Harry conceded quietly. He was once more colliding with the man's backside. Harry Potter, the defeater of the world's greatest dark wizard, could barely pay enough attention or use enough agility to _not _collide with the overly tall wizard's backside; he was reminded of just how much his head was in the clouds as he rubbed his face.

"Do you mock me Potter?" Severus seethed.

"Mock?" Harry repeated in confusion. "No, Severus. I was agreeing with you. I should stay away from Henry..."

"Why the change of heart, Mister Potter? It is suspicious, indeed, that you would in the course of merely a day concede to this..." Severus was a bit too close for Harry's liking, so he took half a step back and directed his gaze at the mistrust in the older wizard's eyes.

"I just..." he stammered. Bollocks! Harry cleared his throat and straightened himself, "I chose to trust your instincts in this matter. I am not sure as to what connection Henry has in all of this, but I do trust that you know a great deal more in the matter and are merely saying this in my best interest." His voice lacked the usual volume, but otherwise, the words were delivered with firm resolve.

Severus seemed to be pondering the words probably looking for any underlying deception they may hold; however, after a few moments, he seemed quite satisfied with it, enough to allow a small smirk to upturn his lips. "Yes, well, it would seem you are not devoid of all intelligence."

"You are too kind," Harry responded sarcastically.

"Hm," Severus hummed as he once more led the way.

They sat in combined silence as they enjoyed a very well-deserved dinner and break. It was a comfortable silence this time, however. Harry was relaxed into the sofa, watching the flames dance merrily and feeling the soft flutters of exhaustion on his eyes. Before he knew it, his eyes were closing, and he was deep into the darkness of his unconsciousness.

It was that feeling again, as Harry floated beneath the surface of his unconsciousness. The feeling of fingers grazing over the skin of his forehead, down the contours of his cheeks, and over the plump of his lips. The overall gentleness of the touch sent a shiver to race his spine. He turned towards the touch as a hand cupped the side of his face. Then he felt his lips being softly covered, tasted with a tongue, and his mind sparked along with his body. He groaned as the tongue tracing his bottom lip dipped into his mouth teasingly before retreating. Harry gasped into that mouth as he did his best to wake himself. However, he was slowly falling, back into his slumber, back to the world of his unconscious.

HPSSHPSS

"Harry," a voice woke him. He groaned and was immediately aware of the kink in his neck. He awkwardly moved his head as he peeked through his sleep crusted eyes. "Wake yourself immediately before I am forced to cover you in freezing water..."

"'m awake," Harry mumbled. "What time is it?"

"Midnight," Severus said as he closed a novel he had been reading. It was something the man did in his spare time; a hobby Harry would have never pegged Severus for having since most of the novels consisted of romance. Yes, it would seem the most feared Potion's Master in existence was a closet romantic. Harry smirked as he rubbed his sleep-crusted eyes. "I have partaken long enough to your incredibly unattractive sleep habits."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled sleepily as he stretched. The kink in his neck had him hissing in pain. Seriously, could Severus have woken him sooner? "I'll just be off to bed then."

"Before you go," Severus stopped his progression to his room. "I should thank you for your company this afternoon. It was...pleasant enough."

Harry had all but lost his sleep haze as he stared wide-eyed at his former professor. He shook off his disbelief and gave the man one of his widest smiles yet. "It was fun. Thank you for inviting me."

Severus hummed his response, and before Harry could ruin this moment with his uncontrollable need for idiotic mumblings, he went to his bedroom and curled himself into his bedding. He could not help the idiotically giddy smile he now wore as he all but lost his urge to sleep. Severus had thanked him; even more, the man had enjoyed spending time with him. Maybe what they shared would be enough to appease his infatuation... Harry smiled to himself again as he lay there for a while before deciding he should sleep.

HPSSHPSS

The next evening, Harry was left grading several second year essays and once more had taken to doing so at coffee table nearest the fire place. His skin had become red with heat, but he felt nothing as his thoughts strayed to the evening before. A door clicked from beyond, and Harry startled from his stupor. He heard the purposeful steps of his former professor as he made his way towards him.

"Should I be even partially astounded you have taken to my coffee table or merely irritated, Mister Potter?" The man's voice lacked its usual agitation and was instead replaced by a mirthful tone. "Though you do look quite at home on your knees..."

Harry swallowed and gazed up at the older man. "Desks are too _stiff _for me, sir_._ I much prefer being on a soft rug." The answering spark in the man's eyes did not go unnoticed, but Harry turned back to his work as if it did.

"The rug does have its uses," Severus said as he took a seat on the sofa nearest Harry. Harry's hand stalled where it had been grading, and his heart leaped into his throat as the other wizard's voice dropped down an octave. "It serves much greater purposes when you are lying down upon it, Mister Potter..."

'Oh Merlin help me.'

"How nice that it serves you so many uses, Severus." Harry responded in kind.

"Should I assist you in demonstrating?" the man's voice was husky as he leaned forward. Harry's hand slipped where he had been writing, and a large red mark trailed over the student's writing.

"Bollocks," he cursed as he waved his wand to erase the mark. "What do you really want?" he demanded as he set back to his work, "or are you here to drive me mad?"

"I was merely conversing with you," Severus replied casually. "It was you who chose to read too profoundly into what I was saying."

"Yes," Harry responded in a disgusted tone. "Entirely my fault, I'm sure. Well then, I have papers to grade so if that is all..."

"Another meeting for the Order is to convene tomorrow evening."

"I received the owl," Harry added quickly.

"Would you accompany me for supper immediately following?" Severus asked in his usual impassive tone.

"More errands?" Harry asked.

"Simply dinner, Harry."

"Hm," Harry could feel the man's eyes boring into him but dared not to look over. "I guess I could eat." He almost missed the small smile the man gave way to but had just barely capture the rare sight as he finally gathered himself enough to look over.

"Very good," Severus was still watching Harry with something akin to desire in his eyes. Harry had once seen a similar spark in the eyes of Oliver Wood when he had approached Harry after Quidditch practice. "I shall be occupied most of tomorrow but will meet with you at the usual location for the Portkey."

"Okay," Harry attempted to sound aloof, but his voice was pitched and his grading laid beneath him, long since forgotten.

HPSSHPSS

Harry was making his way towards the Forbidden Forest when someone called out to him.

"Harry," a voice said, and he turned to find the one man he had hoped to avoid. "Merlin...you're fast..." he breathed in deeply as he grasped his knees. Harry was stiff as the other man gathered himself. "Where are you going?"

"I have a previous engagement," Harry responded simply.

"You're meeting with him, then," Henry emphasized his words in a low voice. "You can't trust him. He's an ex-Death Eater, Harry."

"He was cleared of all charges, Henry, and you will do well to remember that," Harry warned in a deadly quiet voice. "I trust Severus with my life."

"He can't give you what you need," Henry ignored the warning in Harry's voice as he moved forward. Harry's hand gripped tightly on his wand as the man advanced. "He won't be able to. He's incapable of it." Harry's eyes sparked with each word. Before he could draw his wand, however, Henry had drawn his and had it aimed directly at him.

"Immobulus!"

Harry was immobilized by the incantation; he was struggling inside his head as he lifted, slung over Henry's broad shoulder, and carried off.

"You gave me no choice," Henry was muttering. "They'll come for you if I don't hide you." The muttering continued as the large man disapparated them.

Harry could only stare at his former friend's shirt, his mind blazing and in disarray. He should have been more guarded; he could have shielded against that, but he still doubted Henry's involvement. How could he be so daft?! Harry felt the draft through his clothes as the dark around him deepened.

"They would have killed you," Henry continued as his steps began to echo against stone. The soft splashes of water and steady steps meant that they were probably in some sort of sewer, or maybe a cave. Harry could not think straight. "They wanted me to. Sent me to be the one...but I can't...I won't let them. You're mine..." Henry's voice was hoarse as Harry felt the rumble in the man's chest.

When they finally stopped, Harry was set down on a soft surface and laid out to look at the stone ceiling that was covered in overgrown ivy. He felt the chill biting at his flesh as he lay there. The dip of the bed alerted him to Henry's presence before his words did. "I would remove the bind, but you will try to run away. Understand this Harry, I am only doing this for your own good." The man's face came into view as firm, unyielding lips pressed to his own. His stomach churned violently in his revulsion. He groaned as he fought against the bind, yielding nothing. "You are mine..." the man's voice repeated into his ear as hands felt their way over his dress shirt. Harry wanted to scream, run away, bite the other man in all of his disgust, but his body would not move – could not move. He felt panic set in as fingers began to unbutton his shirt.

Harry wanted to close his eyes, look away from what was happening, but his body ignored him.

"Stupefy!" a voice hissed. Henry's body flew from him, and his impact marked with the hard thump as it hit stone. Relieved but partially alert, Harry awaited the new captor.

"Finite Incantatum!" Harry's body was immediately released from its bind, and he gasped, sitting up immediately.

"Did that mongrel touch you?" Severus spat as he pulled Harry from the makeshift bed and looked him over. "Harry...what were you made to do?"

Snapping out of his daze, Harry immediately embraced Severus who stiffened slightly before wrapping his arms in turn around Harry's shoulders. "Nothing..." Harry whispered.

"We are to report to Hogwarts immediately," Severus began as he pulled away from the embrace. "Mobilicorpus." They immediately disapparated back to the school grounds and greeted by a very pale but obviously relieved Minerva McGonagall.

"Oh thank Merlin," she breathed as she took Harry into a tight embrace. He coughed as it nearly stole the breath out of his lungs. "I thought the worst..."

"I fear you may be suffocating Mister Potter, Minerva." Severus offered in a slightly amused tone.

She released Harry almost instantly before calling forward to Aurors. "Take Professor Ginley into custody." The two men immediately set to their task before disapparating. The sense of relief caused Harry's legs to almost give out beneath him.

"If you are quite well, Harry, I would like to speak with you and Severus in my office," she said in a soft voice. All formality aside, she was like an adoptive mother to him. She led the way, and though his legs were unsteady, he managed to follow well enough until they reached her office.

"Now then," she began as she rested her gaze upon Harry. "You will need to report to the Ministry in the morning and stand trial against Professor Ginley, but I would like to know what took place."

After Harry recounted to her, she only nodded her head in understanding. Harry dared a glance at Severus, but the man was his usual unreadable expression. Harry once more looked to Minerva, who was quietly contemplating in her chair.

"It was luck, Harry, that he had come to have an affection for you. If he had not, the situation could have been increasingly dire." She gave him a knowing look before continuing, "And he mentioned no names or anything to hint as to who or what had sent him?"

"No ma'am."

"Then I fear that we cannot rest easy," she replied gravely. "It will be clear to whomever did send him that he was unsuccessful and thus, they will more than likely send another in his place. Until we can locate the group in charge, I think it prudent to send you on a temporary leave of absence."

"But-"

"It is for your well-being that I say this," she cut in. "I do not trust that you are safe within our grounds and thus, I believe it our only option to have you removed from your position...temporarily...until the Aurors can locate the group responsible."

"Where am I to go?"

"Severus," she turned to the older wizard, who had until now remained silent.

"I shall take him to Snape manor in the meantime," he offered in a voice devoid of feeling. Harry's stomach tighten, and his throat went dry.

"It would be a little awkward to be in another person's home alone. Maybe I could reside somewhere unowned," Harry argued. His voice was slightly hoarse, so he swallowed several times in order to dampen it.

"You will not be alone," she said with a slight twinkle in her eyes that reminded Harry of the late Headmaster.

"Ah," Harry replied dumbly.

"I will be also taking a leave of absence," Severus offered.

"W-what?!"

Minerva cleared her throat, "Calm down, Mister Potter. It will be no different from the situation you currently find yourself."

"That's entirely different," Harry's voice pitched. "Entirely...You will have not only one but two professors in need of replacing...are you sure that wise?"

"It is of no concern to you, Harry. I will find replacements with the help of the Ministry in this case since they are protecting witnesses in this case. Both Severus and you will be made to give testimony at the trial."

"Is my company not to your liking Mister Potter?" Severus's asked in amusement. "I was sure our relationship had grown quite _close _recently."

"Indeed," Minerva agreed. "I believed you and Severus were becoming quite friendly."

"Quite," Severus smirked.

"Oh Merlin," Harry huffed.

"This arrangement is in your best interest," Minerva started firmly. "Severus was kind enough to volunteer his home, so you will do well to be courteous and grateful for that kindness."

"Volunteered?" Harry asked in disbelief as he stared wide-eyed at the man. He could never imagine that Severus would 'offer' anything for his sake. They may be on better terms, but Severus was a private man and did not enjoy others impeding on said privacy especially when it came to his own home. It was a bit too surreal. Even more so, Harry had finally convinced himself that he would be perfectly fine with their relationship remaining 'friendly' but if he were forced to be alone with the man in a home very much outside of the prying eyes of others, temptation may get the better of him; he was still a man after all.

However, despite his non-so-manly pitched voice upon his disbelief, Severus gave way to no indication that he cared either way. He remained aloof as he sat, ignoring Harry, beside him. Idly, Harry questioned whether or not he may be dreaming...he pinched his leg, a bit too hard might he add. "Merlin," he hissed.

Severus was smirking, amused by Harry's idiocy no doubt.

"Are you quite alright, Harry?"

"Yeah," his cheeks flushed a deep red at the concern in the headmistress' voice. He rubbed his leg absently. "So...um, when should I leave?"

"Promptly," she replied seriously. "After you have gathered your belongings, Severus will take you to his home. You will receive a visit from prosecutor in Professor Ginley's case, and I will keep in touch should I hear anymore on the issue. As I am sure, Severus will be in close contact with the Order as to the events proceeding our investigation." She gave him a small smile over the rim of her glasses, "I am truly relieved that you are a safe, Harry."

Harry smiled at his former Head of House. She had always been very maternal towards him, but even more so since he began as a professor at Hogwarts. Severus cleared his throat and stood from his seat.

"If you would excuse us," he stated formally. "We are getting well into the evening..."

"Of course, Severus," she said rising from her chair as well. "You may use the Floo. I will open it so that you may travel immediately."

Severus bowed and pivoted in order to leave. Harry wondered briefly how it was that Severus found him when he had no idea how long, or how far they had gone. He rushed after the man after say a brief farewell to the headmistress.

"How was it that you found me?" he asked breathlessly as they entered Severus' chambers.

"I placed a tracking charm on your shoes," the taller wizard replied evenly.

"How did you know I'd wear these shoes?"

"You have no other," Severus turned on him, his brow raised.

"What if they removed my shoes?"

"Must you ask so many questions..." Severus sighed heavily in frustration as he walked into Harry's bedroom without pause. Harry followed after him, slightly perturbed Severus would go walking into his personal room without even asking.

"Hey," he started as his former professor gathered his things magically into his trunk. "I am quite capable..."

"But alas," Severus said as he finished the task. "You are not. Shall we depart?" The trunk was handed to Harry, in which he sized down small enough to put into his pocket. Harry once again hurried after the older wizard, barely able to gather his thoughts long enough before they were by the fireplace, and Severus was throwing floo powder into it.

"Snape manor," he called out as the fire blazed green. "You may go ahead, Harry."

Nodding, Harry stepped into the Floo, and with rather less grace than he would have wanted, stumbled into the barely lit room on the other side. He caught himself before heading into a well-aged but surprisingly well-maintained sofa. Severus was soon entering through, his grace much more than Harry's had been as he walked without stalling towards a room leading down a corridor.

"You may use this room," Severus said, stopping in front of a door near the end of the hallway. "My personal bed chamber is beside it." Harry followed the man through the doorway, astonished by the incredible size of the room and embellishments. Of course, he had to admit, it was very Snape-esque as he gave the room a good look about. "The lavatory...and this," Severus said point to a door at the corner of the room, "is connected with my personal chambers...should you need anything." His voice was laced with innuendo as he smirked and came to stand before Harry. "You will have free use of all the amenities. Should you need anything further, the house elf is at your service..." Severus's smirk broadened, "or with a little incentive, I could offer my personal services."

'Okay,' Harry thought as the man stood before him. 'It somehow feels as if he is both mocking me and challenging me all at once...'

It felt as though the game of cat and mouse had just renewed tenfold. Harry shook away his thoughts and grabbed at the first off-topic item he could to stray the conversation back to normal. "Thanks for allowing me to stay here." 'There we go...formal and gracious,' he thought smugly.

"I assure you," Severus stepped forward, his eyes darkened with emotion. "It was not done purely on selflessness. I do carry ulterior motives, Harry."

'Like you want me to clean?' Harry did his best to think in non-sexual terminologies. "Of course, I will repay you however you see fit. If you should ever need help along with another potion, I am at your service."

"Perhaps I will call upon that favor," Severus was smirking again and it sent a shiver right down the length of Harry's body. That smirk would be the death of him, he was sure. It elicited dark desires within him, awakening parts of himself that would otherwise remain hidden. Harry did his best to remain calm though his heart was already threatening to break from his chest. He needed to owl Hermione...and quickly.

"Of course," Harry breathed. "Well, I should think you are pretty exhausted from the evening..."

"Is it not the reverse? I should think you are quite exhausted yourself," Severus returned though he had not moved. If anything, it felt like the man was getting closer. Harry's stomach tightened and his throat constricted when he realized they were barely a hairsbreadth away.

"W-well then," Harry swallowed. "I should get to bed."

Severus took a step and their bodies met. "Indeed," he whispered. "You really should get to bed."

"Y-Yeah," Harry breathed out as he closed his eyes against the erotic sight before him; Severus's eyes were alluringly lust-filled and their touching forms a temptation too great to act upon. Oh Merlin the man felt good to be against. Harry could feel the hard contours of Severus's defined torso, and his fingers itched to be able to map them out and commit it to memory. However, he remained still and could neither move forward nor backward.

"Shall I help you to the bed?" Severus's husky voice emphasized their closeness as a tongue traced the shell of his ear. Harry gasped in response, his hands clasping the man's shirt tightly. "I fear you may be unable to locate it in your current state." This was stressed by a hand traveling between them and rubbing him through his trousers. It was then he realized that he was hard and trembling. Harry moaned his approval as Severus palmed his erection. "It would be unkind to leave you in such a state."

Harry was mumbling as that talented hand set to work, rubbing and grasping him expertly. "V-very unkind," he mumbled and gasped the next minute as a finger rubbed over the sensitive head of his erection straining beneath the material of his trousers. "Oh bloody hell!" he rasped as he staved off his orgasm. Fear surfaced when he realized how little needed to be done for him to literally come in his pants – like some pubescent teenager.

Harry pulled away quickly, breathing unevenly as he calmed his racing heart. "Wait," he said as Severus started forward.

"Why," Severus did not wait for Harry to answer him before he was being pushed all the way backward until his knees met mattress, and he, very gracelessly, fell upon it. Frozen with shock, he watched as Severus straddled him and their mouths were meeting, his less active than the other.

It was a dream, Harry told himself over and over. However, he was reminded of reality when Severus settled between his slightly opened legs and thrust his hips forward. Harry bowed, pleasure ripping through him like hot wires. He had almost cried out, but his voice was swallowed by the mouth now pillaging his own.

What was happening? Why was it happening? Harry put his hands against the hard chest above him, pushing but almost going lax entirely the next moment when another wave of pleasure washed over him. Severus's hips pressed into him, their erections rubbing almost painfully against each other. Harry resolve was crumbling, but before it could entirely, he pushed once more at the wizard above him.

"Wait!" he rasped. Severus was gazing at him through completely dark irises. "What the bloody hell is going on..."

"I thought it clear," Severus said while rolling his hips to drive home his point. Harry moaned as the pleasure once more sidetracked him from his purpose. 'Bloody hell that should be illegal!' he thought angrily as he recovered.

"No," he started again breathlessly. "You do not harbor any sort of feeling for me, so why are you doing this?"

Severus seemed taken aback by this statement and moved slightly so that their bodies were not completely plastered together. "Have I not been actively courting you?"

"Wait...what?"

"Our date the other day..."

"What date?" Harry was genuinely surprised. "You mean when we went to get the ingredients?"

"And lunch," Severus replied firmly as he sat up on his knees. "Do not tell me that you have considered our relationship merely a friendship, Potter." The former use of his name alerted him to Severus's anger, and Harry regretted voicing his assumptions.

"It...I'm sorry," Harry replied quickly. "I just...I was sure there was little to no chance you would want any sort of relationship." Severus pulled away entirely, and Harry fought against the disappointment and self disgust surfacing as he readjusted his clothing and himself.

"I will admit that my intentions could have been better communicated," Severus finally said as he gazed at Harry. "It is very arduous, Harry, to comprehend why a youthful and incredibly attractive wizard would be at all drawn to a wizard such as myself; it is especially difficult to understand that wizard being Harry Potter, a former student and son to my nemesis." Severus walked a few steps and sat beside Harry.

"It was exactly that reason that I felt you would have nothing to do with me..." Harry admitted. "I was sure that you could barely tolerate my existence. I will remind you, until a year ago, you neither liked me nor wanted me anywhere near you."

"I will not deny it."

"So why now?"

"Perhaps it was an attraction that I refused to acknowledge until now," Severus's voice was surprisingly soft. Harry found himself wanting to wrap the man into an embrace. "An attraction to a boy twenty years my junior and the son of a once beloved friend...it would seem quite unbelievable to allow myself to harbor such feelings..."

"So you are ashamed," Harry asked as his stomach churned.

"At first I will not deny that was the case," Severus replied gently. "However, it is no longer the case, Harry. I resigned myself to my feelings for you."

If Harry was not already breathless, he would be at this admission. Before he could lose any of his nerve, he asked quickly, "Then can I hope for...us being together?"

"If you can fathom an attachment of that sort to a wizard undoubtedly tainted by his past, Harry, I will be unable to deny it to you. I should think that one day you may regret such a decision, but until that time comes, I will be honored to stand beside you."

The declaration had Harry feeling light-headed. If this was a dream, he hoped he never woke. Instead of his usual pinch to his thigh, he threw himself forward and smashed their lips together in a messy, inexperienced kiss. The resulting chuckle sent him over the moon. Harry could not remember ever being as happy as this, but he believed that more happiness was to come.

Severus grasped his hips and twisted Harry until he was once more on his back. Their lips moved against each other, tasting with extreme haste while fingers were divesting each other of every garment they wore. The heat beneath Harry's fingertips matched his own as they shimmied their way up the bed. Harry flushed when he realized just what was occurring. He was stark naked beneath Severus. Pulling from the kiss, his modesty began to surface.

Severus took the opportunity to greedily look over every bit of exposed flesh. "Beautiful," the word struck Harry, and his blush deepened. "Red is certainly your color, Mister Potter."

"Oh Merlin...Oh Merlin.'

Severus gave him little time to think as their lips met in another heated kiss. His erection was pressed between them against the older wizard's sizable one. It felt amazing as skin slid along skin, though slightly painful without any sort of lubricant to aid the friction. Severus pulled away, "Accio lubricant."

The words caused Harry to once more flush in his breathless state. Beyond his embarrassment, fear was surfacing. It was his first time doing much more than snogging; he knew Severus was rather experienced when it came to the sexual side of things, but he was barely acquainted with that world. Despite his earnest to explore his pleasure, he was afraid.

Severus trailed a hand over his exposed flesh, kneading pert nipples before traveling the line of his navel, and finally resting just above his angry, red arousal. As if reading every one of his thoughts, Severus glanced at him, "I will not take you entirely tonight, but be assured, I will not wait long to claim everything, Harry. I am not a patient man by any means; I am a very selfish and possessive partner. I will demand everything from you until there is nothing left to give."

Harry was gasping in air like a fish out of water. He could barely breath against such a declaration. Overwhelmingly aroused, he could only nod his response. Severus knelt downward and tasted the head of his erection with his tongue. The sensation sent Harry's head flying backwards and his hands seeking purchase at the sheets beneath him. Then a great heat swallowed him, taking everything into that hot cavern. He was not going to last very long at this rate. A tongue swirled around his length, eliciting sharp gasps and throaty moans before once more he was being swallowed into that intense heat. Harry could barely recognize his own voice as his moans continued unbidden from his lips.

He barely registered the finger now prodding him below. It was only when it pushed into him that he gathered what was occurring. However, his thoughts were cut short when Severus once more sucked the very life out of him through his prick.

"Bloody hell!" he groaned.

Another finger was added, scissoring inside him. He could scarcely register it against the heat of Severus's mouth. He threaded his fingers through the long, raven locks, feeling the building heat coiling in his lower abdomen. Severus curled his fingers; they slid over his hidden nub which caused Harry's back to bow as he was sent colliding over the edge, shooting his seed into the awaiting mouth.

"Oh fuck! Sev!"

He collapsed back into the softness of the bed, every nerve on fire and numb throughout his body. It was by far the most unbelievable sensation of his life. Severus snaked over him before lying just beside Harry.

Pulling himself from his daze, he rolled over and caught sight of the man's large, angry-red erection. Instead of voicing his concern, he slid downward and licked the tip that was beading a white pearl of the man's essence. He tasted it, its bitter, saltiness registering on his taste buds. It was not a horrible taste, and Harry found it rather exciting as he lapped the throbbing crown once more.

"Harry," the man called huskily. "Do not feel obligated..." Harry swallowed the head of the man's erection, swirling his tongue over the silky flesh of it. Severus was immediately silenced into a groan, his fingers grasping Harry's tresses tightly. Since it was Harry's first time, he was not sure entirely how to do it but used what Severus had applied to him and tried to mimic it. Wetting the underside, he slid his tongue along the hot flesh, velvety beneath his tongue. The way it felt was quite arousing for Harry; he found he quite liked the way it felt in his mouth. He swallowed as much of the length as he could. Pushing at the man's hips, he forced Severus to his back while he slid up and down the hard length. He felt the steady throb in his mouth before he heard his former professor grunting.

"So bloody amazing," was all the warning he received before hot salty bitterness nearly choked him. He did his best to swallow but quite a bit dribbled from his mouth. Severus was immediately helping him rid it from his face. "My apologies...I had forgotten it was your..."

"No need to say it out loud, Sev."

Severus rose his eye at the pet name, but said nothing. They collapsed beside each other, their breathing haggard.

"Well that was..."

"No need to voice it out loud, Harry." Severus mocked.

"Yeah, well, I feel like I should." Harry rose up on an elbow. "It was bloody brilliant."

"I would have to concur, Mister Potter."

Harry threw himself back into the mattress as he gazed up. Modesty began to settle back in, and he quickly set out to find his discarded garments.

"What in Merlin's beard are you doing?"

"Looking for my clothes," Harry replied sheepishly.

"You will have no need of them," Severus declared as he pulled Harry backward and onto the bed.

Harry's face flushed deeply. "I-I need them..." Severus silenced him with a brush of lips before Harry was being led beneath the covers and pulled into the strong embrace.

"Consider it a favor," Severus whispered into his hair. "I had mistakenly allowed you out of my sight earlier this evening and paid quite dearly for that error."

"Yeah, but I had clothes then..."

"Oh do shut up Potter," Severus said endearingly and once more silencing Harry with a passionate kiss that rob him once more of coherent thinking.

TBC...

Please review! Much appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: As always, thank you so much for reviewing! Just so most of you are aware, I'm not too sure about British or Ministry filings of trials, but I felt it was probably similar to us here in America. Sorry if its a bit far from the truth! Finally, I give you Snape's POV.

**Warning**: Fluff! Loaaads of fluffy little white bunnies...did I mention some steamy McSteamy smex?

**To Protect**

_Chapter Seven_

Severus Snape was a man very much tainted by his past; it left him incredibly bitter, pessimistic, and an overall soured individual. Pairing himself with one Harry Potter would seem rather amusing to anyone outside their confidence. Harry Potter was a shining light in the darkness around them – much like his mother had been. Not only was Harry a powerful wizard that had not once but twice defeated the Dark Lord, but he was attractive and good-humored despite his past. Severus would still seethe internally when he thought of those filthy muggles he had been forced to live with.

Harry was overly kind, patient (in many ways) to a fault, and insolently forward; Severus was none of those things save for a slightly sadistic forwardness. His brutality superseded him outside of Hogwarts, and he was quite comfortable with that particular truth.

Harry had curled into him, unknowingly wrapping one arm around Severus's waist while the other was bent between their naked chests. To be completely honest, which Severus very rarely was, it was beyond endearing. The boy, rather, young man was entirely too innocent and astoundingly pure; Severus worried about tainting such purity though he was too far gone to retreat from Harry.

Severus was still stricken by this beauty sleeping so soundly next to him. Every vision of their previous night together surfaced in his thoughts and here he found himself, unable to sleep, unable to do much of anything but gaze at the slumbering man at his side; as if at any moment the illusion would fade away, and he would once more be alone, bitter, and unloved.

When he heard the steady knocks from beyond their haven, he was internally cursing the Ministry for its promptness. He immediately slid from the bed, disentangling their bodies, and dressed to go meet whatever nincompoop they had decided to send.

Throwing open the door, he fashioned his best sneer. "You are early."

"Pardon," a small man, plump with a thinning hairline, stepped inside. "I do not wait when there is a victim in the matter, especially one as well-known as Mister Harry Potter. Where is he?"

"Asleep," Severus drawled, "and will stay as such until you have received my accounting."

"Oh," he looked slightly disappointed, "Of course. He must be exhausted from the previous night's occurrence. Pardon me. I am Bicks Terryfield; the inspector in this case."

"Severus Snape," he responded in kind. "If you would take a seat..."

Nodding, Terryfield in all of his overfed glory, sat on the sofa and began his interrogation of the night before. It had taken a good half an hour for the man to finish his report to which Severus was asked to sign and verify.

"Good good," Terryfield smiled which Severus did his best not to return with a sneer. "Now we will be using Veritasurem at the trial...do I have your consent, Professor Snape?"

"If I must."

"Good good." Severus controlled the urge to strangle the small man every time he said this particular phrase. "Now I would like to speak with Mister Potter, and afterward, I shall be on my way." _Thank Merlin for that._ Severus only nodded his assertion before making his way to where the slumbering emerald-eyed wizard lay.

Harry was almost exactly the way Severus had left him. His naked form peeked out in several places from the duvet in the most alluring way. It took every bit of Severus's willpower not to send Terryfield away so that he may ravish the minx and spend most of their morning wrapped up in pleasure. Instead, he allowed himself the briefest of a touch to a slender waist before he shook Harry's exposed shoulder.

"Harry," he called. Harry made a throaty noise similar to the many Severus received when waking the young wizard. It was exceedingly more difficult these days not to wake the boy in a startling, if not satisfying, sort of way in which led to gasping, moaning, and writhing over silken sheets. He, however, did not want that small fat man now denting in his sofa to hear the boy's sweet cries. "The inspector has arrived. You will need to report last evening's events in order to get him the bleeding hell out of my sitting room."

Harry's laughter rose up from beyond his cover; it was another quality Severus found himself quite taken with. The sleep-dazed wizard sat up and lazily rubbed at his eyes before throwing his legs over the side of the bed. Then it was as if he was stricken because his eyes shot open, and he threw a glance down at his fully exposed body before diving back underneath the duvet. Severus was unable to hold back the smile that was slowly making its way to his lips. _Innocent, indeed._

"You forget that I have seen all of you," Severus reminded coolly as he teased the youth. "Dress quickly and join me in the sitting room." In order to _not _completely disregard their company and take full advantage of the blushing young wizard hiding himself within the comforter, he left the room.

Thankfully, Harry had dressed as quickly as it took for Severus to make it into the sitting room. The young wizard followed closely behind and surprisingly took a seat beside him. Severus kept himself from smiling proudly and instead turned his gaze onto the inspector.

"Mister Potter...it is an absolute pleasure," Terryfield nattered. The red-faced inspector had come forward and taken Harry's hand in a vice-like-grip, shaking it for all he was worth. _Bleeding imbecile._ "I am Bink Terryfield, the inspector in this case, and I do have a few questions, if you do not mind. I could return when you are more.."

Harry was watching the man with amusement before raising his hand. "Inspector, that is quite alright. I am ready to answer whatever you need to know."

"Oh, of course. Good good," Severus's jaw tightened. _Infuriating nincompoop._ "Well then, I would like to know just what happened the night of November eleventh..."

Harry's version was a bit more detailed and had Severus very much stiff with anger as he finished. He sincerely wished that he had done more than just knock out that oaf, but as it was, he was grateful that he arrived when he had. Harry looked a bit worse for wear at the closure of his tale and Terryfield glowering.

"We will be using Veritasurem at the trial...do I have your permission, Mister Potter?"

Harry hesitated slightly but then nodded. Severus did not blame him for his hesitation but in cases such as these, it was extremely prudent that they use the potion in order to get the full truth. Severus ushered the small, fat man from his home before turning toward the lax youth upon his sofa.

Severus was hesitating as he sat beside Harry with very little sentiment of what he could express to comfort the distraught young man. _Think Severus...you are an clever wizard capable of communicating your support in this situation..._

"What an insufferable troll of a man." _Blast! _

However, Harry began to laugh softly beside him, and a warmth flowed over him like a warm bath.

"He really was quite...interesting."

Severus's lips curled in disgust, "Idiotic...and incapable of using an efficient hair growth potion or exercising control when presented with sweets is more accurate."

Harry was curling forward with his arms wrapped around his torso, laughing unlike Severus had ever been made privy to. It was amazing the feeling that took hold of him as this boy...young man who had so graciously given Severus a place beside him, continually graced him with such heartwarming sights as these. Severus was bitter and dark, but with Harry beside him, he could feel his heart starting in his chest and the fluttering in his stomach. He felt like he could possibly become less of the soured individual if Harry continued to allow him a place in his life.

_Sentimental romantic_. Severus internally cursed his thoughts as he rose from the sofa. "Shall we have breakfast?"

"Please," Harry replied softly.

After they had eaten, Severus found himself wanting nothing more than to whisk Harry into the bedroom and undress that subtly muscled form and bury himself to the hilt within it. His thoughts were straying the entire meal as Harry lapped at gravy that had begun to trail from his mouth, the pink of his tongue swiping it away from chin and lip. Severus wanted to taste those lips, knowing if he did they would taste of gravy and biscuits. However, he had ignored the overly erotic display and busied himself with the 'Daily Prophet.'

Harry had sat, his heat close to Severus, reading through a muggle novel 'Lord of the Rings' which Severus could not resist inquiring after its plot. Harry had laughed, begun his tales of nights spent reading the series, and Severus found himself oddly entranced by his companion's enthusiasm for said books.

"They have to travel to Mordor in order to destroy the ring..." Harry continued as his book hung forgotten at his side. "Its an epic tale of friendship and perseverance. Ron and I read through it a few times, but I am always finding new little details that I had missed the first few times." Harry was smiling as he looked over the worn binding of the book.

"Intriguing," was all Severus could remark. Harry smiled over his shoulder at him, resting backwards against Severus's side, and began to read once more.

Severus had never been so comfortable with another individual in such a position. His conquests had always been one night stands in which he neither knew nor cared to know their names. This relationship was a first despite the forty-three years he had existed. The closest he had come to true love was the boy's mother. However, he wondered quite often since her passing if it was love or merely an family affection since she was the closest he had come to the true feeling of family.

Harry had become slack against him while he had pondered. He gazed over to young wizard and found the long-lashes fluttering until they finally closed completely over soft honey-colored flesh, and the slow rise and fall of Harry's chest alerted to his slumbering state. It would seem the book held Harry's attention only long enough to transcribe it to him. Sighing deeply, Severus contorted his body in order to gather Harry into his arms. He could easily use mobilicorpus to transport the young wizard, but he quite liked the way Harry felt in his arms as he made his way into the bed chambers they had previously shared.

Setting the slumbering wizard onto the bed, he idly wondered to what deity he should give his gratitude to for such a gift he had been bestowed. Harry was everything he could ever want, or dream of having, and the reality that it was, in fact, all his was still a bit alarming. He did not deserve it; he would not delude himself into believing he would ever deserve such a gift. However, Harry had bestowed him his attentions, and until the young wizard came to his senses, Severus would gladly give into every one of his whims.

o-o-o

Harry slept most of the morning and only awoke close to four in the afternoon. Severus had been unable to bring himself to wake the boy. When the emerald-eyed wizard finally appeared in the sitting room, Severus had been sitting with a particular novel he often read in his spare time, 'Wuthering Heights.'

"Hello," Harry said sheepishly before sitting beside Severus.

Severus set aside his novel, bookmarking it, and snapped his fingers. A tray popped onto the coffee table, and he began to pour the two of them a cup of warm tea. Harry was glowing, his smile causing Severus to momentarily forget his task. The young wizard was breathtaking, and Severus allowed himself the small indulgence of watching the wizard grin beside him. Remembering his task, he offered a cup to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said as he took the cup. "It feels a bit awkward having slept almost an entire day through..."

"It was important that your body recuperate after our previous evening," his voice was husky as he implied to not the event of the kidnapping but instead to _their _activities together.

Dazzlingly emerald eyes captured his, half-lidded with desire. Unable to deny his urges any longer, Severus set aside their cups before grasping the young wizard around the back of his neck. He drew Harry forward, his mouth immediately seeking the boy's, and tasted the sweet, warmth that was Harry Potter. It was minutes as his tongue explored every corner of that hot cavern, and his fingers made quick work of the line of buttons of Harry's pressed dress shirt. He slid away the fabric and immediately felt petal-soft skin beneath his fingertips.

"Sev," the wizard whispered against his mouth as muscles trembled beneath Severus's touch. He ignored the way the pet name brought about a desire to throw away all gentleness and continued to slowly, gently map out the young wizard's every contour. It was astounding to Severus that every line of the boy's body would be all-consuming of his attentions. It was as if Severus had never laid eyes on such a specimen – such a rarity.

He felt every curve, every bit of flesh he could before the gasping and trembling wizard beneath him was nearly writhing in unresolved pleasure. Deciding it time to put aside his fascinations, Severus removed Harry's trousers and made quick work of his own clothing before continuing his quest to exploring, mapping, and laying claim to every bit of Harry Potter. Using his mouth for most of his exploration, he teased and licked along Harry's abdomen, nipping at the soft curve of muscle and traveling down the line of Harry's navel. Harry was, for lack of a better way to describe it, delectable. He tasted the saltiness of the boy's sweat and the sun that soaked into his skin; he reveled in the sweet cries each time he would suck a sensitive bit of flesh near the young wizard's straining erection.

"Merlin, Sev...feels brilliant," the boy was babbling beneath him. Severus would love nothing greater than to take the boy on his favored couch, but that would neither be enjoyable nor ideal for Harry's first time. Resolving to relocate, he lifted the wizard, surprised that Harry despite looks was disconcertingly feather-light, and traveled the short distance to his own chambers. Harry had made use of the time by nibbling along Severus's collarbone and sucking the flesh of his neck which was particularly sensitive. Severus was beyond gentleness and rational thought by the time they arrived in his chambers.

He threw the boy down on the the duvet and immediately cradled himself between spread legs. "Accio lubricant," he called as a vial soared to him, and he nimbly caught it in order to slather his fingers with its contents. Taking great care while gasps of pleasure echoed into his ears, Severus prepared Harry with every bit of his patience he had remaining. Distracting the young wizard was easy enough as he licked the blood-red crown of Harry's arousal and proceeded to deep-throat the straining appendage in the next moment.

"Oh gods," Harry cried out, his body curling backward, and his hands immediately weaving through Severus's hair. He would have smirked if not for the mouth-full of throbbing prick; so instead, he began to slowly withdraw the length, making sure to swirl his tongue as his fingers scissored inside the tight cavern. When Harry's fingers tightened painfully in his hair, Severus sped up his ministrations. He curled his fingers causing Harry moan and hiss something in parseltongue.

Severus quickly slipped a hand down to his own pulsating arousal and staved off his orgasm with a vice-grip to the base. Harry was still moaning in parseltongue, and it was nearly sending him over the edge. Harry was completely unhinged as he writhed and moved against the duvet; the sight was enough to cause Severus's last remaining willpower to crumble. He immediately turned the boy over, gorgeous rump in the air and pulled it to angle upwards. Severus quickly covered his own erection with enough lubrication to help with all of the traction. He whispered a quick contraception spell (as wizards, especially as powerful as Severus and Harry were, could in fact get pregnant) before aiming himself at the well-prepared entrance.

"Please," he heard the young wizard moan, and it was more than enough encouragement for Severus as he slid passed the tight ring of muscles and into the intense, tight heat. _Oh Merlin's beard! It feels bloody incredible..._

"Sev, oh gods..." Harry was taking in great gasps of air as Severus pushed inside. "H-hurts..."

"Relax, Harry. Breathe slowly," he soothed as he finally buried himself deep into the hot cavern. It was without a doubt the most incredible experience of Severus's life. Harry was perfection. He rubbed absently at the boy's hip, the touch a small comfort to the pain, but he knew that there was little he could do to lessen it. After what seemed like hours, Harry breathlessly wiggled causing an unbidden groan from Severus.

"Y-you can move," Harry rasped. Severus withdrew slightly before slowly pushing back inside. He kept his thrusts shallow, listening intently to Harry's cries in order to know whether or not the boy needed rest from the movement. To his surprise, Harry quickly returned to his wanton moans, and the hissing language of snakes seeped ever so often in his utterances. Severus wrapped an arm around the young wizard, taking hold of the weeping, neglected prick and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. The erotic sounds of flesh slapping filled the room as Severus began to quicken their pace. He was close and could feel the body beneath him tensing with impending orgasm.

When they finally gave way to their pleasure, it was as if every nerve in his body was firing. It was electric and hot; it burned him like hot liquid fire, running from the tips of his fingers downward to the ends of his toes. He was beyond exhausted when Harry collapsed beneath him, trying desperately to breathe. Severus pulled out of the boy and rolled beside him, gathering up the breathless wizard into his arms as if they would fall into oblivion if he were to let go.

It was amazing, and life-changing, and sudden, and emotional as he lay with the beautiful boy in his arms. If Severus had ever gave way to the emotion it derived, he would have cried tears of happiness; however, his body merely trembled in satisfaction, and his heart drummed inside his chest.

"Wow," Harry articulated after he finally caught his breath.

"Indeed," Severus agreed though he would have said more if not out of fear that his voice would crack like some pubescent boy; he still had his pride.

"I mean," Harry started as he went up onto an elbow, "that was bloody amazing if you ignore all the initial pain..."

Severus found himself chuckling. He pulled out a pain potion from his personal side-table and handed it to Harry. "For the pain."

"Thanks," Harry said downing it with a grimace. "Kind of felt like you were splitting me in two."

"With time it will become easier," Severus replied casually.

"So I can do it again?"

Severus quirked his eyebrow at this.

"Sorry," Harry breathed as he absently covered himself in the duvet. "Its a bit hard to believe that its mutual. Kind of feels like any moment the dream is going to end."

Severus could not agree more. He was hardly able to contrive the mutual feelings the child savior and himself shared. Perhaps it was the reason for his absent tightening of the wizard in his arms, or the quickening of his heart, or even the heaviness in his head, but Severus refused to allow anything or anyone to drive them apart.

o-o-o

It was well into midnight before Severus released the young wizard long enough to excuse himself to the lavatory. The steady rapping of a window pulled him from his musings. The small note was elegantly written and dread soon followed the discovery of its correspondence.

_Severus,_

_A little birdie told me that you were taking a leave of absence. Expect a visit from me soon to discuss the circumstances in which this came about._

_Yours,_

_Draco _

Draco was now a high society leader in the Ministry. Severus had been able to discourage his godson from further involvement in the war. Not long after his graduation, Draco had been offered a place within the Ministry and had accepted almost immediately.

Draco and his correspondences had become sparse due to Severus's infinite amount of grading and Draco's rather busy schedule; however, his godson was always included in decisions that were considered life-changing, and Severus had neglected, rather forgotten, entirely to tell his godson. Cursing himself, he returned to the bed where Harry slept and slid back beneath the duvet to once more hold the warm wizard close. He would deal with Draco later. For now, he would allow the indulgence of the slumbering wizard next to him as his one...and probably first love.

o-o-o

Another series of incessant tapping woke him early the next morning, Harry was curled into him with lashes shadowing over shallow cheeks. Severus cursed the black-speckled owl as he let it in and detached the message it bore. The shuffling of sheets had Severus glancing back at his young lover, but thankfully, it would seem their morning visitor had not woken him as Harry went still and let out a deep sigh.

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_The trial of Harry Potter versus Henry Ginley is to commence on December fifth at noon. Your presence is required in witness testimony against Henry Ginley. Your expected arrival will be received by councilman Fredrick Newton. As such, please send a reply immediately to set an appointment in order to discuss the trial. Please send all questions and comments to his office in the event there are any concerns. _

_Office of Fredrick Newton and Company_

Severus saw the bird before it could rap on the window and immediately detached the other note most likely meant for Harry. However, in case it was not, he read through it briefly. The letter contained much of the same content, so Severus put it aside for Harry to read upon waking.

After dressing, Severus made his way into the sitting room where he received a fire call from a very distraught Minerva. She stepped through the Floo, and he quickly offered her a seat.

"What is it, Minerva?"

After composing herself, she began, "We received information that over thirty muggles have gone missing over the past few days. There was a correspondence to the Ministry detailing how more lives would be claimed if Harry Potter was not delivered."

Severus's face darkened. "What is the Ministry's decision on these events?"

"They wish to create a trap," she started. "I was informed that it would be in Harry's best interest if he were to cooperate."

"Absolutely not," Severus growled. "It is too dangerous, Minerva."

"I agree, Severus. However, too many lives have been claimed recently, and the population of the wizarding world is fearing that this group will soon move on to those who are muggle-born or related."

"He has already handed over a good deal of his life to the wizarding world," Severus snapped. "He was expected to martyr himself at the cost of their freedom. He has done enough!" He was surely red faced with fury by now, but Minerva merely looked on with kind eyes.

"You have changed," she said gently. "I would have never believed a year prior that you and Harry would carry such intense feelings other than hatred for each other."

Suddenly feeling exposed, Severus turned his gaze away from her knowing eyes. "I merely grow tired of the Ministry's need to involve Harry in whatever they cannot handle themselves."

"Harry, hm?" she asked with a small, knowing smile. "Yes, well I do agree with you. However, it is a decision Harry must make for himself. I am expected at another engagement, but if you could pass along the message and deliver his answer as soon as possible, I would be very much obliged."

Despite his desire to tell her no and be done with it, he nodded and escorted her back to the fire place.

Yet again it would seem Harry Potter was expected to hand over his life for the sake of others. Severus felt the beginnings of a headache, so he poured himself a glass of fire whiskey, ignoring the clock that chimed the morning hour and sipped gingerly whilst he awaited Harry's rising.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I am really enjoying this web I have woven! It has been a long week of job-hunting and taking care of my three young kiddos. Well enjoy!

**Warning**: Drama-mama and a little visit from a blonde blast-from-the-past!

**To Protect**

_Chapter Eight_

When Harry awoke, his entire body felt stiff and painful to move. Doing his best not to cry out, he shifted to the side of the bed in an awkward side-shuffle that took a great deal of effort to accomplish. After he had finally gathered his strength, he tenderly shifted his body into a sitting position. _Bloody hell it feels like my arse is going to split into two! _Harry searched desperately through the side table for a pain potion and was relieved to find one. Downing the contents, the effects were immediate and the pain that was wrecking havoc on his backside ebbed away. _Oh dear Merlin...thank the gods for pain potions..._

After a substantial amount of the pain was gone, Harry showered and readied before venturing to the sitting room. Not surprisingly, Severus was sitting with a novel and a tray of tea and biscuits. The clock on the mantel ticked softly as Harry made his way to the other man's side.

"You are up early," he commented casually. Severus used his finger to bookmark his page before gazing up to Harry. The dark eyes looked rather serious, and Harry found himself sitting harboring an overwhelming feeling of concern. "What's wrong?"

Sighing, Severus set aside his novel and focused his attention on Harry. The man looked to be deliberating before he spoke in a rather deep, serious voice. "I spoke with Minerva early this morning about a series of disappearances. It would seem the group that is after your life has claimed a ransom."

"What is their ransom?"

"Your life in place of several hostages," Severus replied a spark in his dark eyes.

"And the Ministry?"

"It would seem they plan to deliver you in hopes of trapping the perpetrators," Severus said this evenly though his hands clasped white-knuckled in his lap would say he felt otherwise.

"And you do not agree," Harry replied gravely.

"It is not for me to decide."

"No, Severus, however your opinion is crucial for my decision. You will be involved in every decision I am to make."

Severus had gone completely still and wide-eyed at this declaration. Harry had to fight his urge to smile as the situation was quite grave for such an act. He would not lie to himself and say he was not eager to help the Ministry despite his life being at stake, but from what he knew of relationships (having had it modeled by Ron and Hermione since their school days) it was important that his loved ones were involved in those decisions. He was no longer the boy who went head first into danger without a thought to anyone else. He had made too many mistakes – lost too many friends and loved ones. So instead, he was asking for Severus to put forth his opinion in hopes of coming to a reasonable decision that suited both of them.

The smallest hint of a smile graced the older wizard's face. As if brought out of a trance, his face snapped into all professionalism, "I agree that it is their best hope for tracking these elusive individuals; however, I do hesitate on whether or not this, in itself, is not also a trap."

"How do you mean?" Harry had unknowingly leaned forward in his interest.

Severus let out a small sigh and continued, "The group's identities have remained unknown to the Ministry, hid in the shadows if you will, for a good few years. I am reluctant to believe they would endanger themselves in order to claim your life. It is my belief they have judged the action the Ministry would take in order to capture them and have already created a counter-attack."

"So you believe if we were to go along with what the Ministry plans to do, we will be unknowingly walking ourselves into a trap instead of creating one."

"Indeed," Severus replied calmly.

Harry ran his fingers over his chin in contemplation. "So what do you propose we do instead?"

The smirk that arose with Harry's question caused prickling gooseflesh.

"A counter to their counter-attack, Mister Potter."

o-o-o

Kingsley Shacklebolt regarded them silently for minutes before a small smile crept over his face. "It may just work," he chuckled before slapping Severus on the shoulder. "I should expect no less from a previous spy." Severus cringed at the man's good humor causing Harry to smile in response.

"Yes," Harry offered a smile to the Minister of Magic. "When should we execute it?"

"I will gather the necessary intelligence and personnel and be in contact with you soon," Shacklebolt told them before sitting down. "It should take me no longer than two to three days. We do not want to risk the life of any more muggles."

"Of course," Harry said as his stomach clenched. Just the idea that so many had already gone missing was enough to make him eager to put forth the plan. "I will await your correspondence."

"Indeed," Shacklebolt rose with the two as they made their way to the door, "and Mister Potter?" Harry turned to look at the man. "Have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Sorry sir," Harry said smiling. "I quite like my occupation at the moment."

"Pity," the man replied sadly. "I think you would make an brilliant auror."

"Thank you sir."

o-o-o

When they arrived back at Severus's home, they were greeted by a tall, platinum-blond dressed down in crisp, three-piece suit. Draco Malfoy's hair had grown to be about shoulder-length and his height almost matched that of Severus's. He was all aristocratic airs as he greeted them with a bow.

"Potter," Malfoy sneered, "what an unpleasant surprise."

"Malfoy."

Severus took a step forward, inadvertently blocking their tongue-lash. "Draco, I was not aware we had a previous appointment."

"No uncle," Malfoy said taking a seat in Severus's favored chair. "I merely assumed you would be otherwise unoccupied."

Severus scoffed before turning to Harry. Harry was suddenly very uncomfortable by their company. Malfoy, his usual prat-self, was someone he had hoped never to see again. He was already aware that Severus was Malfoy's godfather but had chosen to forget the several weeks he had been growing closer to the man.

"Harry," Severus said giving Harry a small look. "Might I ask you to allow me some privacy with Draco?"

Malfoy's eyes widened. "H-Harry?"

Ignoring Malfoy's obvious surprise and noted disgust at the use of his forename, he nodded and locked himself away in his room.

o-o-o

Severus turned on his godson, his sneer distorting his features. "What have you come for?"

"Harry?" Draco ignored his question. "Since when have you been referring to Potter by his forename? Is he the reason you took a leave of absence Sev?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Do not refer to me by that name, and it is at my discretion to whom I refer to by their forename, Draco. Do not presume to question me. I voluntarily took leave and that should be enough to satisfy your curiosities. Are you not busy at the Ministry?"

"Very," Draco quipped. "Though my dearest uncle takes precedence in all matters. Why is Potter here?"

Severus let out an exasperated groan. "That is none of your business."

"It is my business, Sev." Draco argued indignantly. "You tell me everything...why have you chosen not to explain this?"

Severus's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Perhaps your power in the Ministry has gone to your head, Draco. Do not forget that you are not beyond discipline should you continue to make demands."

Draco's eyes downcast at the sight of Severus's anger. Sheepishly, his godson began, "I was merely curious, Sev. I have never known you to allow anyone here, let alone someone you, until now, hated."

"I do not hate Harry," Severus took a glass from a cabinet and poured himself a whiskey. He was in great need of it. "You will do well to remember that when you speak to him."

"I just do not understand this sudden protectiveness," Draco whined. "What is going on with you and Potter?!" Draco had risen and taken a few steps forward before Severus was looking on with a face entirely masked in indifference.

"If I were to disclose my relationship with Harry," Severus warned as his voice dropped in volume but not ferocity. "The information would remain with your person and this room until I see it fit to disclose it publicly."

"Of course," Draco responded immediately.

Severus groaned inwardly. It was the last thing he wanted, but he knew his godson would not cease his questioning until he did. "Mister Potter and I have come to an understanding that led to a relationship of an intimate nature."

Draco's mouth hung lax. "You do not mean you two are shagging..."

Sneering, Severus growled, "Mind your manners, boy."

"Sorry," Draco straightened. "I just...well, its the last possible conclusion I would have come to."

"It does not leave this room, Draco."

"Of course," the blonde wizard stood, his eyes searching the room as if looking for an escape. "So then, what led to your removal from Hogwarts? I assume that it is in regards to a joint issue."

"There was an attempt on his life that ultimately required our removing ourselves from Hogwarts. I cannot disclose the details at this time."

Draco nodded before grinning, "So shagging the savior of the wizarding world?" Severus's eyes darkened, and his mouth went thin. Draco chuckled before shaking his head. "Sorry, Sev, just a bit odd to visualize."

"Do not visualize anything, Draco."

"Difficult not to," Draco quipped with a lopsided grin. "So is he a good shag?"

"Draco," Severus warned before the blonde wizard broke into a fit of laughter. "If you are quite finished, I would like to allow Harry his meal. He has gone without a good bit of the day."

"My, what the mother hen you are," Draco teased as he took the initiative to get Harry himself. Severus was hot on his heels, close to hexing his own kin if the boy decided to try anything. However, Draco ignored his glares and knocked on the door to Harry's bed chambers having already deduced them to be next to Severus's own.

o-o-o

Ignoring the impossible tightness of his stomach, Harry had busied himself with a letter to Hermione, disclosing loose details of the events over the past few days. He would prefer to tell his friend everything so he could lessen the great weight on his shoulders, but he worried it too risky with their current predicament. Instead, he told her of his relationship and its deepening along with a few other minor details about his activities.

The steady, loud knocks startled him from his focus. Standing, he answered and immediately glowered at the blonde, very tall and arrogant, wizard standing on the other side.

"Potter," Malfoy greeted again. Rolling his eyes, Harry let the men inside deciding that it was not worth the effort to retort. "I hear you and my godfather are shagg-" Malfoy grunted as he received a loud smack to the backside of his head.

"That is enough out of you," Severus growled as he moved past the grinning blonde. "I thought you may be ready for a meal."

"You told him then?"

"He can be trusted," Severus sent a steady look to the wizard, and Malfoy immediately nodded is assertion.

"Why?" Harry had crossed his arms against his chest, feeling slightly betrayed.

"Although not blood related to myself, Draco is just as important as any close family relation. I thought it prudent he know considering he is known to on occasion come by unannounced. I did not want _our relationship _to come as any surprise. I do believe he will send correspondence when he should decide in the future to visit...is that not right, Draco?"

"Definitely, uncle," Malfoy smirked. "I cannot imagine what it might do to me if I were made witness to certain...activities."

"Oh Merlin," Harry groaned.

Another sound smack echoed, and Malfoy was once more left rubbing his injury with a grin. "I understand that it is not ideal to have him in our confidence in such a matter, but I will make no complaints if you were to disclose it to others...say a Mister and Misses Weasley?"

Harry nodded, finding that it would be a similar situation when he told Ron and Hermione. "Okay," he said finally as he eyed Malfoy. "I realize that you and I do not like each other, but I will contrive to tolerate you since you are Severus's godson."

"How benevolent of you, Potter." Another smack. It was Harry's turn to grin as the blonde rubbed his head hissing. "Sev, that really hurts you know."

"It is meant to," Severus said with a smirk of his own.

"Will he be joining us for lunch?"

Malfoy gave a quick shake of his head. "As much as I enjoy the countless injuries to the head, I have prior engagements and must take my leave."

"Thank Merlin for that," Harry quipped earning him a glare from his lover. He smiled sheepishly at Severus before watching Malfoy leave.

When they were alone, Harry inched himself closer to the silent wizard and allowed a brief moment of indulgence. Severus smelt of ash, mint, and some unidentifiable ingredients. Though it had been a few days since the older wizard had brewed a potion, he still very much carried the smell with him. Harry found he quite enjoyed the way it smelt.

"Should I inquire the reason for your sniffing me like some animal or leave it to another unusual habit you are prone to?"

Harry smiled as he gazed up at the older wizard whose mouth was drawn upward. Laughing, Harry pulled away. "You smell good, is all."

"That is difficult to believe," Severus retorted with a smirk. "I have often been told that I indefinitely smell of sour ingredients."

"Not at all," Harry argued and drew close to take another whiff. "You do smell a bit like ingredients but there are also hints of mint and ash. It is actually quite lovely."

Fingers laced through his unmanageable tresses. "You are the only one who believes so." Severus bent and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's temple before releasing him and leading them to the dining room. "You must be famished. Shall we have lunch?"

Nodding, he followed the man to the dining room.

o-o-o

After lunch, Severus excused himself to brew a few potions at the request of Poppy, and Harry continued his letter to Hermione. After he was satisfied with the overall content, he sent it off. When he made his way into the sitting room, it felt oddly empty. He knew that Severus would be brewing for the rest of the day, but the idea of being alone felt incredibly lonely after almost all of his time had been spent with Severus. Shaking his sudden thoughts, he took out 'Lord of the Rings' and began to read.

It was close to seven in the evening when Severus resurfaced. Harry had read a good deal into the first book and was close to finishing it to move to the second in the series. Severus made his way to the sofa, choosing to sit beside Harry and conjure a tray of tea and biscuits. The man looked beyond exhausted.

"You should have asked for help," Harry said as he put his novel aside.

"I had no need for it."

"You look exhausted," Harry argued. "I could have taken over if you needed a bit of a break."

Severus was smirking as he gazed at Harry with amusement. "I shall remember it for the next time." A hand wrapped around his wrist, "However, I am by no means unable to _perform _should an occasion arise."

A shiver raced down Harry's spine, causing an inadvertent tremor as a result. The dark obsidian depths had darken further with desire and were entrancing as Severus leaned forward. Their lips touched, lightly at first, and Harry moaned softly in anticipation. Curling his fingers into the fabric of Severus's shirt, Harry deepened their kiss. Tongues slid together in a hot dance as Harry was pulled forward and coaxed into the older wizard's lap. Gasping, Harry was pressed firmly into Severus's hardness; it was a shock of pleasure that nearly sent him over.

"You are tantalizing, pet." Harry bent his head forward and rested it on the man's shoulder. The deep huskiness in Severus's voice caused his hardening erection to begin to strain painfully in his trousers.

Severus had grasped Harry's rump and thrust his hips upwards, resulting in another shot of pleasure through Harry. Grasping the older man's thighs, Harry leaned backward and moaned in approval. One of Severus's hands effortlessly undid his trousers while the other slid beneath the cover of his shirt, drawing it upwards, and trailed over pert nipples. Harry found it hard to breath through the continued assault of pleasure. Every touch was making his body burn with unresolved need, and he wanted nothing more than to have Severus's talented hands stroking his arousal. Severus had bent forward, tasting one of Harry's nipples and teasing it with his tongue.

The fire blazed behind them. "Oh bloody hell!" Malfoy groaned, "There is no way I will be ever able to get that image out of my head..."

Severus growled and thrust Harry's shirt down. "Draco," he hissed.

"Sorry," Malfoy was saying quietly, but Harry was burning with embarrassment so he could not look at the other wizard. "Merlin, you were not spouting lies earlier."

Severus's arms tightened around Harry slightly before he was moved to the seat beside him. Being forced to gaze at the blonde, Harry did his best to remain unaffected.

"What is your reason for coming twice in the same day to disturb me?" Severus looked much more composed than Harry; it was a talent that Harry envied, especially in a circumstance such as this one.

"Your trousers," Malfoy started. Severus gave him a look before the blonde was pointing to Harry. It took a moment before Severus was growling and with a deftness only a Potion's Master could exert, righted Harry's trousers before turning a glare to his godson. "Right, sorry. Well I had hoped to speak with you on a private matter earlier but was distracted..." Malfoy was staring at Harry, his eyes glistening with intrigue. Harry turned away, feeling oddly uncomfortable. "So even, Potter can look like this?"

"Draco," Severus warned in a low, violent tone. "You may be my godson but it will not deter me from hexing you if you continue that notion."

Malfoy grinned before continuing, "Of course, uncle, would not dream of it. You are a fearsome opponent. Mother has requested your attendance this year at the annual Malfoy party. I was to bring by your invitation since she inquired as to whether you would be bringing a partner. That, however, has been answered." Malfoy's grin widened. "Shall I tell her that you and Potter will be in attendance?"

Harry had gone stiff at the idea of being forced to attend any sort of party, especially one at the Malfoy's. He turned to the man beside him who had been regarding Malfoy silently.

"We will be attending," Severus finally said. "You may go now that you have your answer."

"Oh, I am certainly looking forward to this year's party," Malfoy remarked as his eyes captured Harry's. "Should prove quite entertaining."

Severus was standing and pushing the younger wizard towards the fire hearth. "Leave, Draco. You are wearing on my patience." Malfoy was chuckling before he stepped through the Floo with a wave of his hand.

As soon as Malfoy disappeared, Harry was rearing on the older wizard. "Why did you not ask for my opinion on the matter?"

"I have attended every year, Harry. If I were not to attend this year, along with my leave, do you not think it would appear even partly suspect? We are not yet sure of whom might be involved with the organization kidnapping muggles, but it is my belief many of them will be in acquaintance of the Malfoy family and highly-esteemed within the Ministry as they have gone several years undiscovered." Severus had returned to stand before Harry.

"When is the party?"

"Sunday," Severus replied. "I will admit to forgetting its date until now. It must be the reason Narcissa sent Draco to get my answer. I am usually prompt with my response."

"I imagine you would be," Harry retorted with a small smile. "It would be unlike you otherwise." Sighing, Harry once more took a seat on the sofa, the mood all but fled from earlier. If he was the vengeful sort, he would use every bit of effort to return it in kind. However, he was neither vengeful nor eager to deal with Malfoy more than he had to, so he allowed the frustration to pass.

"So Sunday..."

Severus had taken the seat beside him. "Despite it being a public place, you will need to be vigilant to attack. I expect you not to leave my side during the entirety of the event."

"Yeah," Harry sighed again. "What about our meeting with the group for the 'trade-off'?"

"It can wait until then should Shacklebolt be ready before," Severus mused while trailing his fingers absently over Harry's thigh. "He will be attending the event as well." Severus's ministrations stalled and then he was standing upright. "It would be a prime opportunity for an attack on higher members of the Ministry..." Before Harry could ask further, Severus was gone from the room.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I am so flattered by the amount of praise I have received thus far. I really feel that I am undeserving but it definitely helps get the chapters out faster. Please enjoy this installment!

My work is unbeta'd so please forgive some of the errors.

**Warning**: A little spell-throwing and a whole lot of petting!

**To Protect**

_Chapter Nine_

Severus had been gone the entire evening after his epiphany. Harry had waited for a good three hours before he drifted off to sleep on the sofa. It was the hand brushing aside his fringe and a soft touch to his forehead that roused him. The dark figure of the Potion's Master stood above him as he finally opened his eyes.

"I apologize for my sudden departure."

Harry sat up sleepily on his hands as he shook his head, "No problem. Where did you get off to?"

"I needed to speak with the minister," Severus responded as he took a seat beside Harry. "The guest list to the Malfoy's party very rarely changes year to year. Small changes and additions are made with new acquaintances, however, many of the others have been attending for a good many years."

"Hm," Harry nodded for Severus to continue.

"I suspect that the recent activity is to take focus from the party and redirect it to the current ransom."

"A misdirection," Harry thought quickly. "They are looking to redirect specific parties attending the event to the current issue so that they do not attend the event, then?"

Severus nodded curtly. "I have spoken with the minister. He had intended to withdraw his attendance along with a few other members actively involved in the efforts against the ransom and muggle kidnappings. My suspicion is that they had contrived our every move; thus, they expected you and my attendance."

"What an elaborate web they weave," Harry awed the brilliance but mostly how Severus was able to deduce it so easily. "So we do not attend then?"

"On the contrary," Severus's face darkened and his eyes shined with challenged intrigue. "The minister and other members of the ministry will send their withdrawals and we will attend as previously intended."

Harry's confusion was only momentary before he understood what Severus was hinting towards. "You mean to say...we attend and they will not be attending...at least not from a guest aspect."

"Indeed," Severus gave way to the smallest of smiles. "Shacklebolt was correct in his assumption that you would make a brilliant auror, Harry."

"It was mostly your cleverness, Sev."

Severus slipped an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him forward into a powerful, leg-weakening kiss. Harry was left breathless by the time the older wizard pulled away and could only gaze numbly at him.

"I merely have to ensure the safety of a precious treasure," Severus whispered huskily.

o-o-o

Harry straightened his tie, having already redone it several times; he had no luck when it came to dressing in formal attire. He would often resort to magic, but tonight felt different. He smoothed over the creases in his shirt and tucked it a bit further into his trousers. The emerald-green in his eyes glinted as he watched himself in the mirror. Nervousness crept through him as a thin sheen of sweat collected on his brow.

"_Tonight," Severus said as they sat side by side. "I will excuse myself to greet patrons and leave you. It will most likely be an opportunity for them to strike if they are clever. You will take the corridor on the right."_

Harry wiped the sweat from his brow as he continued to prepare himself both physically and mentally for the evening.

"_Your every movement will be monitored; however, it is vital that we encourage as many of them as possible to take an interest. Lead them to the garden."_

Leaving the mirror behind him, Harry made his way to the sitting room to join Severus before they apparated.

"_Shacklebolt will have a team ready, but he will not move until your signal."_

Severus was waiting, his back turned away from Harry, and his dark silhouette dancing off the walls. The older wizard's presence was dominated all of his attention as Harry moved forward. When Severus turned, dark eyes met with his emerald depths in a silent regard.

"_It is essential, Harry, that you are prepared to capture anyone who may come forward. The testimony of those wizards can lead to the discovery of their leader." _

"Are you ready, Harry?"

The silence was deafening as Harry gazed unmoving at the man. With a smile, he came beside him. "As prepared as one can be when facing silent adversaries."

Severus gave Harry a small smirk before wrapping an arm around his waist, "How utterly poetic, Mister Potter." And with that, they apparated.

o-o-o

Narcissa greeted them immediately upon their arrival. She was smiling gracefully as she came to stand before them.

"What a pleasure and honor it is to have you here, Mister Potter."

Harry smiled and kissed her hand in a polite greeting. "The pleasure is mine, Misses Malfoy."

"Oh do call me Narcissa," she said laughing into her hand. "Misses Malfoy is much too formal from Severus's companion." The blush was immediate as she easily remarked. _Oh Merlin...does everyone and their son know? _"Oh, do not worry, I am sworn to secrecy. I knew the moment I received your reply that there was much more than pure friendship in his bringing you here." Her eyes glistened with a knowing smile.

"Narcissa," Severus cut in with a bow and kissed her hand in formality. "It is an honor."

"Oh Severus," she giggled as she touched his shoulder affectionately. "You honor me. I never thought there would come a time when you would share such a delightful secret with me."

"You would be the only one to deduce that from a simple reply," Severus murmured softly. "I suspect there is another wizard to blame for coming to such a conclusion."

Her smile grew rather brilliantly before said wizard was joining them. The over-confident blonde strode full height to his mother's side and bent forward slightly towards her ear, "Mother, the Buckhearts have just arrived." Malfoy gave way to an arrogant smirk as his eyes strayed to Harry.

"Oh yes," she said as she gazed at them again. "Please excuse me."

"So," Malfoy started as he came forward elegantly. "Should I kiss your hand, Potter?" The answering glare from Severus only caused the blonde to become increasingly smug. Harry smiled politely though his eyes narrowed at the other wizard. _Two can play at that game, Malfoy._

"I suppose it would be exponentially better than having you bent over snogging my arse, Malfoy. I see you have done plenty of that already this evening."

Malfoy's grin faltered, and he cleared his throat. "Yes, well, enjoy your evening gentleman." He swept away to greet more of the arriving guests.

"Was that absolutely necessary?" Severus voice carried a disappointed timber.

Harry was smiling as he walked forward, "No, but it felt bloody brilliant."

"Children."

The hall was elegantly decorated with crystal chandeliers that glistened and sparkled above and levitated mystically throughout the expansive room. The tables circled a large area of floor where there was a music echoing and several couples already dancing. Several tables harbored groups of witches and wizards that were politely conversing and drinking flutes of champagne.

Severus handed Harry a flute before they made their way to a table near the right hand corridor. Harry looked to enchanted clock ticking off in a corner of the overly large room. They would execute their plan in ten minutes. Harry let out a deep sigh as he took a small sip of his liquid. Searching the floor, he noticed many of the officials within the ministry conversing—their hands and expressions animated. No one in particular stood out, but Harry continued his search as if he could identify those that may be affiliated with the group.

A man broke through a crowd of several wizards and witches and made his way to stand before them.

"Mister Harry Potter," he said with a wide smile. "I am Viktor Knocktool. I simply had to introduce myself." Viktor bowed gracefully before settling his ice-blue depths on Harry's. As if Severus was not sitting beside him, the man took a seat opposite next to Harry. Dark-as-night hair accompanied the man's ice-like eyes. He was taller than Harry (as most were) and impeccably dressed. The crisp lines of his suit were adorned with several silver snake-like embellishments.

"Mister Knocktool," Severus cut in a low, dark voice that Harry had not heard until now. "I did not expect your presence this evening." The words were laced with obvious disdain. Harry perked to Severus's distaste for the man. Knowing that though his former professor was not full of polite smiles, he was never evidently impolite to others either.

"Ah, Severus, it has been too long."

"Indeed," Severus replied with contempt.

Viktor turned towards Harry once more, his smile filled with beautifully, pearl-white teeth. "Might I have this dance?"

"Pardon?" Startled, Harry's glass slipped from his hand. Deftly, Severus captured the glass and put it aside for him while Harry did his best to compose himself.

"I meant no harm by it," Viktor offered lightly.

"He has promised this dance and all of the dances following to me this evening," Severus immediately hissed.

"Oh," Viktor's eyes trailed between them immediately following the admission. "I see. Well then, I would not want to impede on your previous arrangement. However, if you are to find yourself without a dance partner, please consider me as your next option, Mister Potter." Without another word, the man whisked away and left a rather confused Harry and furious Potion's Master in his stead.

"Insufferable prat."

"Who is the child now?" Harry laughed. "Who is he?"

Severus sat back into his chair, his arms crossing lightly over his chest. "A lobbyist in the Ministry. He is extremely charismatic and influential though evidently an absolute snake of a man. He is a master alchemist though it is my belief not nearly as gifted," Harry scoffed lightly as his companion continued, "At the moment, he possesses various stores within the district. No doubt established with tainted currency." The older wizard's eyes watched as Viktor moved along the floor speaking with several people along the way. The blue-eyed wizard's gaze would stray ever so often back towards Harry. Something about the man caused the hair on Harry's body to perk and his stomach to clench in unease.

The clock chimed, and Severus swiftly stood from his chair. "I will leave you only for a moment," he stated before making his way to the sea of wizards. Harry waited several long minutes before taking himself to the corridor. His hand tightly grasped about the girth of his wand as he strode purposefully down the lengthy passage. Moon glistened through windows, painting every few feet with pure white iridescent light. It was unusually dark through the passage, with only a few wall sconces for light, as he reached the balcony door leading out to the garden.

When he stopped, he heard the soft thuds of footsteps, and his heart raced within his chest. Opening the door, he eased out to the cold winter air. Harry continued out into the night, breathing in the crisp air while listening for the steady footsteps of his assailants. However, silence met his ears. Turning, Harry looked back and saw nothing but darkness around him.

His heart was thrumming as he turned back to the garden and made his way across the veranda. White puffs of air rose into the sky with each breath as he kept a steady pace until he reached the clearing of a pond surrounded by dense shrubbery.

"Out for a stroll," a silky voice broke through the silence, and Harry immediately turned. Viktor strode towards him, glowing ice-blue irises watching Harry's every movement. "Leaving yourself without the protection of your guard..." the man made a slight noise of chiding, "that was a very ill-conceived decision, Mister Potter." Several more wizards -Harry counted seven- appeared from the darkness hidden beneath black cloaks and hoods. Harry drew his wand but Viktor was a pace ahead with his wand already aimed at Harry's heart. "Pity that I did not get that dance," his smirk was chilling, "you may have survived another night."

Flashes of light blazed through the sky as several of the wizards in cloaks were hit with spells. Aurors apparated into view and sent hexes flying every which way. Harry shielded against a flying curse before returning it towards Viktor. The wizard was sent backwards, knocked out by the sheer power of it, and Harry rested as all of the wizards lay, unmoving at their feet.

"Remarkable!" Shacklebolt cried as he came beside Harry. "Perfectly executed." Severus closely followed and was instantly standing beside Harry. The aurors immediately bound the several wizards including Viktor before disapparating. "Are you absolutely resolved not to join as a auror?"

"Yes sir," Harry smiled as he let out a deep breath. "Though I will admit it was quite invigorating."

"Yes, it really was. We should have knowledge of their leader and location of the hostages soon enough. Enjoy the rest of your evening gentleman." Shacklebolt gave them a final handshake -that nearly unhinged Harry's arm out of its socket- before disapparating.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief before he was gathered up against a hard body. Severus held him tightly before releasing him. "You performed beautifully, pet."

"It felt a bit too easy, Sev," Harry revealed. "It finished so quickly that I was sure it had gone awry."

"It is their occupation," Severus replied coolly. "Let us return before my prying godson comes in search of us."

"Probably would conclude we slipped away for a snog session," Harry chuckled deeply. "I doubt he will come looking if he should suspect that." Severus's face had gone tense. "I am surprised to see that Viktor was involved."

"I had my suspicions," Severus sneered. "He was a man of no integrity. Easily swayed by his whims to the highest bidder. I suspect he was bought for his vast knowledge of poison."

"So the poison..."

Severus's face darkened impossibly as emotions whipped like flames within his fathomless depths. "He would be one of very few wizards with the ability to brew it."

"Who would employ him?"

Severus shook his head thoughtfully, "It could be any number of individuals. I could not say."

They begun to walk down the corridor in their silent pondering. However before he could resurface in the hall of chattering wizards and witches, Harry was pinned between hard wall and a hot body. Severus slid his fingers beneath his overcoat, trailing them over the thin white dress shirt beneath. Tipping his head back against the wall, Harry nibbled at his lower lip to hold back the groans he was sure to exert otherwise. Fingers touched his sensitive nubs, rubbing them through his shirt. A hot mouth against his own swallowed his moans as his body reacted to the jolts of pleasure.

"Sev," he breathed against the man's thin lips. "N-not here..."

Severus was growling as he devoured Harry's lips once more and pressed his hardened erection into his taut stomach. The pleasure of knowing just how aroused the other man was sent him into a dizzy haze of desire as his mouth responded to the other with renewed fervor.

A sigh interrupted their passionate exchange. "Though I expected this, it still comes as a surprise to find it nonetheless."

The hands touching along his torso disappeared. Severus straightened as he regarded his godson with a visage of frustration. "Draco," he began as he stood before Harry who adjusted his clothing quickly. "Harry and I will be departing for the evening. Send your mother my regards."

"So soon?" the blonde asked with a brief rise of his brow. The arrogant prat was once more smirking as if it amused him – it more than likely did. Harry steeled himself against Malfoy's obvious taunting as the prat was surely looking to get a rise out of them.

"Have a pleasant evening, _Draco._" Harry smiled brilliantly as the smirk instantly changed to a mouth gaping in surprise. Anger flashed in the taller wizard's eyes, but Severus had already expected the outburst and merely rested a hand against his godson's shoulder, squeezing it tightly.

Severus gazed at Malfoy. "Yes, pleasant evening, Draco."

"Yes, uncle," he bit out through clenched teeth. "Pleasant shagging." The hand on the blonde's shoulder grasped so tightly that Malfoy was sent bending forward hissing.

"Perhaps I should silence you indefinitely," Severus threatened in a deep, menacing tone. "I should think you would express improved manners in that event."

"Forgive me sir," Malfoy hissed through his pain. "I have forgotten myself and insulted you. It will not occur again."

"See to it that it does not," Severus released the wizard's shoulder. "My tolerance for your childish antics has reached its limit. I will no longer placate you boy..." Malfoy's eyes had drawn to the floor during the lecture, and Harry felt oddly satisfied by his obedience. He knew that Severus was not an individual that tolerated disrespect; he had been on the receiving end too often during his school years for much of the same reason. "...I expect to hear word before you show your face in my personal rooms."

Malfoy was nodding dutifully before Severus led him out of the home and disapparated them away.

o-o-o

It was good to be home as Harry settled down onto the sofa feeling strangely exhausted by the events of the evening. Severus joined him after conjuring a tray.

"Was it okay?" Severus rose a brow as Harry spoke out. "Leaving early I mean..."

Severus pressed a hand to Harry's thigh, "I doubt we will be missed. I would much prefer spend what leisure time I do have with company I actually enjoy."

His heart quickened at the forthright words. It was astounding to him that merely a few weeks ago he and Severus were as close as separate continents. Neither of them felt even the slightest –well his attraction was evident but not love- inclination to further a relationship of any sort. Here he was, basking in the glow of a happiness unlike any other, and barely able to focus his thoughts elsewhere. He nearly forgot what had transpired just an hour before; he had only a slight memory of the events that brought them here, in Severus's home, away from the bustle of Hogwarts and their colleagues. It was as if none of it truly mattered.

Lost in his trance, the soft taps against glass would have gone unnoticed if not for Severus's keen hearing and intake of every miniscule detail. The potion's professor rose, his eyes narrowing with frustration, and let the bloody bird that had disturbed his moment with Harry, cursing the sodding animal as it flew towards Harry and delivered a note held in its talons.

Harry broke from his daze and read through the letter:

_Your efforts were in vain. Deliver yourself or the lives of many will rest on your shoulders. _

His mouth went dry as he re-read the note. Severus was at his side, taking the note with little regard to Harry's privacy, and reading through it. The man's eyes narrowed in disgust. Suddenly, the fire blazed to life.

"Fire call for Harry Potter...Fire call for Harry Potter," it called out in monotone.

"I will take it," he called out as he rushed forward. Kingsley's face levitated in green flames.

"Mister Potter," he said gravely. "Step through the fire and we will speak. Professor Snape, you may join him. It involves both of you." Stepping through the flames without further hesitation, they came to sit in front of the man who look aged beyond his years. Regarding them for a moment, he continued, "They have all been killed..."

"They?" Harry's heart felt like it had jumped into his throat. He swallowed harshly as he did his best to remain calm.

Shacklebolt's woven hands rested beneath his chin. "Our prisoners from this evening. All of them save for one have been discovered dead in their cells."

"How?" Harry demanded quietly.

Shacklebolt's eyes glimmered, "They were poisoned. One, however, has escaped."

"Knocktool," Severus offered evenly. His eyes however danced with an allotment of emotion.

"Yes," the minister said with a nod. "I am in the middle of interrogating the current guards, but it is yielding little information."

"You have received the note as well," Harry finally said as the man's eyes captured his own. He knew the degree of strain the other was under.

Kingsley leaned back into his chair. "I have," his voice dropped before he continued, "We have found the bodies of ten missing muggles in a location identified in a note received shortly after Viktor Knocktool escaped."

It felt like he had been thrown into water in the midst of a winter storm. Harry's lungs seized, and he was unable to breathe. The deaths of so many lost because of their oversight. His body trembled with anger and the magic that coursed around him crackled through the air. Before he could fall any deeper into his rage, he felt the steady hand of his lover.

"Calm yourself," the man instructed but Harry could barely hear him as if he was submerged in water. "It will help nothing if you allow your emotions to control you."

Harry felt like crying as he turned to the man beside him. His heart was clenching impossibly as he fought against the tears now forming in his eyes. "So many lives," he whispered, "and it is my fault."

"No," Kingsley interrupted. "It was my oversight that led to this. You must not blame yourself, Mister Potter. I will be putting my every effort to find Knocktool and his fellow members. Be assured, you will come to no harm."

Harry's eyes shot to the man before he was standing in his anger, "I'm not worried for myself, minister. I worry for the others that may come to harm while I hesitate on offering myself over to them."

"Harry," Severus began, but Harry was immediately speaking again.

"Ten people died tonight because of me," Harry said finally feeling the stream of hot tears leaving his eyes. "I will not stand by..." With that, he disapparated from the room, leaving the two men shocked in his wake.

TBC...

Sorry sorry for the angst and cliffhanger, but hey, a girl has to have a little drama in her life! Tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Woo! I love getting reviews of how you think the story may play out. To be honest, it was a hard chapter to write because I was going back and forth between alternative ideas. I apologize for the sickeningly sweetness in this chapter...it is sure to give you a tooth ache but rest assured...it is why I refer to it as a romantic drama lol! Enjoy!

My work is unbeta'd so please forgive some of the errors.

**Warning**: Angry sex and fluffy bunny rabbits humping everywhere!

**To Protect**

_Chapter Ten_

Harry immediately appeared in a pitch black, aside from small illuminations of windows, Diagon Alley. Making his way through the darkness, his footsteps echoed eerily from the stone path and ricochet off the surrounding buildings. Casting his light in front of him, he moved forward at a slow, tactful pace.

Suddenly, fingers curled around his arm and jerked him backwards. Harry gasped in surprise, nearly losing his balance as he made impact with a hard body behind him. Lips pressed against the shell of his ear, hissing in a low, menacing voice. "Mister Potter, endangering yourself for the sake of others...what am I to do with you?" His heart was hammering as a tongue tasted along the outline of his ear before nibbling the tip. "I realize your emotions have run away with you, but you are not nearly in control enough to undertake such a dangerous situation."

"How did you find me?" Harry whispered, closing his eyes and breathing in deep gulps of air to steady his pulse.

"The tracking charm on your shoe," the voice disclosed. "You are still in possession of only one pair, Harry." The hand on him turned him almost violently before they were disapparating into a familiar room. Severus held him at arm's length, gazing at him with restrained fury. "Are you an absolute imbecile?! You cannot hand yourself over and think the actions of such an organization would cease. It would only give them power to proceed."

Harry felt the weight of the man's words and suddenly his body went lax with regret and shame. He turned his eyes away, unable to face the man who saved him so many times from himself.

"Do you realize what you could have done if I had not come for you?" Severus continued in a stern tone. "You are not a child, Harry. This is greater than you and I; we do, however, have the support of many others and it is no longer your obligation to see that it is resolved. It is essential to liberate yourself of this responsibility to others." Every word, though said in fury, was laced with concern and worry. Harry could feel the soft tremble in the man's hands as they held his shoulders impossibly tight; he could hear the ever so slight acceleration of breathing as Severus bore into him. Sliding his arms around his lover's torso, he pressed his face into Severus's chest and allowed the emotions to slide unrestrained from his eyes.

"Forgive me," he said muffled against the material of Severus's shirt. "I feel so helpless...I just merely wished to do something...anything to save who I could." Fingers carded through his hair tenderly as his chin was lifted and his gaze forced on the other.

"It is not I who must forgive. You must forgive yourself, Harry. Free yourself from the guilt you have buried into your heart," the man's voice was unusually tender. Harry found himself entranced by the kindness in every word. Every word was like a slice to the bindings that held him captive inside. As if the older wizard had pulled him from submerged depths, he was able to breath – to feel again.

o-o-o

Severus had encircled Harry's shoulders in his arms, tightly holding the boy to himself.

His vision had swam when Harry had apparated from the room with the intent to prostrate himself at the expense of others. His blood had run cold as he desperately sought the location of his tracking charm, hoping beyond a hope that Harry had not discarded his shoes in attempts of keeping Severus from discovering him. However, it would seem the emotions that controlled his thoughtless actions had also, in fact, hindered his ability to think or to plan carefully. So without hesitation, he had followed the distraught young wizard to Diagon Alley.

The desperation in his kiss, as he lifted Harry to himself and slammed him into the closest wall, surprised both wizards. He pressed himself into the pliant lithe body, covering Harry's mouth in a brutal, dominating kiss. His lips sucked the plump lips before plundering their depths with just as much fury. He was desperately seeking to claim this young wizard in every form of the word. Roughly, he ripped the emerald-eyed wizard's shirt, buttons flying haphazardly through the air and onto the wood of the floor – the sounds of their rolling lost against the harsh gasps of his young lover. Severus gave way to an throaty growl as his lips nipped and tasted along the exposed collarbone.

Harry was breathless against him, gasping in his surprise as Severus sought to claim every expanse of flesh that entered his view. Pulling the young wizard from the wall, he walked them to the rug, throwing the coffee table with his magic to skitter across the floor and out of their way. Severus laid the youth down, immediately straddling the boy's hips with his own and once more claiming his mouth in a powerful, unyielding kiss.

Roaming hands once more traveled the lithe torso, drawing over petal-soft flesh, tasting it with calloused fingertips. Severus, losing some of the anger that had first spurred on his urgent need, took in every little twitch of the young minx beneath him, reveling in the way Harry's breathing hitched by the slightest touch, how the young wizard seemed to need...to want to feel every touch Severus offered. It was slowly becoming a madness as Severus traveled the subtle contours downward to Harry's navel and then tasted the small, feather-soft thatch of hair beneath his navel.

"Oh gods Sev," Harry was babbling as his hips jerked upwards. Severus held the rebellious hips down before pulling away the zip and discarding Harry's trousers with an awkward yank that pooled it just below his lover's knees. Severus wasted no time in tasting the boy's desire, swirling an expert tongue along the crown and length before swallowing it to the hilt.

o-o-o

Harry was crying out as his body grew tense and his hips jerked helplessly at the hands holding him down. The intense heat of the man's mouth nearly sent him over, but Severus immediately pulled off with an audible pop and grabbed him at the base. Harry groaned in frustration. Fingers slid and prodded him from below. _When did he get lubrication? _Harry's thoughts were cut short as two fingers pressed into him, stretching him. "Oh fuck!" he cried as they slid mercilessly into him. Arcing against the several jolts of pleasure, Harry was overcome with need – need for Severus inside him.

"Sev," Harry rasped as the man continued his assault. "Need you...you...inside." Severus's eyes captured his as fingers stalled within him. The answering lust in the man's eyes was quickly followed by a series of quick movements. The older wizard cast the offending garments from them both and immediately lubricated his massive length. Harry was up on his elbows, taking in the rather erotic scene before him with his heart pounding within his chest. Fathomless depths held his as the potion's master finished his task and pushed Harry onto his back. Without warning, he was invaded and filled to the hilt in one sound thrust.

"Merlin!" Harry cried out as he dug his nails into the older wizard's powerful back. Muscles strained beneath his fingers as Severus held himself inside, allowing Harry to adjust to the massive size. Tears trailed from his eyes as he took in shallow breaths of air against the burn. When the pain began to ebb away, Severus moved, drawing his hips backward and slamming into Harry again. Gurgled cries left unbidden from Harry's lips as jolts of pain and pleasure flooded through him. He held desperately to the man above him. His body felt like it was on fire as pain and pleasure licked at him from below.

Severus was tense above him, slamming his hips with unrestrained force into his pliable body. His legs were grabbed and angled to deepen each thrust, sending prickles of hot pleasure throughout his entire frame. Every thrust sent him flying backwards with the force, and Harry could merely cry out in response, unwound and raw with pleasure.

After minutes, he felt the familiar build in his lower abdomen and immediately wrapped a hand around his weeping prick. Three fast strokes and he came violently against the older wizard. Severus followed quickly afterward with a final thrust of his hips. It was a warmth that filled him not just in body, but in the depths of his soul; it was a warmth unmatched by any other.

As they lay beside each other, breathless and spent, Harry could feel the slow burn of tears as they traveled over his cheeks. He allowed himself those tears as he watched the ceiling with no particular interest.

"Harry," the man's deep baritone pulled him from his gaze as fingers wiped away the offending tears. Severus pulled him tightly to himself, wrapping him once more in his warmth. "Forgive me. My emotions had run away with me."

"No," Harry said as he curled into the embrace. "Just feeling a little sorry for myself, Sev. Sorry..." The arms around him tightened before a soft kiss was pressed to his unruly hair.

"I may seem inadequate in offering support, but do not hesitate to rely on me." The soft vibrations of the man's voice soothed his broken heart. "Perhaps it is of little comfort to you, but I shall be beside you no matter what may occur." Harry lifted his face from the man's warm chest and graced the dark-haired wizard with a smile. Severus was beyond what Harry could imagine in a partner and he found himself oddly overwhelmed by that truth. The man's love, though not voiced, was felt with every word and touch he gifted to Harry.

"It is of great comfort," he finally said. "I cannot imagine what may have occurred if you were not here. However, I am very glad that you are. I truly love you Severus."

Severus had not moved for a great deal of time, frozen in his shocked state. Harry watched the older wizard work through a series of conflicting emotions and felt the sudden tightness of his belly when he thought that there may be a chance that Severus did not feel the same. Harry begun to pull away until arms pulled him into a hard body so tightly that he was unable to breath let alone move. Finally, when he was released, a soft kiss was pressed to his lips.

"I am undeserving," the older wizard whispered, "of such devotion – of such words as those. It would please me greatly to gift to you with what little I have in hopes of returning even slight amounts of happiness that you have bestowed on me, Harry. I am unworthy, but I love you infinitely more than I ever thought myself capable of." The man's lips trailed over his cheeks, pressing butterfly kisses, over the expanse of his forehead before they were once more claiming his own in a slow, knee-weakening kiss.

o-o-o

When they finally found their ability for sudden locomotion, they traveled to the kitchen in search of food after a very emotional night. Harry felt hunger unlike anything he had experience before; it was a hunger that made him animal-like as he devoured the sandwich he had made within minutes. Severus watched him in amusement, taking his time and gracefully finishing his meal, before they made their way to Severus's chambers.

It was unspoken but their relationship had changed greatly over the last few hours. There was no hesitation as they slid into the bed and once more mouths and limbs entwined. Harry was pushed onto his stomach, his rump pulled upward and cheeks pulled apart as the potion's professor drove into him. His hands pulled at the bedsheets and his back curved backwards as he met every thrust. He was moaning without reserve into the room as Severus slammed into him with incredible force. It did not take long for them to reach their climax and dissolve into the bedsheets wrapped into an embrace.

Harry drifted off to sleep, his body satiated beyond a physical thought.

When he woke, the morning light cast over a good portion of the room. Severus was holding him tightly into his chest as he backside hugged the man's warm length. His entire body hurt, but the soreness only validated the evening before. He pulled away slightly, pulling the drawer by the bedside open and took one of the pain potions. As he finished the contents of the bottle, he was jerked backwards into the hard body behind him.

"Insufferable brat," the deep baritone gruff with sleepiness startled his heart to rapidly beat in his chest. "What are you doing slithering around like an eel so early in the morning?"

Harry chuckled as hands trailed down his torso and rested on his hips. "Just hoping I might disturb my bed partner..." he replied softly as the hands grasped him and forced him into the hard prick behind him. He felt the throbbing heat between his globes as Severus rubbed it against him.

"Gryffindors," the deep voice growled into his ear. "Always the first to poke the dangerous slumbering snake..."

"I do believe the snake is in fact poking me, professor," he replied breathlessly as fingers roamed over his sensitive flesh.

He could feel the rumble of the older wizard's laughter and it only did to further arouse him. The man's laughter was deep and husky with sleep, but it was a sound unlike any other; it made him weak to his desire as he turned his head rather awkwardly to capture the potion's master's lips in a heated kiss. It was a mess of hands and lips as they tasted and renewed their memories of their bodies, laying kisses where they could, before succumbing once more to heated passion.

Harry was lifted into Severus's lap, arms holding the man's knees as he rode him. The upwards thrusts were deep and had Harry crying out in near screams with the impact of pleasure it created. It was hot and messy as they nearly lost themselves in their world of pleasure. When they reached their climax, it was hard, and fast, and effortless. Harry collapsed into the man's arms, unable to feel or move any one of his limbs.

"You look thoroughly ravished," Severus taunted.

"Who's fault is that?"

"I do not know of whom you refer, Mister Potter," Severus was smirking as he helped Harry to lay beside him.

"Prat," Harry laughed but was silenced as a tapping at the window disturbed their world. Sighing, Severus rose and allowed the bird in. After promptly rewarding it, he read through the note and took a seat beside Harry. "Do I want to know?"

"The trial against Ginley has been canceled due to the death of the defendant."

Harry felt his chest tighten. "I assumed as much."

"It would seem he was among those assassinated in Azkaban," Severus said while destroying the letter. "It did not disclose cause of death, but I would assume he included amongst those poisoned."

"Yeah," Harry replied slightly dazed by the events. Reality had once more come crashing down around him. Gathering his strength, he made his way into the lavatory to wash away the sweat and guilt of their activities.

o-o-o

Shortly into the morning, they were called into Kingsley's office. Harry sat opposite of the man feeling slightly scorned by the worry lines on the older man's face.

"I see that you were found in time," the man immediately remarked. Harry could only nod his head while his hands clasped on the arms of his chair momentarily. "Very well. We have located a possible hide out and will be raiding it this afternoon once I have briefed my personnel. We were lucky enough to receive information from Henry Ginley before his passing."

"What?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Henry Ginley was found dead this morning after informing us just the previous evening of the leaders and active members of the organization. He was able to somehow poison himself, though we are not entirely sure as to how at the moment. It would seem we have a traitor amongst us. I will be working to discover their identity. In the meantime, it is my suggestion that you relocate." Severus was nodding his assertion. "We suspect that they are aware of your staying with Professor Snape, and thus the reason you received the note at his home. Until I have deemed it reasonably safe, you will need to relocate, the two of you."

Harry sighed as the man pulled out a portkey and handed it to them.

"I will be in contact once I have secured the members of the organization," Kingsley said with a grim face. "Until that time, you are to contact no one."

"Hermione," Harry whispered. Severus was looking over to him before shaking his head.

"She will understand, Harry. She has been informed of the current circumstances and will understand."

Harry swallowed around his objections and gave the other two men a curt nod before taking the portkey.

"The word is 'droomer'," Kingsley gave Harry a sad smile. Severus took a hold of the book that was their portkey. They were flying through equilibrium as soon as Harry uttered the word with a touch of his wand.

o-o-o

When they landed, they were in a small cottage, its walls nearly barren and the furniture weathered with age. Harry set the book down onto a small table as he looked about what would be their new home. Severus had made a noise of slight disgust before waving his wand and repairing a good deal of the room in seconds. The walls repainted, and the furniture restitched to glimmer as new.

"Well," Harry said swallowing, "this is homey." Severus sent him a look of disbelief to which Harry smiled sheepishly. "Okay, so not exactly what you might expect from the minister, but it does not seem bad."

"Perhaps," Severus replied noncommittally. "I suppose it does leave a sort of comfortable impression." Harry merely smiled as he made his way over to the kitchen to look around. The window curtains hung open giving way to a view of the sea. It was quite breathtaking as he pulled open the glass to get a whiff of the salt in the air.

"The sea," he whispered, "not bad at all..." He closed his eyes and let the breeze caress his face. He would not say his situation and the circumstances in which they were there were ideal but in his mind, it felt like a holiday away with the man he loved.

o-o-o

A month passed without any contact, and Harry was beginning to resign himself to the possibility of their staying being much longer than he had hoped. Severus had begun to concoct potions in his spare time – which was all of their time – in order to build a supply for Poppy when they were able to return to Hogwarts. His forethought of the old medi-witch was endearing but left Harry wanting. He had not touched the older wizard aside for brief touches and brushes of lips in the month they had been there. His body felt wound up and he felt frustration beginning to sweat from his pores.

Harry sat with a sandwich, watching the sea from the kitchen window, and nibbling at his meal with absent interest. He wanted nothing more than to submerge himself in the beautiful depths as the weather in this location was surprisingly warm. However, he was to stay inside and it was nearly driving him mad.

His stomach lurched unexpectedly. Dropping his sandwich, Harry held his mouth before another wave of nausea nearly sent him off balance. Scooting his chair back, he stood and waited. Another wave and his entire stomach contents were painting the table and floor beneath him. Harry coughed out the remnants before casting a quick scourgify and then washing his mouth out with water from the sink.

He splashed water to his face before resting his hands on the sink in pondering. Maybe he was getting sick. Deciding a Pepper-Up potion was in order, he went in search of Severus.

The man was huddled over a cauldron, dropping a few ingredients into the mix and turning the ladle.

"Severus," Harry called as he entered the room. "Can I have a Pepper-Up potion...I fear I may be getting sick." Severus turned to him before gesturing to the cabinets to his right. Harry smiled sadly as he retrieved the potion. When he downed the contents, he gave the man a quick thanks. As he made his way to the door, his stomach lurched once more and before he could catch himself, he was vomiting with renewed force.

"Harry!" the man called as he came beside him. "Are you ill?"

"I feel fine," Harry as he wiped his mouth, "just a bit tired I guess."

Severus was silent for moments before he was pulling Harry to the side of the room that contained a sofa and forcing him to sit. "What other symptoms have you been experiencing?" The man's dark eyes were watching him with a seriousness that startle Harry.

"Symptoms?" Harry repeated. "Not really anything. I guess I have been a bit tired lately...and hungry...but nothing quite out of the normal."

"Have you experienced any mood changes?"

Harry pondered it for a moment before smiling, "Sev, I am locked in a small box, unable to talk with my friends and the one person I do have to speak with is holed himself within this very room. I doubt anyone would be quite happy and shiny in such circumstances." Tears began to burn in his eyes before they were streaming down his cheeks. Harry laughed as he wiped them away. Severus, however, had become more serious with each admission.

"I need to run a test, Harry." He said finally as he pulled out his wand. "It will only be a moment but it may answer a few questions." Harry watched the man with interest as a blue light glowed over him. Suddenly, Severus's arm dropped to his side, and the man looked near fainting. Harry rose quickly and steadied the older man.

"Sev," he said as he helped the man to sit down. "Oh Merlin, what is it?" His heart hammered in his chest as he did his best to remain calm. It was never often that he found his former professor shocked beyond speech and that fact alone drove fear into his belly. He began to tremble as he waited for Severus to gather himself enough to speak. "Please...I need to know what is going on. I will be able to handle it, so please just say something..."

"Harry," the man whispered as he turned to him, eyes glistening with tears. Harry felt his entire body seize up in fear. _Oh Merlin...I'm dying...Severus is crying because I am going to die..._Suddenly, his stomach was lurching and he threw himself to the floor to avoid dirtying his lover. He coughed as very little came out. Severus knelt beside him and gently rubbed his back as he breathed through the waves of nausea.

"Sev, am I dying?" he asked through the tears from the force of vomiting. He was pulled into a tight embrace that robbed him of the air in his lungs.

"No Harry," the man whispered pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You are pregnant."

TBC...

Okay okay...before I get any reviews calling me the queen of drama...you have to admit, that was bloody epic! So any way, love you guys and look forward to reading your reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Loved my feedback these previous two chapters! I was giddy like a school girl writing this chapter since I received so many positive responses. I really enjoy your reviews and cannot thank you enough for your continued support!

My work is unbeta'd so please forgive some of the errors.

**Warning**: Pregnancy hormones...and drama-mama...with some more pregnancy hormones!

**To Protect**

_Chapter Eleven_

"This complicates things," Severus said as he pulled away from the embrace. Harry was still unable to generate a coherent thought. Pregnant. Him. Pregnant. Impossible! Harry locked eyes with the older wizard, who was still looking as though pondering their next move. He stood from the sofa and rested his hands on his hips.

"Men can't get pregnant Severus," Harry instructed.

"They can," Severus replied with an incredulous look. "Magic does not discriminate between sexes, Harry."

"Impossible," Harry whispered. He felt no difference. He was not, could not, be pregnant. Narrowing his eyes, he gave the man his fiercest look. "What sort of joke is this? Its not funny..."

"Harry," Severus said standing. "I assure you, I am not jesting. You are giving off two magical signatures which indicates the presence of a pregnancy. I must admit, I should have foreseen this occurring..."

"Foreseen? How?!" Harry's temper was reaching a boiling point. Eyes dark with anger, he directed them at his lover.

"I had forgotten," Severus admitted looking rather pale – well paler than normal, "to cast the contraceptive spell the evening we..."

"There is a contraceptive spell?" Harry was baffled as he collapsed into the sofa. "So there was a chance I could get pregnant...and I was unaware of it yet you never once spoke of a contraceptive spell."

"I did not think it a possibility you were unaware of a wizard's ability to become pregnant," Severus argued.

"I was raised by muggles Severus," Harry growled. "In the muggle world, men are incapable of getting pregnant." Pregnant. Harry groaned and continued his lecture, "You should have said something you bloody-," he was interrupted by the nausea that jolted his stomach, "-git," was all he managed before he was dry heaving over the floor. His forehead broke into a sweat. Severus knelt beside him and once more soothed him with a gentle hand. After the waves of nausea subsided, he turned to his partner. "Pregnant Severus..." he rasped with disbelief while his throat protested. "I...I can't do this."

Severus grasped him firmly and pulled him to stand, "You can, Harry. I will be there with you," the man's eyes danced with ferocity to his cause. "First, we must brew you the proper potions," Severus began to mumble to himself as he went through his stores softly cursing his lack of ingredients. The tall wizard continued to talk to himself as he searched through the cabinet causing Harry to break into a fit of laughter. Severus turned towards him, gazing at him as though he was off his trolly, but Harry could not stop the laughter as he let it run its course.

Leave it to him to have an entire organization demanding his death and if that was not enough, he went ahead and got himself pregnant. Harry bent over and laughed until he was crying which quickly led to bouts of whimpering. Severus was beside him, holding him as he let his emotions stream out of him like a broken dam. Harry felt like he was quite literally going mad. Looking up at Severus, the man sighed and pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

"It is the hormones, Harry. They will cause your moods to become erratic," Severus offered before letting him go and once more searching his stores.

"How could you forget?"

Severus turned to him with a look of bemusement. "Forget what exactly, Harry?"

"The spell," Harry asked as he read the man's expressions. Severus had frozen and paled much like before.

"That," the man started before his sentence broke and his eyes looked away, "was a miscalculation."

"A miscalculation or a mistake," Harry pried. "Do you mean to say that you had forgotten entirely, Severus."

Severus glowered at Harry before returning to his previous activities, slicing and then powdering ingredients. "I was overcome by my...desire...and did not cast the spell." Harry tip-toed his way behind the man and slipped his arms around the muscular backside. "It is incomprehensible that I could be capable of such an error..."

"I know Severus," Harry pressed a small kiss to the man's back. "I'm sorry. This was both our doing and it was inconsiderate of me to lay the blame solely on you."

Before he could say anymore, the man had turned within his embrace and lay firm hands upon his shoulders. "You do not comprehend what I mean to say, Harry. I was so lost to my desire for you that I disregarded all sensibility." The man seemed wrought with frustration. Harry saw the conflict dancing in his love's fathomless eyes. It was the same conflict he was facing.

"Is that the reason for your staying in this room day after day for the month we have been here?"

Severus let out a deep breath before turning away once more. "I am undeserving," the older wizard whispered to himself as he threw a bit of powder into the bubbling cauldron. Harry could have missed the words as they were so softly spoken that they could have easily been carried away with the wind, but he had not. Stepping forward, he turned the older man towards him and set a questioning gaze on the dark-haired wizard.

Pressing the palm of his hand to the man's cheek, he smiled, "It was you who reminded me that we were in this together, Sev. Before we can overcome this obstacle, we need to understand that we deserve each other just as much as we deserve this relationship. I am undeniably in love with you, so please do not discourage the only one that I can rely on. I need you...Sev." Though the potion's professor's face remained without expression, his eyes said to what comfort those words had given.

Severus helped Harry to the couch as he began to feel the waves of nausea once more. He was handed a small mint candy before the older man began another brew of several ingredients. "We will need a vitamin supplement and vomit-be-gone potions. If Shacklebolt does not send word by the end of this week, I will contact Poppy. You are in a delicate position," Harry gave the man a soft glare but Severus ignored him, "and it is vital that we have her secure the safety of you and the child. While male pregnancies are common, they are often fragile and especially complicated. We will need to check the magical growth of the uterus."

Uterus. Harry nearly lost the candy from his mouth as it hung open. Somehow, that word being uttered by his fear-inducing lover seemed outright illegal. Oh gods, he really was pregnant. The reality once more shocked him into a sort of comatose state as he sat there, neither sucking or chewing his minty treat. It had helped, however, settle his rebellious stomach and for that he was truly grateful.

"I will need to collect a few ingredients," Severus announced as he slipped into his traveling cloak and began to walk from the room. Harry followed after the man on legs that felt oddly like jelly. He half walked, half stumbled after his lover as they made their way to the sitting room. "I will be gone only an hour," Severus said as he turned to Harry. "You should lie down. You are no doubt exhausted from your ...activities..." the older man said referring to his large bouts of vomiting. The sudden departure through green flames left Harry feeling oddly nervous. He was a powerful wizard, but he feared for the loss of his lover.

Making his way to his room, Harry decided that as suggested, a nap was in order and hoped that his stomach would settle enough to allow him that small grace.

o-o-o

Severus made his way through Diagon Alley, searching for the ingredients required for the numerous potions Harry would require. His mind was in disarray as he traveled through the streets. He had hoped that his mistake of their passionate interlude just after the party would not result in a pregnancy. He internally berated his lack of control or conscious thought towards protecting against such a future. He was entirely at fault. A child. His and Harry's child. It was enough to make his stomach churn with an unrivaled fear. There had not been a time in his entire existence that he had been less at a loss for how to proceed.

Severus threw open the door to one of his main stores of choice. The man behind the counter acknowledge him with a tip of his head before he began to receive his order. Severus listed the several items in haste while his hands shook against his biceps as he tightly bound them over his chest. He did his best to control his face but the tremors persisted. Cursing his thoughts, he took the items and rushed, without care of the eyes watching him, to the apparate point. He refused to risk staying longer than necessary.

When Severus arrived back at the cottage, having used his tracking charm to locate Harry and his location, he was satisfied to find his young lover slumbering in their bedroom quarters. The unruly black hair splayed out every which way on the ivory-silk pillow and sallow eyes were highlighted by the young wizard's unnaturally pale complexion. Harry looked frail and that thought alone sent a pang of guilt straight into Severus's heart. He would have noticed earlier if he had not been out-right avoiding his young lover after their relocation.

He had allowed his emotions to control his actions. Feeling Harry's adoration misplaced, he had set out to distance himself. He had known he was wrong for such an act as he had promised Harry in their passion he would make his every effort to stay beside him. He had failed greatly and the consequences of such an act had come right out to 'bite him in the arse' as the popular muggle saying goes. Harry looked like he had suffered from a long bout of sleep-deprivation. His young lover had been unwilling to share his struggles and Severus could only blame himself for it; Harry was obviously dealing with a great deal, but Severus had failed to notice or give his support as promised.

o-o-o

By the time Harry roused from his sleep, night had settled into the room. Rising, he looked about the room to find it empty of the lover he sought. Throwing the bedding from himself, he left the room with surprisingly weak legs. He had to rest at the door frame for a moment before continuing. The fire danced in the hearth as he made his way into the sitting room. Severus stood immediately after hearing him enter.

"You must be hungry," the older wizard said before conjuring a tray with food. "I prepared this earlier. If you think you can hold it down, please eat. I will have the potion for the nausea and vomiting finished by tomorrow." Harry smiled as he sat down and nibbled at the meal. He was surprisingly not hungry and so he only ate a little before relaxing back into the furniture. "You should attempt to eat a bit more, Harry. That is very little for your state," the man encouraged with a gentle tone that surprised Harry.

"I can't," Harry replied. "I'm not really hungry."

Severus looked about ready to argue, but instead, curtly nodded before banishing the tray away and replacing it with a small tray of tea. "This herbal tea is mixed with a vitamin supplement. You are lacking in iron so I have infused a greater iron content into it." Harry listened to the man with a small smile at first that grew wider as the older man continued to ramble, "It will help with your complexion and lack of energy. The child is likely taking a great deal of your nutrients as well as the creation of the necessary organs needed to continue the pregnancy. It is likely that your body is lacking a great deal as you have gone several weeks into the pregnancy with very little," Severus finished in a rather professional tone. Harry was laughing by the completion. Severus looked rather bemused by his sudden outburst but said nothing.

"Thank you Sev," Harry finally managed as his giggles settled into shallow breathing. He began to drink the tea, relishing the minty flavor, and enjoyed the closeness of his lover. He leaned against the older wizard, letting out a deep breath. "I can't say that I'm entirely okay with the idea of being pregnant, but there isn't much to be done about it now." Harry rested back against the couch, his body relaxing with the warmth of the tea now spreading through him. Silence followed his admission and whether it was due to the fact that there was little reply that could be given or because the man was left speechless, Harry was not sure. However, somewhere in the minutes that passed, he fell into a deep sleep, his cup being scooped up before it fell by one Severus Snape.

o-o-o

When Harry began to rouse once more, he heard the faint sound of voices from beyond their shared bedroom. He felt the familiar rush and clench of his stomach and quickly headed to the lavatory before he could vomit. He had barely made it before the heaves begun, but after a few moments of hugging the toilet bowl, he was finally able to calm his stomach. Leaving the room, he heard the steady hum of voices and made his way towards them.

"Where is the boy?"

"Asleep," Severus's voice was saying. "I gave him a mild sleep potion in order to restore his body. I fear the pregnancy has drained him," he heard the man nearly whisper as he came to just beyond the sitting room.

"I must see him, Severus. I cannot diagnose the stage of pregnancy or its current state if I do not see him," a woman's voice replied sternly. "I am very disappointed that you did not educate him. It is a very difficult time as well as he is in greater danger as he has gone so long without intervention. There is a great many complications in a male pregnancy. The formation of the uterus..."

"I am aware," the deep baritone cut in sharply. "It is the reason I contacted you and disregarded orders by the minister."

"I will keep this information private," she replied softly, "but I must see him to determine the progress and if there is any danger."

Harry chose this moment to surface. Poppy stood with a look of frustration alongside a very stoic potion's professor. The man did, however, have clenched fists at either side of him indicating his frustrated state. The medi-witch immediately came towards him, her wand withdrawn. "Mister Potter, I need to check the pregnancy and your vitals. It would be best if you were lying down," she said as she ushered him back towards the room. Harry did not argue, for he knew it was of little consequence to the older witch, and obediently made his way back to the bedroom.

The medi-witch immediately waved her wand over him, her eyes reading through every signature her magic gave way to. She jotted a few things down onto a piece of parchment before turning towards the taller wizard who stood just beyond. "It is better than I expected," she finally said with a small smile. "It would seem that he is a bit malnourished and sleep-deprived, but otherwise both he and the child are in good health. I will run a few more tests, but I will give you a list and be back every few weeks to check on the progress."

Harry closed his eyes tightly as he fought the sudden dizziness that overwhelmed him. So without a doubt, he was pregnant.

"He is in his sixth week," she began, "so it is still a bit too early for the gender identification, but the uterus has formed splendidly and all of his vitals are quite good though you will need to give him a potion for his low blood pressure. If you should need me, I am only a Floo call away." The medi-witch then turned towards Harry. "Mister Potter, it is essential that you hydrate and eat meals in small volume throughout the day to help with the bouts of nausea and lack of appetite. I do not know the details of you situation at present but I will expect nothing less than perfection on your weight readings when I next see you. I have informed Severus of my expectations in his educating you. You are not to use magic in excess as it can put strain on your body. You are not to lift beyond two stones," she continued in an authoritative voice, "you are to remain active within means but it should not exceed normal day chores. If anything should happen, you are to contact me immediately. Is that all understood Mister Potter?"

"Yes madam."

"Any questions?"

Harry hesitated and looked to Severus who gave way to no emotion. "How do male wizards give birth?" The question hung in the air as she pondered her answer.

"Magically," she said simply. "It is a process that requires a medi-witch to be present in order to remove the child. Usually, we wait to intervene when the contractions begin, however there have been times when we are forced to begin the process before. I will give you all the related information throughout your pregnancy; however, I will leave a book in your care on the process of a wizard pregnancy and expect you to read it as much of this information is essential for someone of your situation." She gave him a small smile, "and congratulations." With that she gave Severus one last look before departing. Harry was left with the weight of what had just transpired. Before he could get too far into his thoughts, he was handed a series of potions.

"Two sips of the vomit-be-gone," Severus instructed, "and three of the vitamin supplement. I have labeled them accordingly. The other potions are to be used with discretion as they are not required unless you give way to symptoms." Every word sounded professional and unattached, as if this pregnancy was his own and not also Severus's. Harry sighed deeply before taking the prescribed potions.

o-o-o

Two days had gone by and it felt like Harry was no longer in control of any of his emotions or his body. While the potions had helped substantially, he was still unable to rid himself entirely of his nausea and lack of appetite. Harry had become accustomed to the fact that he nearly lost all of his urge to do much other than sleep. Severus had been much more attentive than Harry was use to, so the idea of having the man literally at his beck and call made him rethink anything he spoke out about. If he even mentioned a draft, the older wizard was rushing to the window and closing it with a force that nearly broke it twice before. When he whispered to wanting water the evening before, Severus had startled him with a cup to his lips an instant later. He nearly drowned in water. To be honest, the overly attentive potion's master scared Harry worse than the infuriated version did.

Harry stumbled towards the bathroom and lost his footing on the way. He was scooped into strong arms and saved from a face plant to the floor. The older wizard nearly shouted as he gathered him up to himself. "Are you feeling ill? Should I get you another dose of the vomit-be-gone?"

"No," Harry reassured the man with a wave of his hand. "Just needed to use the lavatory, Sev."

"I will escort you."

"To the loo?" Harry bubbled with laughter as the older wizard's eyes darkened with frustration, "I am quite capable of taking myself to the loo. For Merlin's sake, stop being so bloody overbearing!" Harry brushed the taller wizard off and continued towards the lavatory. Before he could reach the door, his arm was yanked suddenly but gently backwards.

"Are you mocking my concern for you, Harry?" Severus questioned angrily. "Is my attention for you really so unwanted? This child is both our responsibility."

His temper flared. "Responsibility? Is that what this is to you Severus? A mere responsibility?" Harry rounded on the older man with an anger of his own. "Forgive me for imposing on your good will. I did not realize that this was something that you felt responsible for!" Harry left the room with the heavy words hanging between them. He stormed through the cottage and throwing caution to the wind, left the safety of their safe house. He traveled through the grass barefoot, his speed unmatched in his anger. He would have believed Severus to follow, but when he finally turned, the man was no where in sight and neither was the cottage they occupied.

Suddenly, the weight of his rash decision left him wandless and barefoot in a location he had little information about. Harry shook away his anger and sought out the cottage. He was sure he had left from this direction. It was so dark, he could barely see a few feet in front of him. The night air bit at his lightly-clad form. If he had his wand, he would use his Lumos to see his way back.

It suddenly dawned on Harry, stopping him mid-stride, that more than likely the cottage was under a concealment charm. Cursing his recklessness, he continued forward in hopes that Severus was already searching for him. The darkness was disconcerting as he walked steadily and ignored the thumping of his heart. Why did he have to let his emotions control his actions? Now he was out here in the middle of nowhere looking for a cottage he was sure to be invisible to him.

The wind whipped violently at his body, cold air nearly sending him over. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around himself to stave off the cold air though it did very little. It was bloody freezing. Where the bloody hell was Severus?! Sighing, Harry looked about to get an idea of how far he may have come. The moonlight barely lit the landscape as it was much too high in the sky to do any good for his current state of darkness. Finally, throwing away his pride, he called out. "Severus!"

The silence that answered struck him to his core. He waited several long moments before calling again. When no answer came, his fear sparked. If he had his wand, he would be a bit more comfortable. He knew a few wandless spells, but if it came to defending himself, he would be at a disadvantage. Ice-cold fear made his stomach feel heavy and his heart increase in beating.

When his arm was grabbed, he let out a gasp that was soon muffled into a warm chest.

"Are you a bloody imbecile?!" the harsh voice was amplified by the quiet surrounding them. Harry wrapped his arms around the older man in apology. "The astounding idiocy of you! I should think we were well beyond these childish antics, Harry," the older wizard lectured as he pulled Harry towards the hidden cottage. They entered and he was immediately wrapped in a warm blanket and forced down onto the sofa. "Your increasing adolescent behavior astounds me. You not only endangered your life but the life of _our _child!" Severus was towering over him. Harry felt the shame taint his cheeks, and he found it increasingly harder to look the man in the eyes. He was right of course. Harry was an idiot...a bloody idiot. The tears came before he could stop them. He let his head drop.

"You're right," Harry whispered. "It was badly done. I am sorry."

Severus huffed slightly before taking a seat beside him. "It was certainly an ill-conceived notion to leave the protection of the cottage, but I cannot deny that it was as a result to my inability to communicate the truth behind my actions," Severus let out a small sigh before continuing, "It was not a responsibility I felt towards you and our child. I merely wish to express my support and...love...through said actions. I concede that it was overly done," Harry raised his eyes to the older man who was unnaturally awkward, "but understand that it was not a responsibility I felt. I...love...adore you Harry. Though it was unexpected, I am truly honored that you would father my child."

Harry was smiling by the end of the man's speech, and his tears of shame had quickly turned to tears of happiness. Throwing his arms around the man, he pressed a passionate kiss to his older lover that instantly deepened with a resounding groan. Severus pulled him, bringing him to straddle his lap and trailed his mouth down the curve of his jaw and length of his neck. His shirt was raised by eager hands that teased his flesh and heightened his arousal.

He rubbed himself against the answering hardness between his legs, moaning as jolts of pleasure ran the length of him. It had been so long – too long – since they had coupled, and Harry found he was growing rather impatient as he tore at the man's offensive clothing. Severus seemed to understand as he vanished their clothing away and carried Harry to their bedroom.

A hot mouth trailed over his every curve, and Harry was nearly driven mad with desire. "Just fuck me already!" he groaned as the man's mouth tasted his nipple and teased it with his teeth. Harry moaned loudly as shudders of pleasure wracked his form. Severus smirked as he pressed another kiss to the pert nub before pulling out the lubricant from the side drawer. Slathering his length with a generous amount and thrusting two fingers inside Harry, he prepared them for the main event. Harry writhed with unrestrained lust as each pull of the man's fingers teased the magic spot inside him. "Gods," Harry rasped, "need you...so bad..."

His mouth was immediately covered by the older wizard's as the large length replaced the fingers in an effortless exchange. Harry gasped which transformed almost instantly into a moan as he was filled to capacity. The pace was fast and hard as each thrust sent him arcing backwards in pleasure. He needed the man like air as he gasped and moaned with each sound thrust. The end came too soon for Harry's liking as he shuddered and came between them. Severus continued for several long minutes before succumbing to his own.

With a quick spell, they were rid of bodily fluids and luckily so as the resounding voice echoed the cottage. "Fire call for Mister Harry Potter. Fire call for Mister Harry Potter." Jolting upright, Harry quickly spelled his and Severus's clothing on and rushed with a very noticeable waddle to the sitting room.

"Mister Potter," Kingsley face levitated in green flames. "Step into my office. I apologize for the late hour." Harry immediately went through the Floo, happy beyond belief to see the minister's face. He gave a small gasp as he sat with the soreness but hid it with a feigned yawn. Severus eyed him as he took his own seat. "I hope I did not interrupt anything..."

"Our business had only just finished," Severus replied with an expressionless face. Harry coughed in his surprise but did his best to recover quickly.

"We have arrested many individuals at many of the locations we have found in connection with the organization. They call themselves the Reborn Death Eaters...not terribly clever might I add. It would seem we have recovered all the missing hostages," Harry held his breath, "alive." He breathed a sigh of relief. "However, the leader and Viktor Knocktool remain at large. We are currently searching several leads on their whereabouts but it has yet to turn any results. I suspect that they will have little power to do anything should they try with most of the organization in Azkaban, so I can say with much confidence that you may return to your posts. I will emphasize your caution however. It is still not clear how they infiltrated Azkaban, but we believe we have the traitor in custody." Harry was more than relieved to hear they could return to Hogwarts but the reality that Knocktool and his leader had somehow managed to remain hidden did concern him. He was not going to hide forever, so it was only natural he would return to Hogwarts.

"When can we return?"

"Tomorrow," Kingsley replied evenly. "I have spoken with the Headmistress, so you may return to your posts starting the day following. I cannot express my gratitude in your continued cooperation."

"Thank you sir," Harry said sincerely. He turned to the man beside him and noticed that Severus was rather stiff and emotionless. Deciding not to dwell on it, he turned back to the minister. "If there is anything more you need my cooperation on, do not hesitate to ask it of me."

"Becoming part of my auror team?" Kingsley asked with a mischievous grin.

"Anything that would not require a profession change," Harry smiled kindheartedly.

Kingsley laughed, "Well then, I shall keep it in mind. Thank you for meeting at such a late hour. I suspect you have much to do in preparation of your return, so I will allow you to take your leave." Severus stood with a prompt bow and pulled Harry with him towards the Floo. Kingsley gave them the appropriate name and they returned to the cottage.

Harry was eager to pack but a hand on his arm stopped his progress. Turning to the older wizard, he gave the man a questioning gaze.

"I think we should reconsider our return to Hogwarts," Severus finally said after a long moment of silence.

"Why?"

"With Knocktool still free to do as he wishes, it would be too dangerous in your current state. I should think it a better idea to remain hidden."

Harry shook his head, "No. I am finished hiding. I cannot hide forever, Sev."

"Until the child..."

Harry cut the man off with a firm voice, "I want for the safety of our child as greatly as you do, Severus, but I refuse to remain in hiding to do so." Harry breathed through the sudden emotions now threatening to take hold. "I need something to occupy my time. I am going bloody mad in this cottage. If I don't get out of here soon, I fear I may just lose all sensibility."

Severus watched him with an anger that surprised him. "I will not endanger our child."

"My life has always been in danger," Harry argued boldly. "I have not spent one day without danger lurking around the corner. I refuse to allow that to dictate my every move. I need my friends...my life back because without it, I feel empty. I love you and spending all this time together has been wonderful, but I need my job and my friends...and everything that occupies my day. I cannot sit inside a cottage day in and day out for the sake of making myself a little safer."

"You are insufferably stubborn," Severus said in exasperation. He pinched the bridge of his nose before finally collecting their items with a wave of his wand. "Do not make me regret this decision to indulge you. If I could cage you, I should think I would be very content indeed."

"Didn't know you were so kinky, Sev." Harry snarked as he pressed a small kiss to the man's cheek.

TBC...

Hope you all loved it! I will be a bit busy this next week but I'll try to update as soon as possible!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thank you again...I know I say this a lot but you guys make me really love writing these chapters. I received such amazing feedback, and I am so excited that you are enjoying the plot. I hope you enjoy this installment.

My work is unbeta'd so please forgive some of the errors.

**Warning**: Green-eyed monster...the Weasleys...and hot angry sex!

**To Protect**

_Chapter Twelve_

Their arrival to Hogwarts was met with the many gazes of students and staff alike. Harry was escorted towards the infirmary to meet with Poppy by Severus who wanted to let the older witch know they would now be within the grounds – no doubt it would be less strenuous on the medi-witch.

"Professor Potter," she said as she bustled over to them. A student groaned in a bed just beside them and she immediately hushed him before escorting Harry over to her office. When they were inside, she threw up a few silencing charms before addressing them. "I am surprised to see you back so soon," she remarked without hiding her surprise. Harry smiled at her.

"We were given the go ahead to return to Hogwarts."

"Very well," she said as she pulled out several parchments and began jotting down a few notes. "These are appropriate and safe concealing glamor charms to use when you begin to show your pregnancy. I will expect you to check in with me every two weeks and earlier if you experience any unnatural symptoms." She handed him several of the parchments before turning to Severus. "He needs to remain fairly stress-free which I realize can be quite a task with the holidays just around the corner. However, it is essential to his condition that he does not undertake too much." She spoke to the man as if Harry was not in the room, but he found he had little care for it. Instead, he was reading over the listed charms and suddenly overwhelmed by the truth that he would soon be in need of them.

After she had finished speaking, she ran a few diagnostics before sending them on their way. "I would suggest you speak with the Headmistress about this matter. While it is not my place to require it, it would be essential should anything happen." She gave Harry a small smile before ushering them both out of her office.

Harry followed his tall lover down the corridor on their way to Minerva's office. His belly clenched impossibly with nervousness. It would certainly surprise the older witch to learn the truth and the extent of their relationship; that fact alone made Harry sick to his stomach.

"Allow me to be the first to speak to Minerva," Severus said turning to Harry before they descended. Harry could only nod his response as they finally made their way inside. Minerva was standing when they entered and she was immediately pulling Harry into a tight hug. The woman never allowed herself such greetings but Harry deduced that the fear of his situation had made her joyous upon their arrival.

"Forgive me," she said as she pulled away and cleared her throat. "I am happy for your return. You may use today to get your schedule in order and if needed, I could request the services of the replacement professors if you would need a few more." Harry smiled as the older woman pulled away and motioned for them to sit. Her gaze fell on him as she took in his appearance before she spoke again, "Is there something in which you need to discuss with me, Mister Potter?"

Severus chose this moment to cut into the conversation. "It was upon our discovery that Harry's condition has changed," the man offered cryptically before clearing his throat, "it would seem...Harry is pregnant." The silence that followed caused Harry's throat to run dry and feel impossibly tight; his hands fidgeted in his lap as Minerva gazed at them expressionless before a small smile graced her features. Severus was stiff beside him before relaxing at her given expression.

"I see," she replied as her smile grew. "To whom should I offer my congratulations then?" Her eyes danced with mirth as she turned her gaze towards Severus. The man stiffened once more.

"It would seem I have fathered said child," Severus responded dryly. Harry scoffed lightly along with Minerva who had only chuckled quietly to herself.

"It would seem, Severus?" She teased. "So then...it is not for sure?" Her eyes taunted him with obvious endearment.

"I am the father," Severus corrected.

"Well then," she said as she turned towards Harry. "I expect you have already received the required treatment from Madam Pomfrey, so I will proceed with that in mind. I should expect you have discussed bonding?"

It was Harry's turn to stiffen as he watched the headmistress with a wide-eyed gaze.

"We have not," Severus admitted. "It was my intention to discuss it this evening, however. Harry was only just educated on male wizard pregnancy. It would seem he was otherwise uninformed to such a subject." Minerva looked over to Harry with an incredulous look before returning her gaze to Severus.

"I expect you have much to busy yourselves with," she said as she rose. "I shall have your rooms expanded accordingly with a bonding in mind though I leave that decision to you both. In terms of your being colleagues, I suggest that in the meantime you keep it between those you have chosen in your confidence until you do decide to bond. I shall expect updated reports on your condition, Mister Potter."

"Yes, ma'am."

He rose with the help of Severus when his legs almost gave out beneath him. Lately it felt like he had little to no strength. He was rather fatigued as Severus offered him an arm on their way to their shared quarters. Pregnant. Harry still was unable to fully wrap his mind around the idea. However, he needed to see the only person that could empathize – Hermione.

As soon as they entered the unused quarters, Harry immediately wrote out a letter requesting to see her that evening. He would break the news to the other two in the comfort of their home; he doubted that Hermione would be a problem but he knew Ron was going to need a comfortable, safe place to sit. His stomach was in knots as he transcribed a brief note and sent it to his two friends.

As he awaited Hermione's reply, Harry had made himself busy with his lesson plan. He refused to think about bonding when the older wizard had made very little effort to open the conversation to it. Severus had also began to busy himself with his lesson plan – no doubt cursing the ineptitude of his replacement. He had heard the man scoffing at his desk as Harry took his usual place at the coffee table upon the rug. Severus was mumbling about imbeciles and their lack of attention to finer details which had a time or two made Harry burst into laughter – which was met with a cold stare from his older lover.

When the reply arrived, Harry was on his feet rushing to get himself ready. Hermione had told him that she would love nothing more than to have him for supper and that she and Ron looked forward to seeing him. He could feel the steady thumping of his heart at the prospect of seeing his two best mates.

As Harry tamed his hair with a comb, Severus cleared his throat from behind him.

"Might I inquire as to where you plan to go so suddenly?"

"The Weasleys," he replied with a smile as the man behind him cringed visually, "I need their support in this, Sev." The man was nodding before he began to pull on his traveling cloak, "What are you doing?" Harry asked as he gazed at the other wizard.

"Readying myself, Harry. How else should I accompany you?"

"You're coming...?" Harry dropped the comb he had been holding. "Wait, er, I don't know if that..."

"I will be accompanying you as it directly involves the two of us, Harry. I intend to bond to you and it is essential that my intentions are made clear as they were to Draco." Harry contorted his frame awkwardly as he stared at the older wizard. His heart was beating nearly out of his chest, and suddenly, the tears were trailing from his eyes. Severus immediately came towards him, wiping away the salt-filled emotion and capturing his face in the palms of his slightly cool hands. "What is wrong? Are you feeling ill again?"

"No," Harry rasped. "Um, I just never...I didn't think..." he mumbled incoherently before swallowing around the sudden emotion, "I did not think you would want to bond...is this because...I'm you know?"

Severus sighed deeply as he wiped away the residual tears. "It is not due to your current condition. I cannot deny that it was a reason involved in the decision, but I want to tie myself indefinitely to you. It may seem rash to do so without much time lapsing in our relationship. I intend to allow a fair amount of time to lapse before the ceremony, but if you will have me, I would like nothing greater."

"Oh Merlin," Harry breathed as the man's arms wrapped him tightly into an embrace. It was a feeling of unmatched happiness. Severus had become so greatly changed in such a short period of time he was feeling a bit light-headed from the sudden change. However, the idea that he could call the man his own without the fear of someone overhearing made his heart grow with joy. Harry's mouth was consumed in a bruising kiss that left his body trembling with need. He, however, was reminded of the hour when the clock chimed in the corner of the room. "We need to go," he finally managed as he pried away from Severus.

Severus followed him to the Floo and they made their way to Hermione and Ron's London home.

o-o-o

"Professor Snape," Hermione greeted as they entered the warm living quarters. Ron was left open-mouthed on the couch as the pregnant witch made her way over to them. She was quite round and when she stepped forward, Harry narrowly missed the largeness of her tummy. Smiling, Harry wrapped his arms awkwardly around her and then made his way over to the silently stunned Ron.

"Hello mate," he laughed as he pat the red-head wizard's shoulder, startling him from his stare. "I have some news to share but would it be alright to use the loo quickly?" Ron merely nodded, stammering and pointing towards the lavatory. "I will be back shortly," he said smiling before heading to the loo. His bladder was screaming though he had gone only thirty minutes before.

When he arrived back in the sitting room, Ron was still sitting rather stiffly as Severus had taken an armchair. Naturally, Harry went beside the man before addressing his friends. "You look lovely 'Mione."

"Thank you," Hermione blushed a soft pink. "The young one is quite restless these days. No doubt, another Weasley prankster in the making," she teased as the man to her right finally smiled. Ron's hand absently rubbed the protruding belly.

"I have some news that is sure to come as quite a shock," Harry began hesitantly. "I am currently expecting a child of my own," he almost whispered but forced his voice to steady even though his body was trembling quite tremendously.

The silence was deafening as Ron had paled and Hermione began to smile softly at his admission. She rose and immediately wrapped Harry up into another awkward embrace.

"Oh Harry," she said as she began to cry softly against him. "Congratulations. I am so happy for you..."

"H-How...wait, if you're pregnant...then you're..." Ron was stumbling over his words. "You were...then who was...why is Snape...oh bloody hell," Ron finally said through a rush of breath. Harry just caught the smirk now tainting his older lover's face. Severus was no doubt enjoying Ron's reaction. Harry rubbed Hermione's back before pulling away to address his now pale and rather sick looking best mate.

"Ron," he said as he traveled the short distance between them, "Severus is the father and we plan to bond. I would really appreciate it if you could possibly throw away your previous notions as he will be a prominent role in my life."

"Father..." Ron repeated. "Snape. The father..."

"Indeed, Mister Weasley," Severus chose that moment to enter the conversation. Ron immediately turned to the man as if he had just been hexed. Then he turned away towards Harry who was pleading his best mate to understand. Harry could not imagine not having Ron's support, but he could understand it was a great deal to take in...his being attracted to men...pregnant...and most confusingly, that way with Severus Snape. As if jolted out of his shock, Ron stood and gave Harry a small pat to his shoulder before disappearing out of the room.

Hermione began to chase after her husband with a soft touch to Harry's arm, "I'm sorry about Ron. He is just shocked is all."

"I know," Harry replied with a sad smile as Hermione disappeared after her husband. Letting out a small sigh, Harry sat down on the sofa, his eyes burning with tears. For Merlin's sake! Must he cry over every small thing?! Wiping away the offending tears, he gazed unseeing at the fire hearth. Severus was beside him, pulling him towards him with a strong arm around his shoulders. The soft kiss to his tangled tresses comforted him slightly but the tears would not stop as they sat in companionable silence.

Finally, Hermione reemerged with Ron in tow and immediately came to Harry. She turned to her husband with obvious scorn in her eyes before addressing Harry. "Oh Harry, we're sorry. This should be a happy time..." she began as she pulled the red-head forward, "Apologize Ronald. Look what you have done to Harry."

"Sorry mate," Ron apologized sheepishly. "I don't think less of you or anything. I was just shocked is all. I'm really sorry."

Harry shook his head with a smile filled with tears. "No," he said softly. "I'm sorry. I cry over the smallest things these days."

"Understandably so," Hermione offered as she took a seat beside Harry. Severus removed his arm but continued to sit beside Harry even if a bit stiffly. "Let us discuss this over supper, shall we? I am sure there is much to catch up on, and we are so elated to have you here for a visit. Professor Snape..."

"You may call me Severus, Misses Weasley," Severus said as he helped Harry to his feet. "Harry considers you and Mister Weasley his family so you need not be so formal."

"Same to you," she laughed as she escorted them into the small dining room. "I must admit that I was quite surprised to have you attending as well, but it was lovely of you to be here to support Harry."

Though the man gave way to no emotion, Harry could sense that Severus was quite flattered by her comment as they began their supper. They spoke in great detail to the many occurrences at Hogwarts, of Henry Ginley, and the party at the Malfoys. Harry, with Severus's approval, discussed even the finer details of the many happenings over the past two months.

"So they still have yet to find Knocktool," Ron broke in after Harry finished his tale.

"Yeah," Harry replied as he took a small bite of broccoli. He still had very little appetite but with a few stern glances from his lover, he did his best to eat a little. Hermione was watching their exchanges with a soft smile.

"You two really suit each other," she finally declared, stalling both Harry and Severus in their small glare battle. Severus had been demanding he eat something other than a few bites of broccoli and had forced meat onto his plate, but he had been in the middle of forcing it back to the older man's when Hermione had spoken out.

"'Mione," he rasped as he put down his utensil with one final glance to the older man.

Severus merely watched the young witch with interest as if encouraging her to elaborate with his eyes. She did without further prompting. "He really takes care of you and I am so relieved to see that he is supporting you especially in your condition. I was quite worried when you told me you were expecting, Harry. However, I am less so now having witnessed your relationship for myself."

The flush on his cheeks deepened as his friend spoke so boldly of the man who had once been her professor. Harry did not know Hermione had nearly as much daring until this very moment. He blamed her pregnancy; it had made her feel she could say anything. He passed her a glance to say she had said too much before burying his face into his hands.

The sound of a soft chuckle drew Harry from his hiding to see the man beside him gracing the other two with a smile. Ron was dribbling a bit of food from his mouth in shock as Hermione merely smiled gallantly in reaction. It was quite the mixture, the lot of them.

As they started to leave, Harry turned to Hermione and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I decided a name for the little one," he began softly, "Hope." She watched him with slightly rounded eyes before she gave way to the most beautiful smile she had ever graced him with.

"I love it," she said as she gave him a small kiss in return. "Thank you Harry."

o-o-o

The replacement professor for Henry Ginley was a man about the same age as Harry. He had dirty blonde hair and a charming smile. Many of the girls in the school had fallen for him the first week he arrived; he was the new Lockhart it would seem. Harry laughed beside the larger man, ignoring the glares from all the girls drooling beyond them in their perspective tables.

Dark brown eyes rested on his emerald ones. "I was a catcher in my school days," Tobis Nevertreel began. Harry quite liked how friendly this new professor was, but Severus was unimpressed. Earlier that week upon his return, Professor Nevertreel had introduced himself. Severus had already headed off to the dungeons for his first class period, and Harry had been on his way when he almost bumped into the very tall, lanky wizard.

They were cordial at first, but they had quite a good deal in common so Harry found himself more often than not talking to the chatty wizard. Severus had reminded Harry earlier that day that his easy going nature towards strangers was the reason for his recent run in, but be it hormones or insult, Harry had disregarded the man with a biting remark. Now, he sat talking eagerly with the brown-eyed wizard ignoring the glares that were sure to be aimed over at him by his older lover.

"That game I took a nasty bludger to the face," Tobis continued, "and I was knocked clear off my broom. I managed to break only a few ribs." Harry smiled as he recalled a time or two he had taken a bludger. Laughing wholeheartedly, Harry returned with a story of his own.

As they left the main hall, Severus strode beside him. The older wizard had a soured expression that spoke volumes as to his current feelings towards Harry. Harry breathed his surrender and turned towards his older lover. "Look, I apologize for getting angry this morning."

"It would seem you have no need for my company as you have a companion in Nevertreel," Severus responded smoothly. Harry felt the beginnings of his temper, but it was shortly followed by a bout of nausea which stalled him both in his remark and stride. He held his stomach as the feeling subsided. The older wizard was watching him with something akin to concern, but it passed as Harry was able to gather himself enough to continue on. No matter how long had transpired, the nausea was still his fiercest foe.

"Not everyone shares our particular interest in the same gender Sev," he whispered as he did a look about to be sure they were not within hearing distance of any other. "It is also clearly unfathomable that he would be yet another assassin since they did so well with that before..."

Severus scoffed before pivoting on his heels and stalking off. Unamused, Harry went towards the direction of his own rooms before the sight of Tobis nearby had him pausing. The blonde wizard strode quickly towards him with a large grin, "Hiya Harry. Have some time this evening?"

"Issues with Transfiguration?" Harry asked as he gave the taller wizard a small inquisitive look.

Tobis chuckled, "Well the mere fact that Headmistress McGonagall was the previous professor does put a bit of pressure on me to deliver a certain standard but no actually. I was hoping to get your advice on a personal situation and wondered if you might be available."

"Of course," Harry said without hesitation.

"Professor Snape isn't going to mind it?" the blonde wizard asked with a sheepish smile.

Harry swallowed before asking, "Why would he mind?"

"Well you know," Tobis said as he leaned in close, "he is always glaring at me whenever I talk with you. I figure that you two are..."

"Do not finish that sentence," Harry interrupted with the raising of his hand. "I will come by after supper then?"

"Yes," Tobis replied eagerly with a smile. "I'll see you then."

o-o-o

Harry made his way into the infirmary for his check up. Poppy ushered him into her office and did a quick diagnostic before giving him a lecturing look. Oh Merlin.

"Mister Potter," she said with a slight huff of frustration, "you have not gained any weight since I last saw you. If anything, you have lost a bit more. Was I not clear on my expectations?"

Harry looked down, ignoring the pang of guilt he felt. He was trying for Merlin's sake! It was not like he actively sought these bi-weekly lectures.

"As for the child," Poppy said with a small gesture to his now slightly protruding stomach. "He is growing quite splendidly." Harry's eyes jerked upwards as he caught the usage of the pronoun. He let out a small gasp before look back towards his stomach.

"Its a boy?" he asked with a whisper.

"Indeed," she replied. "Congratulations to you both."

Harry gently rubbed the small rounding bump endearingly before giving the medi-witch a wide grin. "A boy," he repeated before he was once more lectured on his weight and handed a few more supplement potions.

Harry rushed from the infirmary to find Severus but was sadly disappointed to find the man neither in dungeons nor their rooms. Sighing in frustration, he went onward to his next lesson. If only he had not made a promise to Tobis, he could tell his lover just after dinner.

o-o-o

After dinner and another several exchanged glares from his older lover, Harry made his way to their shared rooms. A part of him wanted to stay a moment and tell the older man the news, but he did not want the happiness spoiled with Severus's bad mood. So, he changed out of his teaching robes and exited his room in order to head over to Tobis's quarters.

"Previous engagement?" Severus came from beyond his desk and immediately blocked Harry's progression to the door. Sighing, Harry gave the man an exasperated look.

"Yes," he replied simply before making his way around the tall, rather imposing wizard. Severus once more stepped into his path, this time grabbing his arm to stop any further attempts.

"With whom?"

"Tobis," he remained aloof though he saw the flashes of anger in Severus's eyes. "He has something rather personal to discuss and asked if I had the time. I do so I will be leaving." Jerking his arm, he attempted to free himself but Severus's hold tightened and he was instead yanked towards their bedroom. His legs struggled to keep pace as the door shut behind him and he was thrust up against in in one swift movement.

"Is it your intention to frustrate me beyond notion, Harry."

Harry breathed through his nose as he calmed his already boiling temper. "It is not. I cannot help that you have very little temper and are prone to jealous outbursts."

"Jealous?" Severus hissed. "I am in no way envious of that idiotic excuse for a professor."

"Then let me keep my previous engagement and we will speak more upon my return." Harry felt the subtle build in the air around them. His fingers ached to thread themselves in the dark locks and his mouth hungered to taste his lover's lips, but he fought his urges with every bit of his will.

Severus seemed to pick up on his hidden desires because he leaned further forward and ghosted his breath on the sensitive shell of Harry's ear. "Perhaps we could speak now before you visit with your little friend?" Harry withheld the shiver that nearly shook his frame and breathed in shallow breaths as he did his best to calm his arousal. However, his lover was calculating and took advantage of opportunity where it was given; Severus sucked the sensitive flesh of Harry's neck causing him to intake a sharp gasp as the sensation nearly sent hm straight into the man's arms.

"I...I have to go," Harry breathed as those devilish lips ran the length of his neck over to the small patch of skin exposed at his shoulder. Teeth nipped at the small curve causing another gasp of pleasure and his knees to give out slightly. Harry braced himself against the door and closed his eyes. Severus continued a trail, one of his hands sliding beneath the material of his shirt to dance over the slight protruding of his stomach along the line of ribs to a pert nipple ready for his attentions. "Oh gods," he rasped as the man pinched the soft nub between his fingers. It was glorious and Harry could vaguely recall why he had resisted to begin with. His desires gone away with him, he captured the older wizard's lips in an impassioned kiss. Severus lifted him, taking him the short distance to the bed, and depositing him upon it. He was turned over, his rear raised, and his clothes stripped with a quick spell.

"Do you want me inside you?" Severus asked as fingers trailed over Harry's twitching pucker. He groaned into the bedding. "Thrust inside you," the silky baritone continued its assault. Harry curled his hands into the bedding as his body betrayed him with a backwards push towards the man. "Claim you and come inside you..." Harry let out a needy moan as those fingers now lubricated invaded him with little warning. He was crying out nearly every twist and curl into his pleasure spot.

"Need you," he breathed. "Now, Sev...inside me."

"Patience pet," the older wizard cooed as his fingers curled once more over the button that made Harry see sparks and feel hot white pleasure across the length of him. He was moaning in unreserved bliss, his prick aching for release. He needed the man so badly he might go mad if he was not given it soon.

After long minutes of preparation, Severus finally thrust the full length of himself inside his willing body. Harry cried out in a mixture of pleasure and relief. The lustful sounds of flesh meeting flesh echoed off the dark walls surrounding them. Harry could not hear it however. He was moaning and groaning for the man to thrust harder, touch him, take him, and claim him with every sound thrust. Anger forgotten, Harry lost himself inside their passion.

When they finally climaxed, it was a rush that neither one of them wanted to immediately let go of. Severus continued his slow thrusts, renewing their passion and continuing into a second go around. Harry by the end of their second joining was beyond coherent thought. He had completely forgotten his friend and slipped quickly into sleep.

o-o-o

TBC...

Looking forward to seeing your reviews! Love you all


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Fun fact – I have been writing Snarry for almost ten years! Talk about a long time to be in a relationship. I was so elated by the many reviews I received with the last chapter that I had to get this chapter finished immediately. Thank you again for all your support.

My work is unbeta'd so please forgive some of the errors.

**Warning**: Smex and heart-to-hearts and prats oh my!

**To Protect**

_Chapter Thirteen_

Harry awoke to a hot body against his own. The room was still bathed in darkness as he searched for the clock to give him the hour. Shifting, he began to leave the warm cocoon, but an arm wrapped around his waist and jerked him backwards. Severus pressed a soft kiss to his neck before tasting the lobe of his ear. Harry gasped as the man's hands rubbed small indistinct patterns over his protruding stomach.

"Perhaps I did not do quite enough," Severus whispered into his ear huskily. "It would seem you are still capable of movement."

"Oh gods," was all he managed as Severus rubbed a hard length between his abused crease. The pad of a calloused finger rubbed over his now hardening tip, causing an unbidden moan to leave Harry's lips. The large hand stroked his flesh to life as the man's prick continued to rub relentlessly against him.

"Your body craves me, Harry," Severus growled hoarsely into his ear as the speed of his strokes continued at a maddening slow pace. "It is pleading for me to imbed myself into you," he whispered with a low growl as he thrust between Harry's globes. The sensation of it caused another gasp as Harry's body yearned just for that – to have the man thrust into him. Severus trailed hot wet kisses down the curve of his neck over an exposed shoulder, sucking momentarily at the soft curve leading down his arm. "Beg me for it, pet."

Harry answered through the gasps of air, "Please."

"To whom do you belong?"

"Only you," Harry rasped as another shiver of pleasure traveled through him with a teasing slide against his entrance. He needed Severus – needed him so badly it was nearly driving him mad. His body was trembling uncontrollably in his arousal. "Just bugger me already!" Harry groaned.

"Ever the impatient Gryffindor."

"Shut it you bloody git," he growled as the older wizard pulled away momentarily. His body mourned the loss but only for a moment because Severus was immediately positioning himself, now fully lubricated, at his entrance. He almost cried out in relief as he was entered. The hand returned to his leaking erection, teasing his head with a swipe of a thumb before stroking him in time with the brutal thrusts. He had lifted his leg slightly, bending his other so the man had better access. Each thrust into him was hard and unrelenting like his lover. Severus pushed into him with abandon as their pace increased and their rhythm lost in the madness of their pleasure.

That devilish mouth tasted every part of reachable skin, sucking and darkening it. Harry was sure to be rubbing cream over every surface of his body to rid himself of the hickeys. No doubt, he would be angry later; however, in this moment, each hickey only caused him to yearn for it harder and faster. Severus changed their position in a swift movement, forcing Harry to his stomach and ramming himself into him in with the new angle. It hit his magic spot immediately, causing Harry to cry out in surprise, "Fuck!"

Harry grasped the bedding tightly as he was assaulted with incredible pleasure with every hard thrust. It felt like he was dying from pleasure; he was moaning, writhing, and screaming for Severus to end the torturous bliss. The man denied him release as he once more changed their position by turning Harry and forcing him into the older wizard's lap.

The amazingly deep penetration led to another bout of moaning. Severus leaned backwards onto his hands, Harry still in his lap, and thrust upwards.

"Oh fuck...oh Merlin," Harry babbled as the thrusts sent his body upwards with the sheer power. He held onto the man's shoulders for dear life. Another thrust and Harry was near screaming but his throat had grown hoarse with overuse. "So good...good oh gods...good," Harry rambled as each new thrust sent him hurdling towards his end. He was surely dying. Dying of pleasure. Finally, when he came, he imbedded his nails into his lover's shoulders and screamed his release. It was the hardest he had ever climaxed and it had him seeing stars with each powerful wave.

He collapsed into the older man, unable to move his body for it had gone to jelly and was no longer capable of movement. Severus helped him beneath the covers, tucking him into his now bathed with sweat form. Harry pressed a kiss to the long neck before him, reveling in how sated his entire body felt – how numb it was in the aftermath.

"Love you..." he breathed. The arms around him held him tightly as Severus placed a gentle kiss to his messy locks.

"And I you, Harry."

o-o-o

The next morning, sure to his promise, Harry was almost entirely unable to move – even to the loo that he desperately needed. Harry groaned with frustration as he attempted for the fifth time to move.

"Severus," he growled as he was once more left disappointed by his lack of movement. The pain in his arse was also a steady reminder that the older wizard had nearly split him into two from their passionate interlude. Bloody hell, the git had done it all on purpose! Severus chuckled from behind him, obviously enjoying his misery. Harry turned a glare towards the man before pouting a little more.

Severus helped him to sit up with a gentleness that was unlike him before offering him a series of potions to help with the aftermath of their passion. "Misbehaving Gryffindors can and will never outmatch a calculating and revenge seeking Slytherin."

"Oh is that so?" Harry asked bitterly. "I guess that would be true. It is probably a lesson learned. Too bad I had some exciting news for you...but seeing as I am literally unable to move without feeling a violent burn in my arse, I have forgotten to just what it was."

Severus's eyes narrowed onto Harry, but he ignored them as he made his way slowly and tenderly towards the lavatory. After the potions took affect, he was left with only the slightest ache for which he was grateful. He had decided a long shower was in order to let the older wizard stew a bit. It was lucky that it was Saturday and he was not needed in class as he inspected the numerous hickeys.

When he resurfaced, Severus was sitting upon the bed with a slightly conflicted gaze. It was soon drown in his usual inexpressive one when Harry made his way inside.

"What is this news you speak of?"

"Dunno," he said with a shrug. "I have forgotten. Besides, I have to go apologize to Tobis for my missing our appointment." Harry threw on a shirt and trousers before heading into the sitting room of their quarters. Severus was following closely as he made his way to the door.

"No need to be a child, Harry," the man berated.

Harry rounded on his older lover, "It was not I who was acting as a child yesterday. Revenge is for children, Severus. Jealousy and lack of courtesy...those were all just as identifiably childish. Not everyone is out to get us...so to speak. There are great men and women out there, and I do not intend to brush others aside for fear they may one day betray me."

The man's eyes darkened with rage, "I do not brush...others as you so ineptly put it, Harry. I merely am on the guard for you and our child's safety."

"Protection is one thing, Sev," Harry said as he pulled open the door. "Caging me so that I neither see nor speak to another individual is quite another." He then left his tall, imposing lover as he made his way over to Tobis's rooms.

o-o-o

Tobis answered the door with a wide grin, obviously unperturbed by Harry missing their appointment. Stepping inside, the taller wizard showed him to the sitting room. There was a long pause before the brown-eyed wizard began to speak.

"I guess you were a bit busy last night?"

"I am truly sorry," Harry replied eagerly. "I was held up and by the time I realized, it was quite late." It was the truth, though not fully. Harry held back his near-slip of mentioning Severus because that would not bode well. Instead, he waited in nervousness as Tobis pondered his explanation.

"No worries mate," the man finally chuckled. "Don't look like a scorned puppy. I won't snap at you." Harry smirked as he gave the man a raised brow in response. "Okay, a very cute puppy with emerald-like eyes that could easily have me on my arse with a singular spell before I could even draw my wand."

Harry was laughing despite himself. Tobis prattled on about puppies before they finally settled back into silence.

Harry broke in, "So what is this that you had to discuss with me?"

"Oh," the tall wizard said as he stretched out his legs. "It is a rather private matter, really. I am a bit embarrassed to pose the question since it is mainly on assumption alone..." Harry motioned for the other wizard to continue, "Well honestly, I am in a bit of the dog house myself. Recently, my lover has become quite cold...and distant to me. It only started after I took the position here at Hogwarts. You see," he paused with a quick scratch to the back of his head in a nervous habit, "he works in the Ministry and our hours and locations make it quite a challenge to meet up."

Harry was stunned as the man finished. He had just finished telling Severus yesterday that not everyone shared their sexuality, but here was Tobis, gay by admission, and seeking Harry's advice on the matter. He groaned when he realized just what he would face if Severus were to know.

"So I...uh...concluded from yesterday that you and Professor Snape were maybe seeing each other?"

Harry sighed but nodded slightly. "We are."

"Then," Tobis perked as he looked over to Harry with an innocent smile, "you might be able to give me a bit of insight on how to proceed. I am quite afraid that my lover may decide to break it off between us."

Harry disregarded the guilt he felt and immediately rested his full attention on his friend. He understood the solace it brought to have someone offering support especially in a homosexual love relationship. Though he doubted he was an expert, he could not deny the man that comfort. So instead he pondered it with every bit of his knowledge.

"Have you made efforts? Letters...visits?" Harry finally asked.

"Yes," Tobis replied as he absently scooted forward toward Harry. "I sent him a fire call yesterday and received no response. The two days prior I sent letters and received no reply."

"What does he do in the ministry?"

"Just a desk worker, really," Tobis replied nonchalantly. "He has never worked any overtime in my experience."

"How long have you two been...together?" It felt weird to be asking all these questions, but Harry was sure with the information, he could find some kind of advice he might be able to offer.

"Two years, six months, and seven days," Tobis answered immediately. Harry had to laugh, and hard, at this. The man was beyond love-struck. It was quite endearing actually.

"Are you quite sure? Seven days is it?" he taunted.

Tobis gave way to a small blush before turning away and clearing his throat, "Yeah well...probably."

"Well then," Harry finally said after his laughter subsided, "it would probably be in your best interest to see him face to face. I realize that you just started here, but today while you are able to spend you time at your leisure, I would think you should probably rush over to find out what is wrong." Harry breathed out. "I can't tell you what he may be thinking since I do not know him, but if it were me, I would want you to devote yourself the time to speaking in depth with me...in person."

Tobis nodded and then stood abruptly, "You are right. I will go now."

"Good luck," Harry said while standing as well. After Tobis had disappeared into the Floo, Harry excused himself from the rooms and headed back to his lover who was no doubt still seething. His own advice had struck something within him. If he was to really solve these issues, first he needed to have a talk with Severus face to face. No more hiding and throwing accusations. Harry knew better than anyone that Severus did not trust lightly. Bloody hell, the man had been a spy for the Order for years and had seen the deceit first hand when another coward would go running to the Dark Lord for protection.

No, Harry knew better than anyone that Severus was guarded and cynical. However, Severus had shown over the past few months his trust to Harry; it was only fair that Harry give the man the opportunity to work through his nature – with Harry there to support him.

Finding that his steps were not fast enough, and though his legs protested, Harry took off at a run back to their quarters.

True to Harry's thoughts, the man sat at his desk jotting with an angry expression as he violate the student essays he graded. Harry felt a pang of sympathy for the few that received the man's wrath but quickly disregarded it as he made his way over. Severus ignored him, obviously brewing in his rage.

Letting out an audible sigh, he rested a hand on the savage hand tasked to mark. It stalled but Harry's hand was brushed away and it continued.

"Sev," Harry said as he leaned up against the wood top of the desk. "Do you intend to ignore me the rest of the day or can we sit and talk about this?"

"If you mean to imply that I am at fault for you having no grace to stay otherwise," Severus spat as he tore his eyes away from the page he marked, "then you are sorely mistaken. I did attempt to have a dialogue with you. It was you who ran out without that courtesy."

"I did not run out," Harry argued. "I was already leaving when you stopped me from going anywhere."

"Do you find my attention on your well-being to be an annoyance, Harry? Is it so difficult for you to see reason for why I must be guarded especially with new parties whom we have little to no information on?"

"No," Harry said firmly. "I do not find it difficult, but you have not been listening to my side of it either. I am not some kept woman," Severus made to cut in but he silenced him with his hand, "and I do not appreciate your efforts to make me as such. I am just as capable of defending myself and our son."

Severus began to argue but immediately his eyes had widened before he was rising and holding Harry by his shoulders. "Our son," he asked intently.

"Yes, Severus," Harry smiled, "our son." His mouth was immediately devoured by an impassioned kiss before he was wrapped tightly up into the man's embrace. Then he was pushed a bit backward as his older lover stared down at him.

"I will not apologize for having made every effort to ensure your safety," Severus replied softly. "However, I cannot fathom your being anything other than an insufferable Gryffindor who is kind to every person you encounter. I only ask that you discuss it with me and receive my opinion with the intention to take it into consideration."

Harry gave way to another small smile, "Deal."

Severus shook his head with an exasperated breath before once more resting his lips upon Harry's. It was several long moments of feeling each other – celebrating both their new understanding and the child who would now be their son. Harry felt a small flutter in his stomach and pulled away with a gasp. Looking down, he pressed his hand to his small protruded abdomen in hopes of feeling it again. Severus eyed him curiously. Another flutter and Harry was laughing and crying. Severus, who was use to the young wizard's random bouts of emotion, merely watched him quietly.

"I felt him," he said in wonder. "I mean, I think that's what it was..." Harry mumbled as he moved his hand gently over the small expanded area.

The older wizard pressed a small kiss to the top of his head before placing his much larger hand over Harry's own. "Perhaps you need to eat," Severus offered as he gently rubbed and then pulled away to conjure a tray. Harry did not argue as they were just freshly made up and he would not want to destroy the new peace that settled over them. Instead, he took a seat beside the older man and nibbled lightly at the meal.

o-o-o

Monday came without further incident. Things seemed to have settled as Harry prepared for the holidays. His lessons, though detailed, featured a few creatures that were especially active at this time of year. He idly pondered where they would go for the holidays. Seeing as Severus was not the party sort, he doubted that the man would want to go to the annual Weasley Christmas party with him, but he planned to ask any way. Christmas holiday began next week, and he was sure that he would receive his usual invitation from Molly for the event.

Tobis strode into his classroom with a face full of happiness. Harry could figure that the previous visit before had boded well for his large friend. Laughing, he gave the man a pointed stare, "Things go well?"

"Oh did they," the man said with a slight smirk. "I was made busy all weekend."

"Please spare me the details," Harry laughed as the taller wizard wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Taking a seat he transfigured from a book, Tobis watched Harry with silent interest. Sighing, he pushed aside his lesson plan and turned to the man who was obviously in need of attention. "Question?"

"Nope," the brown-eyed wizard replied with a grin, "just find you fascinating. It passes the time nicely."

"If Severus heard you-"

A deep baritone cut in, "He would believe you with ulterior motives, Professor Nevertreel."

"Oh hello Professor Snape," Tobis replied coolly as Severus strode inside. "I trust you had a pleasant weekend."

"Not without interruption," Severus responded with a pointed sneer.

Tobis chuckled as he rose from his chair, "Well that's too bad. Mine was quite pleasant actually."

"Interesting as that may be," Severus sneered once more, "I have matters to discuss with Professor Potter. Private matters."

"Oh," Tobis said standing. "I'll just get out of the way then shall I?" Tobis sent Harry a half-smirk before leaving.

Harry shook his head as the man took the seat Tobis had previously transfigured. "Must he follow you around like mutt in heat?"

"Oh hardly," Harry laughed, "he actually has someone."

"His ever-adoring fans will rue the day," Severus replied sarcastically.

Harry ignored the man's obvious distaste, "It was the reason he sought me out the other night."

"Love troubles?" Severus grimaced. "How very...adolescent."

"Just because someone seeks another out to discuss love does not make them adolescent Sev. Friendship is about supporting one another much like all relationships are. He needed support, and I was glad to offer it." Harry paused at the man's gaze. It seemed Severus did not quite understand that notion. "Any way, what did you come by for?"

"I received an invitation to Draco's home," the older wizard replied evenly. "He requested we join him for dinner next weekend."

Harry cringed. He absolutely did not want to mix his still rampant hormones with Malfoy, but regardless, he was sure that Severus wanted to disclose the news of their expecting a child. Deciding to support his older lover, he nodded. "That would be lovely," he said as if having a bad taste in his mouth.

Severus smirked at his reply, "Then I shall send our assertion immediately."

"Oh and Severus," Harry remembered his own query. "The Weasleys usually gather for Christmas every year...so I thought..."

"The Weasley brood..." Severus was once more sneering. "Though I cannot say I am too surprised by your request, it would delay the inevitable should I refuse it, and I am sure you would like to disclose the child to Molly and Arthur..." Severus pondered a moment before letting out an exaggerated breath, "If we must."

"Oh brilliant!" Harry nearly yelled but quickly quieted. He could not, however, contain the smile of pure joy. Severus was going to come to the Christmas party...oh Merlin...Severus was going to be there amongst the chattering and pranks that usually took place. Harry suddenly felt a bubble of laughter. Oh Merlin, Severus was going to go mad with annoyance. He shook his head before smiling back over to his silent lover. The man was obviously restraining a remark or two, but Harry cared little. Nothing could spoil his mood.

o-o-o

The weekend came too quickly for Harry; he felt he was not yet mentally prepared for the remarks Malfoy was sure to offer upon the discovery of their expecting. Harry was not sure he would be able to contain the rage that was sure to follow if Malfoy said anything insulting. He was made to promise Severus that he would allow the man to deal with Malfoy, but Harry was not sure he could keep said promise.

He fixed his top, casting a quick glamor, and then met Severus out in the sitting room. The potion's professor had pulled out all the stops tonight. Crisp, dark trousers were complimented by an emerald button-down shirt. He had pulled his hair back in a tight ponytail that revealed the man's hard but handsome features. Black eyes met his own as he strode the short distance. Severus devoured his appearance, making very little effort to hide the desire in his eyes. Harry was suddenly hit with a slight modest thought before he was scooped up into his lovers arms.

"You are practically glowing," Severus whispered intimately into his ear. "I have mind to disregard our dinner with Draco and take you straight into the bedroom."

"Then why don't you?" Harry posed though it was more in an effort to avoid seeing Malfoy. Severus chuckled softly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before turning towards the fire hearth.

"A gallant effort, Harry," Severus threw the flew into the fire calling out Draco's home. "Shall we?"

o-o-o

Draco had donned a simple three piece trouser, shirt, and vest as they arrived into the home. Severus made his way to his godson, patting him affectionately on his shoulder in greeting though the squeeze at the end was a warning to keep his mouth in check for the evening. Draco comprehended the message as the understanding passed through their gaze.

"We are grateful for your invitation," he said with a small smirk.

Draco passed a gaze over to Harry who had remained a few paces behind Severus since their arrival. Pulling the young wizard to himself, he wrapped a possessive arm around him. It was something he had noticed greatly since his discovery of Harry's pregnancy; he had grown quite possessive of the boy and absently sought his closeness whenever and wherever he could. It was quite unlike him to do such a thing, but he had changed greatly since his relationship with Harry had begun – though he loathed to admit it.

"It is an honor," Draco took a small bow before showing them over to the dining room. Harry was stiff beside him and his hand massaged soothing circles into the small of his young lover's back in an effort to relax him. After their previous run in with Draco, he doubt the young man was quite fond of the idea of making light conversation. Still, he greatly appreciated how supportive Harry was in times such as these. Severus was determined to make his intentions known to his godson in hopes of settling this rivalry between the two wizards – not that he had much in line of hopes for such an occurrence.

"Your invitation could not have come at a better time," Severus begun as he helped Harry into his seat before taking one beside his young lover. "There is a topic of great importance that I wish to impart on you."

Draco rose a brow in intrigue. "Is that so, uncle?" The food appeared on the table before Draco continued, "I am quite interested to hear it then." The smirk was not lost on him but he chose to ignore it. It was sure to morph quite dramatically into an expression of shock in only a few moments.

"It is my intention to bond with Harry." The sharp clang of a fork meeting plate echoed into the room. Severus continued despite the interruption. "He is currently expecting our son which is due the summer of next year."

Draco's eyes shot over to Harry as his expression shifted from confusion to a pure stupor. Harry had turned his gaze away with a slight blush, his food forgotten beneath him. Severus did not give way to an emotion though he vaguely wondered if his godson had lost all ability to retort – that would be a first. Severus restrained smirking in triumph.

"Potter...is..." Draco began to say after a long exaggerated pause, "...pregnant." Then laughter broke out as Draco tilted his head back and let the emotion take hold of him. Severus narrowed his gaze.

"Do you find that amusing, Draco?"

"No," Draco managed through the break in laughter, "just the idea...of the savior of the world...getting it up the arse..."

Harry banged down his hands on the table suddenly as he stood. His stare was full of hatred as he directed it at Draco. "Find that funny do you?" Harry's voice trembled. Severus chose this as his signal to cut in. He stood and pulled the trembling wizard into his side.

"I see that we cannot discuss this as adults, so we will take our leave," he growled. His godson instantly quieted and gave the man a small guilty look. Severus was sure that Draco would apologize, but first, he needed to get Harry home. It had been an error on his part to bring his lover knowing that this could have been a possible outcome. Deciding he would deal with Draco later, he led his young lover to the Floo.

"Uncle," Draco called out after them as he followed. Harry stiffened within his arms, but he did not pause in his stride as he sent a glare back at his godson.

"I had hoped you would be a bit more mature concerning such matters," he hissed. "However, I was sorely mistaken in that belief. I will discuss this with you later." He threw the powder into the fire and without another word, walked through.

TBC...

Hope you enjoyed...probably will be quick out with the next chapter since the ideas are just rushing through me!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **Fun fact – I am a serious hopeless romantic and it shows in my stories. My husband and I have been married over five years now with three kids with an absolutely perfect marriage. Forgive my hopeless romantic ways, but enjoy it any way!

My work is unbeta'd so please forgive some of the errors.

**Warning**: Weasley-alert! Stolen kisses and naughty Severus!

**To Protect**

_Chapter Fourteen_

They sat after their venture to Malfoy's house in silence. Harry had calmed considerably since their return, but the topic would refresh his previous anger and he would go into a lecture of obscenities. So instead, they sat in silence. Severus rose and pulled a large pitcher of amber liquid from a cabinet near the fire hearth. After pouring himself a bit of the liquor, he offered a small glass to Harry.

"I can't drink it," Harry said while refusing the glass. "...the baby," he added. Severus nodded his assertion before downing the glass that had been originally for Harry. Sighing, Harry readjusted on the couch and broached the topic he was sure would once more make his blood boil. "So, I should have handled that better," he muttered over to his lover who was leaning against the mantel while sipping at a new glass of Fire Whiskey. "I know that Malfoy...er, Draco is prone to...immature reactions," Harry cleared his throat and forced down the numerous amount of horrid names he would rather call that arrogant prat and continued, "and I should have let you take care of it."

Severus watched him with a curious brow before giving way to a small smile. "Perhaps I should have spoken on the matter alone with Draco. I do not excuse his inappropriate behaviors, but I was quite aware that it was a reaction he could very well have put forth. I apologize for persuading your company," Severus finally said as he took another sip. "I actually found it quite humorous to look upon his guilty conscience. It is not often that he truly regrets, but when he does, it is quite apparent in his expression. I will speak with him, alone, upon my next visit and sort out this immaturity even if I must beat it out of the little brat."

Harry ignored the pang of jealousy he felt with the small endearing note Severus gave way to when speaking of Malfoy. He attributed it to the fact that Malfoy had not only lost his father to Azkaban but was often on the end of quite terrible gossiping for that relation. So, being the man he was, he let it all go and shot his lover a small smile of his own.

"Well then," Harry said rising, "with that settled, I'll be heading for bed." He left the room and tucked himself into the amazing warmth of their bed. He had not eaten nor did he intend to. He was sure to receive another lecture upon his appointment with Poppy at the end of the week; for now, he just wanted to sweet relaxing bliss of sleep.

o-o-o

They had packed a great deal in little under an hour as they prepared to go to the Burrow. Molly had received his reply and instantly flooed him to express her pure excitement that Severus Snape was to be there this year. She had, often, in their conversation asked the reason for the reclusive man's joining, but Harry left it to 'he simply wanted to see everyone' which was met with a laugh and then scorn for telling lies from the older witch. Yeah, he would not believe him either.

Severus, for the third time that day, was cursing lightly to himself as he prepared his things. "Must we stay there? I do not see a need for inhabiting in that circus longer than I must."

"Well that's how I have always done it," Harry said with feigned exasperation. He was actually quite enjoying the man's pouting – it made the taller wizard appear rather normal. "I have always gone for an entire week before this...well the entirety of the holiday and spent my Christmas with them. Charlie will be visiting this year and George. They were quite busy last year and could only show for the day of Christmas."

"Oh how lucky we are," Severus spat sarcastically, "that we are to enjoy the company of _all _the Weasley children."

"Well they are like family to me," Harry reasoned, "and I want them to meet the man I love even if they already know you...sort of." His broad grin was met with a small sneer from his partner before they shrunk their belongings and pocketed them. "Well I believe Misses Weasley is waiting," Harry said while smiling at the taller wizard. "Shall we go?"

"Onward to my death," Severus replied sarcastically.

Harry smirked as he threw the floo into the fire, "No need for dramatics, Sev." They disappeared into the flames and resurfaced into the loud bustle of bodies and voices of the Burrow. George was chasing after a small broom that had gone astray; Charlie sat drinking a small cup of tea, lifting his feet as the rebellious little broom swept its way beneath him. Ginny was laughing with a taller wizard Harry did not recognize – it was more than likely here new beau. Hermione was chastising Ron for his lack of manners before she was nearly running to Harry's side.

"Oh Harry!" she said enthusiastically. "How are you feeling? Was flooing okay? Oh," she stopped as she looked over to Severus who was scowling at the theatrics in the room. "Professor Snape," she greeted formally due to their current company, "thank you so much for coming."

"The pleasure was mine," Severus replied coolly before moving to the side of the room less inhabited by bodies.

Hermione leaned in with a small smile, "He must really love you, Harry."

"Yeah," Harry gave her a goofy grin before he was led off to the kitchen to greet the rest of the family. Molly was cooking and immediately slammed down her ladle to give Harry one of her tight hugs.

"Oh my," she said pulling away and looking down. "Harry..." the small sparkle in her eyes was met with his own smile. He had not glamored his stomach for this reason. Her eyes met his in the silent question before tears began to collect in her eyes. "Oh Harry...how absolutely lovely!" she finally cried out as she pulled him into another hug. "Oh how absolutely glorious this is! Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" the note of endearment in each word struck Harry straight into his heart. He was crying by this time as she took him to the table and sat him down with a hot cup of herbal tea. "Now you just sit right there, and I will get you a little bite. GEORGE," she screamed to the red-head chasing the broom, "enough with the broom!"

Harry laughed as he watched Severus enter the kitchen looking profoundly out of place. The man walked up beside him before addressing Molly, "I am truly grateful for allowing me to join you this holiday season."

"Oh Severus," she said as she came over to him, "you are more than welcome! I am truly surprised, though..." she looked over to Harry with a smile, "now I understand quite well. Though it is not for me to say, we are truly grateful and welcome to the family." Harry laughed as the man stood stock-still before nodding and pressing a hand to Harry's shoulder.

"I should have known there was no sense in concealing it from you Molly," Severus smirked. "You have always been rather gifted in such observations."

"Well I should hope so," she laughed as she returned to her previous task. "Are you hungry, Severus?"

"Yes," the man took a seat beside Harry, "I am indeed quite famished. Thank you Molly." The courtesy that Severus offered showed his respect to the witch in many ways and it made Harry undeniably happy. The very person he had hoped would be approving gave it to him without question. He felt the tears resurface and quickly swiped them away. If Severus had noticed, he pretended he did not.

After the small meal, Ginny came into the kitchen and greeted Harry with her wizard in tow. The large man had dark-brown tresses and a slightly crooked smile. However, he seemed like a nice gentleman as his hand wrapped loosely around her small waist. "Hello Harry!" she said as she ushered her new beau over. "This is Rodrick Green, my boyfriend." The man bowed slightly, in a manner that had Harry smiling – it was rather clumsy. Her eyes jerked to the man at the table and she gasped slightly. "Professor Snape," she said breathlessly and taking a slight step backwards. "I did not realize you were here."

"Ginerva," Severus replied as he turned black eyes towards her.

"Oh," she smiled. "Well then, hello."

Harry shook his head at the awkward exchange before directing his gaze on the witch. "It is nice to see you...and to meet you Rodrick. I am Harry P-"

"Harry Potter," the man said. "Of course," he came over and shook Harry's hand, nearly taking it out of socket as he did. Harry heard the small growl from Severus before the man was prying Rodrick's hand from his own. Ginny looked much like she had been petrified as she stood there watching Severus once more take his seat. Then her eyes were on Harry asking questions that Harry was not quite ready to answer at this moment. "Oh forgive me," Rodrick said as he pulled away. "Sometimes the excitement causes me to be a little..."

"Brutish," Ginny offered with a kiss to Rodrick's cheek. "Its cute." The larger man flushed before clearing his throat.

"It is a great honor to meet you Mister Potter sir," he rambled. Severus was sighing in exasperation but Harry ignored it as he nodded to the other man.

"And you too Rodrick."

"Just Rod is fine," the clumsy wizard laughed.

"Ginerva," Molly said as she finally turned towards the conversation, "show Harry and Professor Snape their room."

"Their room?" she asked before receiving a rather pointed glare from her mother before nodding. "Oh yeah, er, follow me." She led them up the stairs to a room that had been put together it seemed quite elaborately. No doubt, Molly wanted to make sure that Severus was comfortable. She must had suspected that they would be staying together as there was only one large bed within the room.

"Wow," Harry said as he set their belongings down after resizing them. Severus merely stood just outside the threshold. It was probably a continuation of a nightmare for his older lover to be staying at the Burrow. He smiled to himself before turning to Severus after Ginny made her escape. "Not so bad."

"Hm," the older wizard grunted before coming inside and closing the door behind him. Severus stood before him instantly and checked his arm. "Did that imbecile hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Harry said as he leaned up to press a kiss to the man's cheek. "I see you have survived so far..." he teased.

"Just barely," Severus remarked before pulling Harry towards him and capturing his lips in a hot, passionate kiss. Harry held back the moans that were threatening to escape as a tongue claimed his mouth in fervor. When the older wizard pulled away, Harry was lax and lust-filled. Oh bloody hell, the things Severus did to him with just one kiss. Lazily looking up to the older wizard, he was graced with a smirk. "Does time and place mean nothing to you Sev?"

"I do not understand to what you speak," Severus responded with a hint of mischief dancing in obsidian depths. "A bedroom is quite appropriate for ravishing ones partner."

"Uh huh," Harry responded with a small chuckle. "Well should we go back downstairs."

Severus pondered for a moment before leaning forward and capturing Harry's lips. The kiss took him by surprise and so did the stray hand that slid beneath his shirt and skimmed over his torso. Harry gasped and pulled away to a smirking potion's professor.

"The Weasleys are downstairs," Harry whispered harshly.

"Precisely," Severus responded as he drew up against Harry, his hands once more straying beneath the fabric of his shirt. "I believe I have earned this," which was emphasized by the tweaking of a pert nipple. Harry groaned as the sensation sparked heat into his groin. "And this," the hand strayed to the hem of his trousers, teasing it with the man's devilishly long fingers. Harry was panting in an effort of taming his arousal but to avail. It was the soft knocks at the door that finally broke his daze.

"Harry," Hermione called softly, "Molly wants to know if you adverse to any foods."

Harry breathed both a sigh of relief and disappointment. Severus moved away from him, adjusting his posture.

"No 'Mione," Harry called out as he made his way to the door and opened it to the pregnant witch. "I am able to eat about anything."

She smiled and nodded before leaving. Harry leaned his head against the door frame as he once more sighed. He glanced back at his ever-composed partner but was only met with an expressionless gaze.

"I guess we should head downstairs," Harry repeated. He then made his way down to the chaos ensuing below.

Charlie greeted the two as they reemerged in the sitting area. His below shoulder length hair had been tied back and loosely hung over one shoulder. Harry smiled as the man came to him with a tight hug. "Its been ages, Harry. You look so manly now..." his voice trailed as he pulled away and looked over to the imposing figure behind Harry. Harry strained his neck to look back and saw the dark gaze Severus besought on Charlie.

Pulling away from Charlie, he broke in by saying, "It has been. How are things?"

"Oh same as they always were," Charlie replied with a grin. "Been taming a few new hatchlings that were found just off the coast, but otherwise, not much in the line of news."

Harry nodded before turning to the man behind him. Percy was his usual air of graces, so he made his way over and greeted the other before heading into the kitchen where Hermione and Molly were getting dinner sorted. Severus followed though he kept his greetings minimal and did not make small talk with any of the Weasleys aside from Ginny who had continued her awkward sort of conversation with the former professor.

Hermione came beside him and offered him a piece of bread slathered in butter. He turned his eyes upwards as she gave him a pointed stare. "Eat," she ordered before returning to her task. Harry sighed before nibbling into the toast and missed the small smile that graced his older lover's face.

o-o-o

"Then Petey told him that he was right knocked in the arse and took a swig of that Pewter Tox," George explained to Harry as they sat side by side on the sofa after a chaotic dinner. Pewter Tox was a strong alcoholic beverage that Harry had neither heard of nor tried before George began his story. He listened absently as his eyes continued to stray over to Severus who had perched on a chair and reading a novel to keep from the idle chatter of the room. Their eyes locked for moments before a hard smack to his upper arm caused him to startle out of the hypnotic state with an uttered hiss.

"Bloody hell," he grunted as he rubbed at the offended arm.

"Sorry about that Harry," George replied non-so-apologetically, "but you should have seen this bloke. Bloody snoggered out and cursing at this wall for two bloody hours!" George laughed loudly before shaking the injured arm. Harry watched the laced anger in his lover's eyes before pulling away from the overexcited George.

"When is Bill due to arrive?" he asked changing the subject. Ginny perked upon the question and eased her way into the conversation.

Eyes brilliantly round with intrigue she smiled, "He should be 'round tomorrow," she began as she sent her beau a sideways glance, "he and Fleur broke it off...they did."

"What?" Harry asked in sudden surprise. "When?"

"Last winter after they came down," she said with a sad smile. "Bill was heartbroken and we worried he might not come by this year, but he was excited to hear you would be by." Harry watched the gaze of his lover turn downward to the girl, his novel long since forgotten.

"I've been here every year," Harry said with a small laugh. "I don't know why he would be worried I would skip this year."

She shrugged. "Dunno. Just told me he looked forward to seeing you this year."

The topic quickly died out when George once more began silly tales of a few buddies he had made. Harry listened to George though his eyes never left those of his older lover. Severus had taken up with his novel once more but ever so often his eyes would stray back over to Harry.

After a few ghost stories shared, George taking forefront in the narration, they all excused themselves to bed. Harry was ushered into the room by a very impatient potion's professor. The soft click of the door was shortly followed by the immediate locking of it and silencing charms. Harry turned to the taller wizard, his brow raised in question.

"Why the silencing charms?" he knew the answer but posed the question regardless. The look the man gave in reply was near illegal as he closed the distance between them in two long strides. Harry was drawn up by his waist, forced into a possessive kiss, before he was led backwards towards the bed.

"If it were up to me," the potion's professor whispered huskily against his lips, nibbling the plump bottom one and trailing a wet tongue over it to moisten it, "I would be in my personal abode buggering you senseless." The lips trailed along the line of his jaw before dipping and tasting his sensitive neck. "As it is, I will still have you writhing beneath me if I am to receive any reward from having dealt with those imbeciles the entirety of the day."

Harry let out a breathy chuckle before it morphed into a soft gasp. Severus had immediately attached to his exposed nipple, sucking it before drawing it gently between his teeth. Harry was moaning with need and doing his best to reciprocate; he touched the hard muscle that shaped the older wizard's torso, feeling the hard contours with his fingertips. He dared his touch downward, feeling the hot, pulsating shaft and wrapping it in his shaking hand for a few strokes.

Severus drew away, groaning deeply as he prepared Harry. Sliding lubricated fingers into him, he twisted them sharply until he found the elusive pleasure spot. Harry did not know if it was the fact that they were doing such things with so many others nearby – not that it was much different to doing it in the castle – but every touch, every movement inside him, every illicit groan from his lover sent the white hot pleasure straight to his already hard erection.

Severus pressed a small kiss to the protrusion of his abdomen, causing Harry to intake sharply. It was tender and endearing as each soft butterfly kiss covered over the expanse of where their child grew. Forgetting his arousal for a moment, he indulged himself in the tenderness of Severus's touch as each kiss sent warmth straight into his heart. Though the man spoke so little of the child, every action since Harry was found pregnant showed the care and possession he held for the little boy growing.

However, arousal soon took forefront as a wicked tongue tasted the head of his erection, swirling and running down the thickened length. Harry threw his head backwards into a moan as his hips bucked into that tight, moist heat. Oh gods, it felt incredible. The potion's professor took Harry all the way to the hilt, burying his long, curved nose into dark curls. Harry cried out as the deep penetration of two fingers nearly sent him over the edge, but a tight grip to his base staved off the orgasm.

"Not yet, pet."

"Gods," he groaned as the fingers once more scissored inside him. Those fingers were bloody incredible, but Harry was left wanting for more as he moistened his lips and gazed down at the lover between his thighs. "Need you Sev."

"Patience, pet."

"Inside. Now. Severus Snape!" Harry gritted through his teeth. The older wizard perked up with a curious brow as a smirk spread across those thin lips. Harry groaned with frustration. Severus was enjoying this a bit too much; Harry was nearly mad with the blissful torture. He needed the man – he needed him right now. "For the love of Merlin, stop stalling and get on with it!"

"Such impatience," Severus said through a small grin before he removed his fingers and instead set to lubricating himself thoroughly. Harry let out a deep sigh as the first portion of the man's large girth penetrated him. The familiar sensation of being filled caused him to mewl in relief. He had not realized how much he needed this as Severus thrust his entire length into him with little resistance.

The pace was slow – deliberately so. Severus had placed Harry's legs over his broad shoulders and slammed with force in slow, maddening circles. Oh gods but did it feel marvelous. Everything sent shivers of pleasure through him, building below in his now painful erection. Each time he would sneak a hand downward, it would get smacked away by his sadistic lover.

"You will climax to penetration and penetration alone, pet." The sultry way each word was spoke caused jolts of arousal right to his groin, only furthering his arousal-induced frustration.

The pace quickened, sounds of slapping skin echoed the room as Severus angled himself, having turned Harry to his side in a quick, calculated movement, to his pleasure spot. Harry cried out with each thrust; his body ricocheted with each powerful jolt. Every white hot sensation sent him closer to the edge until finally, he was climaxing so hard he stiffened at an awkward angle shooting ropes of seed onto himself and the bedding.

Severus sped his thrusts, using Harry's relaxed compliance to attain his own end. It was a hot few minutes of heavy breathing and sweat-heaving torsos as they lain side by side in the aftermath of their love making. Severus moved first, casting the necessary spells to rid them of bodily fluids as he doubted a shower would be welcomed this time of night. Instead, he wrapped his lover up in his arms and pulled the bedding over them. Harry was already fast into sleep by the time he had them fully tucked away. Pressing a tender kiss to his young lover's head, Severus whispered a soft 'I love you' before slipping away into his slumber as well.

o-o-o

When Harry awoke, he felt the violent reminder of their night together. He tenderly left the warmth of his bed having noticed that his older lover was no longer inside. Gathering a few necessities, he left for the showers.

After refreshing himself (and taking a few vital potions), Harry made his way downstairs where chattering could be heard from every room. Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the sofa, their arms gesturing in elaborate ways as the spoke in great detail on all things witch. Rod and George were talking to one corner; rather, Rod was nodding awkwardly as George hit him with a few smacks to the arm and laughed at the story he told. Harry gazed about the sitting room but still did not find the person of his interest.

As he walked towards the kitchen, he was suddenly jerked backwards into a hug. Gasping, he contorted his head to look at his attacker.

Bill Weasley smiled happily at him, tightening his hold while saying, "Hello Harry."

"Oh Bill," Harry returned with a smile of his own. "Get in did you?"

"Yep," the older man said before letting him go. "Early this morning."

"Its good to see you," he said smiling brighter. Bill, though newly divorced, looked amazing. The brightness in his eyes would never give way to the tragedy he had faced just a year before. "How are you doing?"

"Just grand," the red-head said as he led Harry towards the kitchen. "Professor Snape has been waiting for you in the kitchen," he said while leading him into the room. Severus was sitting at the table, a tea cup in his hand, and his face drawn down in a scowl that only increased when Bill escorted Harry into the room. The potion's professor set down his cup and immediately stood to come towards Harry. The gaze shifted to the man behind him who had his hand clasped on Harry's shoulder.

"He's awake," Bill said cheerfully.

Severus watched the tall red-head but Harry was drawn away as Molly pushed him aside to claim Harry and usher him towards the table. "Oh Harry," she said as she forcefully sat him down, "you must be starved. I'll get you something right away. You sit there." She bustled away for a moment before returning with a plate stacked to the brim with all sorts of breakfast food. Harry laughed, forgetting the awkward moment and men behind him, as she handed him a fork with a motherly look. "Now eat."

Unable to deny the growl in his stomach or the forceful older witch, Harry finished his breakfast as best he could. Severus had come to sit once more at the table, watching with a small smirk as Harry devoured the food. Bill took to helping his mother with dishes before claiming a seat beside Harry and sipping idly at his coffee.

"You look fantastic," Bill said over the rim of his coffee. "Positively glowing, Harry."

The blush that crept into his cheeks was not missed by his older lover who had once more begun to scowl.

"Thanks, Bill."

"Yeah well," the older man said as he leaned backwards into his chair, "you always look fantastic, Harry, but even more so now I feel."

Severus cut in with a stern, powerful voice. "I heard of your splitting with Miss Delacour."

"Oh," Bill said as his smile faded slightly. "Yes, well, she and I had inconsolable differences, I fear."

Harry looked over to his older lover with a scorning glare. How dare he bring up such a sore topic with absolutely no sensitivity. Harry cut in trying to lighten the mood, "So since you just arrived today, why don't we all head out for a nice game of Quidditch."

"Oh, what a lovely idea," Molly chimed.

Severus shook his head. "You will not be playing in your condition."

"Condition?" Bill asked promptly. The blush returned to Harry's cheeks as he silently berated his lover with his eyes. However, he was not going to be able to hide it much longer from his adoptive family.

"I am expecting," Harry finally admitted sheepishly.

"You're what?" Bill said his eyes going wide. Ginny and Rod followed by Hermione and George entered the room. Everyone had stopped movement when Harry drew in a deep breath and repeated himself.

"I'm pregnant."

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **So for those of you still with me, thank you again for your reviews and support! We're hitting the climax of the story so be warned, it gets uber dramatic from here! Enjoy!

My work is unbeta'd so please forgive some of the errors.

**Warning**: Oh ho ho (giggles mischievously to herself)

**To Protect**

_Chapter Fifteen_

Everyone had stopped all movement at the declaration. Ron came inside the room, laughing at the state of everyone.

"What's going on?" the red-head asked receiving a jab to the arm by a pregnant Hermione. "Ow, what did you do that for?!"

"You're pregnant, Harry," Ginny asked in disbelief. Harry smiled at his previous girlfriend, feeling guilty somewhat since she was still unaware of his sexuality.

"Yeah," he declared simply. "I am."

"Who's the father," Bill cut in as the others let out gasps of surprise save for Hermione, Ron, and Molly. Harry took the question and pondered its possible results.

Answering as simply as he possibly could, he stated firmly, "Severus." Everyone's eyes immediately went to said man who sat drinking from his cup unperturbed by the sudden attention.

"Oh bloody hell," George finally yelled out as no one for a time dared to move. "That's brilliant!" The red-head cut through the crowd of other Weasleys to shake Harry's hand enthusiastically. "Never would have imagined you would bugger Snape."

"George," Molly cried out in disgust.

"Sorry mum," he replied non-so-apologetically before winking at Harry.

"I mean..." Ginny was now speaking as her hand covered her mouth. She looked sick and her face had paled dramatically. She tried once more to speak, "...its just..." before she was rushing from the room. Rod sent a look back and forth between them before dashing after her. Harry rose from the chair but his hand was taken in an effort to stop him. Severus looked towards him with a soft shake of his head.

"I have to," Harry said pulling his hand away and taking after the witch.

After he found her, she was crying into Rod's torso. The man looked completely at a loss as he did his best to console the emotional witch. Harry breathed deeply before addressing the wizard, "May I have a moment with Ginny, please?"

Rod looked over to him with a face filled with relief, "Of course." He let go of Ginny before leaving them to their privacy. Ginny wiped away her tears before setting an angry gaze at Harry. He deserved it. At one time, he and her had shared everything. After the war, he had broken off their relationship and promised that one day, he may resolve his feelings. However, shortly after that, he found a new infatuation and was unable to tell her out of pure guilt. It was underhanded and she had every right to be angry with him – especially since he had announced it to the room without consulting her beforehand.

"Ginny," he started rather breathlessly, "I can imagine that you would be very angry with me...as you should be. I will not excuse what I have done-"

"You lied to me," she accused. "I thought you and I had a deeper bond than this, Harry! I thought I could consider myself a close friend...maybe even a best friend to you."

"You are," he argued.

"Then why?" she asked as the tears reformed in her eyes, "why would you not tell me a word?"

"I was ashamed," Harry finally bit out. "I was ashamed of my attraction to men...to Severus...and what that meant for my possible future with you. I betrayed you in every sense of the word!"

"Harry," she said as she came to him and settled her small, warm hands upon his shoulders much as she had every time she consoled him. "You could never betray me...never shame me. I love you...even if it meant only for a platonic friendship, I love you. I would never judge you because I know you enough to know you are honest and kind."

Harry felt his own tears burning a path down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Gin." He collapsed into tears as he was gathered into her small arms. She sighed, rubbing him over the back before pulling away.

"That's enough," she said finally as she wiped away the residual tears. "This is suppose to be a happy time...for the both of us." He nodded and allowed her to take him back towards the kitchen where the soft voices paused immediately with their entry. Severus was standing next to Molly who was pinching the ear of one George Weasley. Rod was next to Hermione and Ron obviously at a loss for what to do otherwise. Percy and Charlie were touching the shoulders of Bill who sat dejected in the chair he occupied. It was quite the array of emotions and reactions.

Severus seemed hesitant but Ginny quickly chimed cheerfully, "We should celebrate tonight!" Everyone seemed taken aback by her declaration. However, Molly immediately gave a smile and agreed.

"Yes," she said just as cheerfully. "This is certainly something to celebrate indeed. Well then, shall we gather a few things for this evening girls?"

"Yes," Hermione and Ginny replied together.

Severus finally made his way over to Harry, wiping away a few stray tears before taking his place at Harry's side. It was a small action that most in the room had done their best to ignore; although, due to the many pink and red twinged faces after the act, Harry was sure many of them had caught the small exchange.

As everyone was made to be busy, Severus took Harry to their shared bedroom to make sure he took his potions. Harry complied as he always did but was still emotionally charged from his earlier exchange with Ginny. Severus checked the child's vitals quickly before escorting Harry out of the room and downstairs.

"Sev," he called as they were almost down the many stairs of the Burrow. Severus stalled at the nickname and scowled backward at Harry.

"Do not refer to me that way here," Severus sneered but Harry just laughed in good humor.

"Severus," he corrected with a wink. Severus let out an exasperated sigh before gesturing for Harry to continue, "thank you."

"Whatever for?" the man asked flabbergasted by the sudden gratitude.

"For being here," Harry said softly, "For supporting me and letting me tell my family about us." Harry gave the older wizard a shy smile before pressing a chaste kiss to those parted lips. Severus watched him with bemusement before pulling Harry forward and smashing their mouths together in a much more impassioned exchange. Harry was thrust away with a goofy grin before Severus continued down the steps as if they had not just shared saliva moments before.

The blush had only just faded by the time they reached the bottom. Ron came over to Harry immediately with a wide grin. "Well hello there man of the hour."

"Oh Merlin," Harry breathed as his friend laughed deeply at his expense.

Ron continued relentlessly teasing him as they joined the others. The chaos brewed for hours but Harry was surprised to find Severus interacting with a few of the Weasleys this time around. It would seem congratulations and acceptance of their coupling had opened the man a bit to conversation. Molly came beside Harry as she gave him a gentle rub to the back.

"You two going to bond then?"

"Yes," Harry said smiling once more. "Not sure as to when, but Severus wants to."

"He'll be good for you," she said with another rub. "The man use to be quite withdrawn and expressionless, but I have noticed a great deal of change in him. You are good for him as well."

Harry swallowed back the gathering emotion in his throat. "Yeah," he replied nearly mutely.

o-o-o

The next few days went by effortlessly. By the eve of Christmas, Severus was well integrated in the Weasley family antics. Harry was quite surprised by the man's continued efforts to make light conversation – he dare say that it looked like Severus was having fun. However, he would never mention this because he was sure to receive a scowl in reply. So instead, he watched with tender joy as day by day, Severus continued to open up to the hysterics.

They were all sitting by the fire, Percy having left for business and Charlie called away due to one of his hatchlings, so it was down to the few of them. Severus had taken the seat beside him, but this time, he had wrapped his long, potion-stained fingers around Harry's in an effort to appear more couple-like. Harry did his best to hide his sideways grin, but it was just too adorable! He broke down into a fit of giggles which resulted in the immediate removal of his lover's hand. A few faces looked over to the silent exchange. Severus cleared his throat and appeared momentarily guarded before Harry apologized quietly and took the man's hand once more.

"Oh bloody-" George had begun to utter before he received a sound smack from Molly. Arthur sat smiling at the bunch of them, having not said but a few words to Harry all day. The nice man seemed to be slightly taken by surprise to see Harry with a man twenty years his senior – not that Harry could blame him. However, he was sure the man was also slightly perturbed by the fact that Harry would no longer be able to marry into the family.

Arthur finally stood giving Severus a pointed smile, "Well Severus, shall we retire for a glass of Fire Whiskey?" Molly made a slight chiding noise but said nothing.

Severus stood on ceremony and said, "I think that a fine idea." Harry watched the men depart and the rest of them just laughed amongst themselves. Hermione took the spot Severus had previously occupied and looped her arm with his.

"Have you found out the gender yet?" Suddenly all eyes were upon him. He grinned as they sat waiting patiently for his reply.

"Yes," he responded coolly. All of the eyes narrowed. He chuckled before saying, "Its a boy."

"OH!" Molly all but shouted as she rose and dashed over to hug him. "A little precious boy!" Everyone else exchanged amused glances before congratulating him. Hermione pressed a soft kiss to his cheek as did Ginny and all of the men, save Bill, who sat sulking in the corner. Harry was not entirely sure why the other Weasley had been so withdrawn since his announcement, but he lost all of his thoughts on the subject when the questions streamed in about his pregnancy.

o-o-o

The next morning, Severus woke Harry at dawn and pressed a soft kiss to his scar.

"Happy Christmas," his lover whispered. Happy indeed. He was grateful for such a wonder gift he had this year...gifts rather. He had the love of his life and the precious gift of a son though not yet born. Sighing with bliss, he curled further into his lover's warmth. "Do not go back to sleep. You must open your present before any of the other hellions wake."

"Present?" Harry was genuinely surprised. He had not thought the man would want to exchange gifts. He had purchased one merely because he could not go through Christmas without doting on his lover.

"Indeed," the husky whisper sent jolts down the length of him as it ran over him like the softest silk. "Shall I show it to you?"

"Show it..." Harry trailed.

"Come," Severus said with a small smirk. He lifted Harry, bridal-style, from the warmth of their bed to the other side of the room. In the corner of the room lay a small bassinet carved out of mahogany wood. The intricate patterns swirled over the wood as the name 'Snape' was inscribed into the back framing. It was beautiful as he gazed upon it. Severus set him down so he could study it before he turned Harry towards him with a small box held in the palm of his hand.

"What's that?"

"Your second gift," the man replied as he opened the box to reveal a vine-like ring adorned with green emeralds and red rubies, dusted in silver and gold.

"Is that..."

Severus did not let him finish as he settled down onto one knee. Looking quite peculiar in this state, Harry had to withhold the smile that threatened to break. However, tears were already streaming along the sides of his face.

"I am not one for romantics, Harry," Severus admitted, obsidian eyes dancing with emotion, "however, I feel that there was only one way in order for me to propose our bonding. I will protect you, keep you, and love you," the man's smile was blinding, "for the rest of our lives. If you would do me the honor of bonding yourself to me."

Harry was breathless and trembling as he nodded having been unable to verbalize through the amount of tears streaming. Severus rose and slipped the ring over Harry's left-hand ring finger pressing a small kiss where it lay. Harry was unable to hold himself back as he launched at the man, kissing and ripping at what little clothing stood between them. The rumble of laughter was lost into the groans that soon followed as they fell to the bed and forgot themselves to their lust.

o-o-o

Everyone was huddled around the Christmas tree as they entered the sitting room. Whispers and laughter filled his ears. Rod was right red as Ginny planted kiss after kiss upon him in response to a very lovely bracelet he had gifted her. Hermione was giggling as she pulled away the wrapping of a few little girl dresses for their daughter. Ron was smiling beside her as she laughed at the frilly ruffles of one.

Molly ushered Harry into his seat and offered him gift after gift. Severus took a seat upon the sofa, taking a few sips of tea as he watched the unwrapping continue. Harry almost forgot his gift, but when he turned to his older lover, he accio'd it and offered it to him.

"What is this?" Severus asked as he inspected the small red-wrapped gift.

Harry grinned saying, "Your present of course."

Severus unwrapped it as if it were the most delicate treasure. Inside lie a book well-worn with age but the eyes of his lover immediately widened in sheer surprise. "How did you...how could...this was lost over a hundred years ago."

"Yep," he said smirking. "I have my ways." The book in question contained some of the most secretive potion mixtures that had gone missing over a century before. Its contents were well beyond value, and Harry had come across it purely by accident. Thankfully, he realized its value to not only the world but to his lover, so he had saved it for an occasion such as this.

"I am...not quite sure what to say," Severus responded, unnaturally speechless. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry was bathing with satisfaction as the man immediately skimmed through the contents in interest.

"What have you there?" Hermione asked as she tossed them a backwards glance. However, when she noticed the ring on Harry's finger, she was gasping and standing in surprise – though it took a bunch of effort with her size. "Oh my goodness! Harry!" she rushed over to take a look at the ring. "Is this?"

Harry could only smile shyly in response. Severus had finally drawn himself away from his treasure to give a small smirk in response.

"Are you two?"

"Yes," he laughed with a scratch to his messy locks. "He asked me this morning...formally."

"Oh my! Congratulations!" She drew him into another one of her awkward hugs, their stomachs clashing at an odd angle. Molly and Ginny took a hold of him next it was another round of congratulations.

Harry felt like this entire holiday had been packed with congratulatory conversations and hugs; he did not much mind it though. Severus was awkwardly patted on the shoulders in which he gracefully bowed his head but Harry could tell that the man was slightly unnerved by all the physical contact. It made him smile. He felt like he had been smiling a lot since he had started his relationship with Severus.

So the rest of the day was filled with chatter and hugs and laughs. When they returned to the castle, Harry felt saddened by the idea of leaving the warmth but ready to be back to just the two of them. Severus had unpacked their things with a quick whisk of his wand, and Harry settled to grade a few stray assignments and to ready his lesson plan. A professor's work was never finished.

By night fall, Harry had finished his grading, and Severus was beginning a few potions that Poppy had requested. When the fire blazed with a fire call, both men were startled out of the current activities which consisted of Harry napping on the sofa while Severus brewed in the corner of the room. Kingsley's head floated in green flames.

"Forgive me for the late call," he said. "Are you available to speak?"

Harry rose groggily as Severus turned away from his brewing. Sighing, he came to help Harry up from the sofa. As they stepped through the flames, Harry noticed the man's arm protectively around his waist. They entered the office of a very grave looking Kingsley and took their seats. The man eyed them cautiously before beginning.

"I assume you had a lovely holiday?" he questioned casually. Harry nodded but Severus remained still as stone. There was something in the minister's face that gave a foreboding. Harry felt his heart rate increase with the tension within the room.

"Very good," the man's tone was light though his eyes danced across their faces. "I have been informed of your current condition, Mister Potter. Am I correct in my information that you are now expecting a child?"

Harry could feel the sudden weight in his stomach and his throat run dry. Severus seemed to be dealing with a similar reaction as he temporarily grasped the ends of his chair.

"I thought as much," Kingsley said as he rubbed his eyes wearily. "We have received a note...rather, a threat on your person and..."Harry was already shaking his head when he knew where the man was leading with this, "...the child." Harry tightened his jaw in rage as he watched Kingsley for any indication of what this could all mean. "A person very close to you has been taken hostage for the exchange of your person though we will not even consider-"

"Who?!" Harry was on his feet. His hand was grasped in warning. Harry ignored the hand as he aimed his gaze at the minister. "Who was taken hostage?!"

Kingsley was stalling as his eyes danced over to Severus a few times. His older lover looked grave, and Harry knew that it was bad when the man's complexion dramatically faded. He knew Severus was a skilled Legilimens, so he had no doubt that he already knew who. Harry was shaking as he once more demanded, "Who?!"

"Mister Potter," Kingsley said in a calm voice though his eyes betrayed that composure. "I understand this is difficult for you, but we must keep our disposition. You led us astray the last time I revealed anything even half as upsetting."

Harry was shaking his head, "I need to know. I have the right to know."

"In your condition," Kingsley went on to say, "your emotions are heightened and your reactions unpredictable."

"Please," Harry nearly whimpered as he swallowed around the tears that were threatening to burst, "I have a right to know. I promise to not react rashly, but I need to know."

"Do you swear to it?" Kingsley demanded. The man's voice was stern with reprimand. Harry knew he was already trying the minister's patience.

"I swear."

"Sit down," the man demanded and Harry did just that. "We were made aware in the note and it was confirmed in a follow up to their home that earlier this evening, Misses Hermione Weasley formerly Granger had gone missing."

Harry collapsed at the mentioned name and nearly lost consciousness. Severus immediately came to his young lover's aid as Harry's tears flowed from his eyes and he teetered precariously in the chair.

"We have our team following leads, and we believe we have a location," Kingsley continued though Harry was no longer listening. "I cannot imagine what you must be feeling-"

Harry cried out in anguish, and the minister was immediately silenced. Severus drew the tormented young wizard in his arms and turned to the minister as Harry clung desperately to him. "I will take him to a safe place and expect you to relay any information you may come upon. I assume you have another portkey ready?"

Harry heard nothing afterward as he mourned his friend. He needed to do something but what? He had vowed to not act rashly and turning himself over with his child was not an option. He would not risk the life of his child. Severus was holding him tightly as they traveled with portkey. His mind was in disarray, and he found himself vomiting as soon as their feet hit the ground. He cried until his voice no longer could. Severus held him tightly silently as he cried until sleep plagued him, and he lost consciousness.

TBC...

A little shorter of a chapter but the next one is pretty long. I am sorry for the cliffy!


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **This chapter was hard to write...and I still get emotional. This chapter hits close to my heart since I had a very similar experience between my sister and I. So much of this chapter was a collection of what I dealt with.

My work is unbeta'd so please forgive some of the errors.

**Warning**: Minor character death and possible triggers in this chapter. Read with caution.

**To Protect**

_Chapter Sixteen_

The devastation had taken its toll on Harry; he was barely able to hold down food or water, and Severus was becoming more concerned by the day. Kingsley had reported that they were working around the clock and a team was put together at the moment. They planned to make their move tonight, but Kingsley was cryptic with his messages which worried Severus greatly. The things he had seen in Kingsley's mind that day crept into his very soul. The note was much more thorough of a threat than Harry had been told. The note demanded a child for a child; Harry in place of Hermione. It promised if he was not delivered by sunrise on the seventh day to a location just outside London, Hermione would suffer torture of an explicit nature in which would begin first with the removal of her child. The very thought made his stomach churn violently.

His Harry was sallow beneath the several blankets he wore. Severus had done what he could to make the boy eat, but Harry was rejecting food and water at a mental level. He feared for his lover – for his child. If Kingsley was unable to find Hermione, he was sure that Harry would never recover from the guilt that was shortly to follow. Severus was not oblivious to what Black's death had done to his emerald-eyed lover. He did not fathom what the death of not only a dear friend but their unborn child would do to Harry.

Severus lifted the small, lax boy into his arms doing his best to coaxed the dry lips open to force a supplement potion down. Harry immediately began to vomit the contents only moments after swallowing. Severus cursed as he vanished the filth away. At this rate, he would need Madam Pomfrey. After he settled the catatonic wizard back beneath the covers, Severus immediately sent an owl to the medi-witch. He hoped that she could come immediately since he worried after three days of lack of food and water, not to mention vital potions, that Harry would continue to spiral out of control. It was only an hour later when she sent him an owl. He broke the Floo network hold and found out their current location in order to get her there right away.

When she stepped through, her face was drawn down. "Where is he?"

"In the bedroom."

"Show me," she said as he escorted her towards the room. She ran a diagnostic before she was turning towards Severus. "What caused this state?"

"Unfortunate news of someone close to him." Severus said vaguely. She would understand with those details. She nodded before pulling out a few things in her pocket and getting to work. Harry lay there with his eyes on the ceiling, unseeing of anything around him. When she finished, she ushered Severus from the room so they could speak in private.

"He is in very bad shape, Severus," she said in a hushed tone. "I fear for the child. His body has gone into distress. We need to transfer him to St. Mungo's."

"It is not possible," Severus was finally able to manage as he looked towards the room.

"It is vital," she said quickly. "Any longer and the child will go into distress and you risk early labor. I do not know the situation, but if we wait any longer, it could be quite dire."

"How long?"

"Two days," she replied firmly. "Any longer and you will lose the child."

Severus cursed before nodding his assertion. "There is an organization that is seeking his assassination. Currently, they have taken Hermione Weasley hostage as she is in her final trimester with child. It will be a great risk to have him in public."

The medi-witch thought for a moment before giving the man a look, "A good friend works there, and I do know of a very safe room that is often used for those of great importance that are in need of being hidden from the public eye. Let me contact her and we will arrange the room."

"Thank you," Severus said as he very nearly hugged the woman.

"No need to thank me," she said with a wave her hand. "I will contact you soon." She stepped through the flames, and Severus was once more left to his thoughts.

o-o-o

The fire call had come while Severus was tending to Harry. He rushed from the room expecting to see Poppy, but instead, the head of the minister came into view. His eyes went wide as the minister stepped through the floo into the room.

"We need to speak," the man said as he motioned for Severus to sit. Severus took a seat as the minister rested a gaze on him. "We have found Misses Hermione Weasley; she is currently at St. Mungo's as she was tortured and in early labor upon our arrival. There is a matter in which..." Kingsley broke off before continuing with a deep sigh, "that will come as quite a shock to you."

Severus was tempted to read the man's thoughts but decided it was best if he waited for the minister to speak them.

"We were able to arrest Viktor Knocktool and..." Kingsley took a seat beside Severus, "Draconis Malfoy."

Severus was blind-sided by the name. He looked at them man with all composure though his thoughts were swirling madly inside his head. What would Draco be doing with Knocktool? It was baffling to the point that Severus completely missed the question the minister posed.

"Pardon," he asked as he pulled away from his thoughts.

"Did you have any knowledge or any inclination that Mister Malfoy was involved?"

"None, Minister," he said rather absently. "There was no evidence for my having to suspect him."

"I see," the man said as he nodded gravely. "Where is Mister Potter?" Severus found himself at a loss for words and Kingsley quickly caught onto the sudden change in his attitude. "As we have reason to believe that Mister Malfoy headed the organization, it would be safe to assume that you are once more in the clear. Might I inquire to the boy's condition?"

"He appears to be in a somewhat catatonic state," Severus finally managed. "I had mind to take him to St. Mungo's."

"Go now," the minister ordered. Severus needed no further prompting as he rushed to his lover's side to immediately took them to the hospital. He was eager to check Hermione's condition as well as gather as any details on his godson's involvement. He felt like there had to be some explanation for his godson's connection: Was Draco threatened himself? Was he somehow forced into workings with said group? None of it made sense.

o-o-o

Harry was whisked away by several medi-witch and wizards. Severus barely had time to collect himself before they were put into a room, charmed for their protection, as the many individuals worked on Harry. The boy barely responded to the prodding, but when everything settled, Severus was led out of the room to speak with the head witch. The old woman had a gentle smile as she reassured Severus – not that he needed comfort. Although, he barely noticed the trembling in his hands as she gave him a small reassuring pat.

"You were right to bring him here," she said finally. "If you had waited much longer, I am not sure we could have recovered his condition. However, he seems to be out of danger. The child is doing exceedingly well considering. I would say a few days rest and around-the-clock diagnostics, he should be discharged by the end of the week."

Severus nodded his assertion as he inquired after Hermione Weasley. The medi-witch's smile became grave.

"Are you family?"

"In a sense," Severus replied honestly. "It was the reason for Harry's state. I would like to bring good news as soon as he wakes. Her kidnapping was a heavy burden on him."

The medi-witch, Dredra Noon as she referred to herself, gave him a small nod before taking him to the room Hermione was staying. It was the intensive unit as Severus had at one time been housed there himself.

"Her situation is not as clean-cut," the witch said as they stood just beyond the room. "She was tortured for several days and was already well into labor when we received her. I am afraid that she lost the child."

Severus felt the weight of this statement flow over him like ice water. He was only drawn from the intense feeling by the witch continuing her assessment.

"She lost a great deal of blood, and while she recovers, she has been put into a magically induced coma. I am afraid she does not quite know of the loss."

Oh dear Merlin...Severus could not bear looking at the woman as he returned back to his lover's side. What could he possibly say to Harry after learning such tragic information. Severus was beyond infuriated. Who could be so heartless? Oh yes, the Dark Lord had been many times just as heartless. To learn of Draco's involvement in such things...well, Severus was not sure what to think. Could his godson be involved in such a horrendous situation as this?

o-o-o

When Harry began to wake, his entire body felt heavy and his throat arid as a desert. He blinked his blurry eyes over and over trying to attain his vision before a dark shadow was looming.

"Drink," the silky baritone said as water spilled over his dry, chapped lips. He drank greedily of the refreshing drink before coughing and sputtering as he nearly inhaled the liquid. He was helped into a sitting position, his back patted as the coughing fit ran its course, and then his hair slowly weaved through. Finally, his sight returned and he gazed at his older lover who was surprisingly emotional. Severus's eyes were glossy much as if he had been crying. It was a startling sight for Harry.

"What happened?" he asked as he reached for his lover's face.

"It is good to see you awake," the man said as he pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's palm. "You have been asleep for an entire week."

Harry took a look about before the sudden memory hit him. "Oh gods...Hermione," he breathed. His lover's face became stoic and nearly lost all emotion. Oh gods...she was dead. Harry felt the tears burning his eyes as he asked the question he very nearly knew would kill him. "Is she..."

"She is recovering," Severus responded immediately.

"Oh thank heavens!" Harry burst out as he wrapped his arms around the man. Oh Merlin, thank the gods she was okay! Harry was held by the shoulders and forced to part from the embrace. The man's eyes danced over his face with expression he could not quite place. "Wh-what's wrong?"

"I do not think I should reveal this in your current state," Severus admitted hesitantly. "However, I know it is imperative you hear it from someone you trust."

Oh gods...oh gods... "What is it Severus?"

"She was tortured for several days," Severus began and continued despite Harry's gasp, "and though they were able to save her...they were not able to save the child."

"What..." Harry asked breathlessly. He felt numb as he stared at the face of his lover. "I...I need to see her."

"She woke yesterday," Severus continued mechanically, "but has not allowed visitors. She has asked that you and I remain away."

It felt as if a train had hit him square into his chest; Harry was robbed of the air in his lungs and any ability to recover movement of his limbs. He sat there, lax and helpless as he did his best to swallow all the information. He was horrid; what he caused was horrid. Before he could go too deeply into his thoughts, Severus was pulling him once more into an embrace.

"Do not dare," the man hissed as he pressed a small kiss to the mess of tresses. "Do not dare begin to blame yourself, Harry. This was well out of your or my control. However, if anyone should claim any responsibility, it should be me."

Harry jerked away to stare at the man flabbergasted. "What? Why?" He momentarily forgot his depression as he pried at his lover.

"They discovered Draco with Viktor Knocktool when they recovered Misses Hermione Weasley."

"Then..."

"It is their belief he is, in fact, the leader of the organization."

"How..."

Severus shook his head, "I do not know myself, Harry. I am just as bewildered by such information. It would, however, explain a few things."

"Oh Merlin," Harry groaned as the tears began once more. The child within fluttered violently. He gasped as he touched the small bump. "The baby..."

"Is in perfect health," Severus said as he covered Harry's hand with his own. "I worried greatly but it would seem we were able to keep the two of you out of danger. I..." Severus's voice broke, "I cannot imagine what I might have done if I were to lose either of you..."

The reality of what his dearest friend had just lost and as a result of Harry was devastating. He could not imagine it; however, he understood her refusal of seeing him. Drawing in a violent breath, he allowed himself to mourn for his friend...for the child she had lost.

o-o-o

Having taken leave once more, Severus and Harry returned to Snape manor. Many of the Weasleys had been by, save for Ron and Hermione, to visit Harry. Harry felt empty as he rubbed gentle circles over the small boy inside. The activity had grown stronger with each passing day but it felt wrong somehow. Harry felt as if he did not deserve to be happy when his friend had lost so much.

He had gathered his courage, sending a note to Hermione and Ron, unable to truly express his apology. Nothing was returned – not that he had expected as much. A month passed, and Harry was barely able to find the motivation to do anything in relation to the child.

Finally, Severus broke through his daze angrily demanding, "You need to cease this."

"Cease what?"

"This guilt you feel," Severus said as he pulled Harry towards him. "I cannot fathom what it must do to you, but you are taking too much responsibility for what transpired."

"I..." Harry felt the burning sensation of tears and quickly wiped them away, "If I was stronger...or..."

"Nonsense," his lover berated as he forced Harry's gaze on his own, "If a team of highly trained aurors were unable to discover the leadership..." Severus's face grew stern, "my own kin could fool someone with the particular skills I harbor..."

"Sev," Harry breathed but the man silenced him.

"The blame lies with those who committed such a travesty, Harry. You cannot continue to allow yourself to feel as though you took any part. You have been nothing but kind and courageous to the world. Why must you take so much upon your shoulders?"

"I don't deserve it," Harry responded in a defeated tone. "I don't deserve to be happy. I only cause those around me pain."

"You do not," the dark-haired wizard stated firmly. "I have never been so happy in my life. You have given me undeniable happiness, Harry. I was undeserving, but you gave it freely and with little hesitation."

Harry bent forward placing his forehead to the man's broad shoulder and wept. The words had struck him deeply; it would seem that this man knew the greatest depths of what it was to lose in both a friendship and relation. He was wrapped up tightly into an embrace much like he had been a great deal in the time he had been with Severus. These arms that held him were so warm, so very loving.

Severus had not gone to see his nephew since his imprisonment in Azkaban; Harry could certainly understand why. Guilt perhaps? Betrayal. Every one of these emotions was sure to be wracking havoc on his person. Harry, when not wrought in his own guilt, would often console his lover but to little avail. Severus, like himself, felt responsible in a way. Their relationship had suffered somewhat since the turn of events and they merely embraced with light touches of lips but very few nights lost to passion.

When Harry came to his eighth month of pregnancy, he was unable to think of anything other than how huge he was, and what a great deal of pain it was. It was on the morning of his second week of the eighth month when he wobbled precariously into the sitting room that Severus was immediately in front of him holding a parchment wrapped in a singular golden ribbon.

"What?"

"Open it," the man instructed. With very little effort he unrolled the parchment.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I cannot say to what you might have felt these long months with no contact from me, but let me first say that I have missed you greatly. I was consumed with my sadness and anger for what transpired but none of it harbored any relation to you. You, my greatest friend, my soul mate in friendship, were the only thing that I truly regretted that this time apart has affected. I would like to speak with you, if possible soon, and see if there might be any way to mend this bond broken between us. I am so very sorry Harry. I want you to know that there has not been a day that has gone by that I have not thought of you._

_I love you. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

By the end of the letter, Harry was weeping and barely able to make out what was transcribed. He jolted to his desk and immediately wrote out a reply agreeing to see his dearest friend. When he turned towards the older man who stood waiting at the other side of the room, he mustered his most glamorous smile. It was then that his older lover allowed one of his own.

o-o-o

Hermione was sitting beside Ron on a sofa as soon as they entered the Floo. She was standing, her eyes red and puffy, and hesitated as Harry stalled in his step towards her. What could he say...what could he do to apologize. They stared for long moments before it was a rush of arms and bodies. She held him, though awkwardly because he was round with child, but it did not matter as they cried together.

"Oh Harry," she whispered as she finally pulled away to run a loving hand over the great roundness of his belly. "You look so magnificent...and handsome." Harry shook his head sure that he had spent years worth of crying and could no longer produce tears. "I have missed you."

"I miss you too 'Mione."

"Hello mate," Ron said as he stood and gazed towards Harry. "Its good to see you."

Harry bit his lower lip, stifling a cry before nodding his head. "Yeah, it is good to see you as well."

The three of them embraced for what felt like hours before they sat together for the first time in months. Hermione was back to her small figure and that reality hit Harry harder than he thought it would. Turning his eyes downward, he allowed himself a moment before addressing her.

"I have thought through every possible thing I might say," Harry started his voice hoarse, "but none of it seems to express how truly sorry I am...that I did this to you."

"Oh Harry," she said firmly taking his chin and forcing his eyes towards her, "this was never anything you did. I will not lie and say that I was not angry at the world...but I never blamed you."

"You should," he rasped. "It was because of me..."

"Oh hush," she chided. "It was those evil men who did this – who took my Hope away. But Harry," she said with a soft smile, "you are unbelievably kind and honorable. You are loyal and trusting. I could never feel any animosity towards you. I just needed time."

Severus had taken a seat as the three spoke. Finally, Harry breathed through his guilt and gave his friend a smile. "I really missed you. I am so sorry for your loss."

"We will always miss Hope," she said with a soft breath. "There has not been a day that I have not missed her," silent tears ran from her eyes, "and she was our very first baby girl." The silence streched as Harry looked over to his best mate who was now red faced and crying as well. "But we have been fortunate," Hermione finally said. "We have another little joy growing."

Harry's eyes widened dramatically as Hermione smiled faintly. "You mean..."

"Yes," she said nodding. "It was unexpected, and I was not sure how to feel at first. But yes Harry, we're pregnant."

The joy, the pain, the mixture of emotion that overcame him was overwhelming. The sadness he felt for Hope's passing but the great happiness he felt in the new addition was quite a magnitude of conflict within Harry. In light of this news, they ate together and celebrated the new life. They spoke in detail of the months passed and finally, it felt like Harry had a small weight lifted. The sadness was there, but it felt like maybe one day, it would be replaced by only a soft, tender memory.

o-o-o

When they returned home, Harry had never felt so exhausted – both mentally and physically. He was swaying as he stumbled through the Floo. Severus was immediately picking him up into his arms and carrying Harry towards their bedroom. Harry wanted nothing more than to sleep and instantly took solace in his older lover's arms. The child kicked violently, and Harry cursed with a hiss.

"What is wrong?" Severus immediately stalled in his steps. "Are you hurting somewhere?"

"No," Harry groaned as he rubbed his injury. "Just the little brat kicking again."

"Little brat?" the taller wizard smirked as he resumed walking.

"Yes."

"Then he must be much more like you than I imagined," Severus snarked.

Harry sent his lover a halfhearted scowl before once more relaxing into the hold. Severus set him down upon the bed and tucked Harry beneath the covers – as he often did. Harry would have never known the man to be as affectionate, as caring, as he was but he had learned a great deal about Severus Snape over the past two years.

Harry turned towards the dark-haired wizard and despite his exhaustion he said, "I want you to hold me."

Severus had pulled out a novel and had silently began to read. He looked over the brim of his novel with a slightly befuddled gaze. "Pardon?"

"I want to make love, Sev. I need it...I need you." Harry skimmed his fingers over the softness of the man's arm before looking upwards into his lover's eyes. "Please..." he whispered desperately. Something danced in darken orbs before he was yanked with sheer strength and smashed against the man's form. He cried out but it was immediately swallowed into a hot, dominating mouth. A hot tongue collided with his own, coaxing moans and mewls of delight from him. Harry found himself desperately clinging to the man, straddling the fabric clad thighs while he hungrily sought the man's mouth and nearly anything within reach.

He was stripped of his shirt, the fabric being tossed away from him, before hands were seeking out his overly sensitized nipples. Throwing his head backward, he moaned with pleasure as a hot mouth attached to one and the other was teased by fingers. The torturous assault continued as his trouser zip was yanked open and his already hardened length teased. He wanted Severus so badly that he found his his moans turning quickly to frustrated groans.

"In me," he demanded with a hiss. "I need you in me."

Severus would have usually taunted his overzealous lover but after the events of the day, he refrained and instead indulged his emerald-eyed minx in every command. They were stripped down completely with an impatient wave of the potion master's wand. Severus wasted no time lubricating himself and positioning Harry so that he could thrust up into the heat he so missed. The first thrust nearly robbed him of his orgasm; Severus had to stall within his hot lover to keep his climax at bay. Harry felt incredible and the moans he elicited drove Severus mad with need to pummel the pliant body above.

After a considerable amount of time staving off the orgasm, and a few low needy moans, Severus withdrew only to slam once more into the heat. His pregnant lover cried out – with relief or pleasure, he was not sure. However, he did not wait long before he abandoned his pace and thrust with wild abandon into his vocal lover.

They did not have to wait long before both ejaculated and collapsed into a heap of sweaty flesh and limbs. Severus groaned as he adjusted his young lover to lie beside him. It was a great effort as Harry was nearly dead weight and unable to move on his own.

"Gods I needed that," Harry groaned with a sideways grin. Severus chuckled lightly.

"It showed," Severus remarked rather breathless himself.

Harry inhaled deeply before admitting, "I was worried...you know...that Hermione would never forgive me."

"You have nothing to be forgiven for," Severus argued.

Harry's hand stroked the large expanse of his stomach tenderly, "Yes, but it felt miserable knowing that while my child lived hers did not."

"No one would wish for another to suffer in their place," Severus reasoned. "If it were reversed, you would never wish for that upon her."

"No," Harry agreed softly. "She is so very strong..."

"So are you Harry."

o-o-o

Poppy smiled as she checked the diagnostics of the child. "You are in early labor it would seem. I shall be only a fire call away. Should you start to have contractions, contact me immediately." She left through the Floo with a polite goodbye to Severus.

"Did you hear that?"

"Indeed," Severus said smiling. The man was smiling more these days, and Harry was happy for it.

Harry smirked, "I'm finally going to get this brat out of me."

"That brat," Severus said as he pressed a soft kiss to Harry's forehead, "Is our son Noah."

TBC...

Okay, so I want to reiterate that this was a hard chapter to write. I lost my nephew shortly after my sister had him. She and I were pregnant together and I had my daughter right after she had her son. I want to say to those with such a loss that there is always memories and happiness ahead. By the way, Noah was chosen as a meaning of "survivor" in the biblical sense.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **Okay guys! This is the end of this story. I'm already in the process of yet another Severus/Harry story so do not fear. I appreciate all of the comments and reviews I received. Thank you again.

My work is unbeta'd so please forgive some of the errors.

**Warning**: Final chapter sadness!

**To Protect**

_Chapter Seventeen_

"Oh bugger!" Harry said while bending at the waist near their bedside. "Oh fuck! Mer—oh," he breathed, helpless against wave after wave of pain. His stomach contracted, and he was sent into another stream of curses.

The potion's master, ex-Death Eater, frightened of nothing or no one, stood helplessly in corner of the room – terrified.

"You did this to me," Harry bit out angrily, "oh fuck!" He was nearly hyperventilating from pain. Nothing in his life had felt even close to this pain. "You bloody git!"

Poppy strode into the room, her smirk directed towards Severus, as she hustled over to Harry. He was white-knuckled against the bed surface, his body jerking away from its invisible attacker, breathing his best through the hot tendrils that shot through his body.

"Poppy," the older wizard pleaded, "there must be something wrong-"

"There is nothing wrong," she said nearly laughing. Harry tossed her a glare before groaning at another squeeze of torment wracked his stomach. "He is merely having contractions. I will need to transfer him to the infirmary."

"At the school?" Severus inquired incredulously.

"Yes," she said as she looked backwards at him while rubbing soothing circles into Harry's lower back. "That's right Harry, breathe in deeply through your nose and out deeply through your mouth." Harry struggled to do as she told him; he could barely breathe at all. "He needs to have my tools nearby should anything go wrong."

"Go wrong," Severus repeated breathlessly.

"Nothing will," she said in exasperation. "Really, Severus, you have seen a few wizard pregnancies in your time...you should understand how this usually progresses." Harry cried out again as his lower spine felt like there was a knife imbedded indefinitely into it.

"Can you two," he gritted out against his pain, "stop talking and get-" he cried out as another squeeze stole the air from him. He wanted to curl into the fetal position; the pain was going to be the death of him. "Pain relief!" he screamed at the medi-witch. She clucked her tongue with distaste before pulling a potion from her bag.

"Here," she said forcing Harry to drink the potion. He groaned with appreciation. All the while, the helpless potion's master stood with his hands clenched at his side and a face full of frustration.

"Poppy," Severus demanded her attention with the mere quiet whisper of her name. "Let us stop stalling..." She sighed again before helping Harry over to the Floo. Severus followed, his hand placed on Harry's back in the only comfort he knew how to offer as they stepped through.

Several hours later, Poppy had forced Harry into a sleep state during the removal though a part of him was glad for it. When he awoke, Severus sat cradling a small blanket wrapped bundle with a small patch of black hair and creamy white skin viewable from where he laid.

"Sev," Harry whispered as he throat was dry from his earlier use. Severus's eyes jerked to his own, and for the first time, the man smiled without any sort of hesitation; a smile that was filled with undeniable happiness. The older wizard's eyes were glistening with withheld tears as he stood very slowly, holding the small babe in his arms protectively to himself, and made his way to Harry's bedside.

"Harry," the man whispered back; his voice was quiet with emotion as he transferred the small whimpering baby to Harry's arms. The sight of their child was one that Harry would never in all his years forget. The small face, that was covered in milky white, baby-soft skin, cooed quietly in his sleep. A small curled hand was pressed to one side of his face while the other was more than likely held captive beneath the soft material of the blanket. The small fluff of black hair was soft to the touch; Harry ran a loving touch over the small feathers of the baby's hair.

"Welcome to the world, Noah," he whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to Noah's cheek. "I love you." He turned his gaze towards Severus who bent immediately to pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. "Oh Sev, he's perfect."

A prideful smile graced the potion's master's face. "Indeed."

"I cannot tell who he looks more like," Harry said as he gazed at Noah's face.

The man conjured a chair to Harry's side. "He has your nose," the man started. "Something one should be thankful for." Harry chuckled as he let the small hand wrap around his index finger. "A handsome lad indeed."

"You are already sounding like a proud father," Harry teased as he cast an endearing gaze to his lover.

Severus chuckled softly before touching the small face of their child. "I am, Harry. I had never thought myself destined for children. The evil vermin were not exactly something I wanted for myself or my future partner if I were ever lucky enough to secure one." Severus breathed before capturing Harry's cheek within his palm, "However, I cannot imagine my life otherwise. You have gifted me so much in such a short period of time. I fear I am feeling a little overwhelmed by it."

"It does feel as though I might die of happiness," Harry joked with a small laugh. Severus nodded with a small smirk before both of their attention was drawn back to Noah who whimpered once more in his slumber.

o-o-o

When Severus returned from the trial against Draco Malfoy – he had been called as a witness – he was utterly exhausted. The evidence was substantial but the testimony was what sent him immediately to guilty as charged.

"_Mister Draconis Lucius Malfoy," the minister Shacklebolt called as he directed a severe gaze on the man. Draco had not moved barely an inch in his seat, his head held high much like his father had during his trial, and every bit of his pride retained within a single glance. "You are charged with several counts of torture using Unforgivable curses and the death of an unborn minor. Administer the Veritaserum, if you would." A small man approached and without regards to the man he gave it to, forced it down his throat and ensured it was promptly swallowed._

"_Is your name Draconis Lucius Malfoy?"_

"_It is."_

"_When were you born?"_

"_The fifth of June, 1980."_

"_Very good. Where were you on the night of December twenty-fifth?"_

"_In London," Draco replied evenly._

"_Did you assist in the kidnapping of one Hermione Jean Weasley nee Granger?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Was the assistance in her kidnapping done of your own free will?"_

"_Yes," the crowd began to speak amongst themselves. Severus felt the pang into his heart as he gazed upwards to his godson._

"_For what reason did you kidnap Misses Weasley?"_

"_In order to lure Harry Potter," Draco said with a hiss. Severus's stomach clenched with anger. _

"_And what was your hope for Mister Potter once you had lured him?" Kingsley's voice was growing more severe with every moment._

"_To kill him and that unborn filth inside him." The crowd went up in a fury of voices. Kingsley's voice rang out for silence._

"_Why do you wish to kill Harry Potter?"_

"_He stole the only thing that I ever loved."_

"_And what is it that you loved?"_

"_Severus Snape."_

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose before he trekked towards their bedroom. It was well into the evening, and he was sure that his young lover and child were fast into slumber. After ensuring his loved ones were tucked away and received a soft returning kiss, he left their bedroom. He could not find it within him to lay beside them just yet; so instead, he took solace in his favored chair with a glass of whiskey.

He did not allow himself to think of his godson as it was all still too emotionally overwhelming. Severus prided himself a skilled Legilimens, but he had never caught any inkling of his godson's betrayal or lust toward his person. Shaking away the dark thoughts, Severus relaxed into the comfort of the chair.

"Sev," a soft voice whispered. He jerked his eyes towards the doorway to find his young lover, clad only in a large shirt. Harry hesitated before stepping inside the room to take a seat on the sofa near his chair. The soft glow of light caused Harry to appear angelic and reminded Severus of just how beautiful the young man truly was. He recognized his lover's hesitation and merely motioned for Harry to come into his lap. The young man was immediately obliging as he came to settled on Severus's lap. "Are you okay? Was it the trial? What happened?"

"In many ways yes, Harry," he soothed his fidgeting lover. "He was more than guilty of the charges, and I fear I am still in shock from such a betrayal." The emerald-green gaze captured his shortly before the small arms of his lover encircled him in a soothing hold. It was unlike Severus to relish in another's touch, but Harry had far from proved that though not prone to, Severus had quickly become that very person he once taunted; he enjoyed the every stroke of his young lover's hand upon his tensed shoulders; every whisper issued to comfort him broke down his barrier, and before he could stop them, the tears flowed.

Harry held him for hours it seemed before the cries of their child startled them away from their hold. Smiling, Harry begun to stand, "Well I had better..."

"Allow me," Severus said while standing and wrapping an arm around Harry. "I have not held him since this morning...or rather," he chuckled as he looked upon the clock, "yesterday morning."

"Sev," Harry asked as they made their way to the crying babe in the wooden bassinet Severus had gifted. Severus soothed the child as he summoned a warm bottle to feed him. He glanced over to his lover. While bouncing Noah softly in his arms, he nodded for Harry to continue. "Are you truly happy? Do you wished that maybe you could have...saved Draco?" Severus noted Harry's use of Draco's forename.

However, he shook his head immediately saying, "I am beyond happiness, Harry. I do wish, in part, that I had seen the deceit, but I doubt that anything I would have said could have spurred him another direction. No, Draco made his choices as I have made mine."

Harry nodded slowly as he watched Noah drink greedily from the bottle Severus fed him with. Severus watched the mixture of emotion dance in his lover's eyes. Before Harry could come to any misunderstandings, Severus came beside him and pressed a passionate kiss to the young man's lips.

"I love you, Harry James Potter. I neither regret nor wish for any different future," Severus said firmly, "though I may request a few more of these..." he said while lifting Noah slightly. "I will love you regardless of what our future may hold until death take me and most certainly beyond even death shall I love you."

A singular tear trailed Harry's face as he nodded vehemently. "I love you too, Sev."

-Finite-

Its been a nice run. I had another story idea pop into my head, so I'll be posting that soon. Love you guys!


End file.
